Why me?
by LovetobeFaith
Summary: The wizarding population is dwindling... the ministry states a new law: a marriage law. What will happen when Harry Potter's twin gets paired up with their long term enemy. What will happen? Will they rip each others throats out or learn? Language
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

A.N: So This is my second Draco. Oc story! Hopefully you like it! :D :D :D :D Enjoy and pretty please review! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

I am Faith Potter, Harry Potter's twin; I am best friends with Danica Brockwell, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Hanna Flutter-Nutter and Neville Longbottom. Our Fate, or should I say our punishment for protecting the World from evil decided to present itself today. At the Welcome back Feast, to be specific.

"Everybody above 17, please stay behind," said the new Headmistress; McGonagall. The rest of the students emptied the room, leaving most of the 6th years and the 7th years behind. Once everyone had left, Professor McGonagall took out an official looking parchment. "As you know, there is no Head boy or Head girl this year," I heard my friend Hermione sigh beside me. The Professor unrolled the parchment carefully. She cleared her throat. "A new law has been passed by the Ministry yesterday. It was kept secret... until now." She began reading from the parchment. "Because of the Great War; the Battle of Hogwarts, the Ministry has decided to pass a law that will keep the Wizarding populace from dying. Yesterday, at 6:56 AM the Ministry has declared a Marriage Law." Everyone gasped in the Hall, a few were shouting. The Headmistress read on. "To prevent unfortunate pairings, the Ministry has supplied a questionnaire, which will determine whom you will be paired with. The next day you will be receiving your results. Anyone who does not participate in this will be banished, rid of their Wizarding powers, or, if the wizard or witch in question opposes the law further, will be killed." There were a few shouts of protests and loads of gasping as the Professor closed the parchment. She waved her wand and parchments and quills appeared before us on the tables. "Once you are finished the Quiz, it will immediately send itself to the Ministry."

"So our whole life is going to be planed due to this questionnaire?" I muttered under my breath. "Great," I feared for my friend Danica; she never really got along well with exams; I guess this could be considered an exam; one that determines who you'll be. SUPER. I wrote the best answers I could think of while bearing the couples now in mind; Neville and Ginny, Danica and George and Ron and Hermione. Once completed, the quiz disappeared. I waited for my friends and we trudged back up to the Gryffindor Tower in silence.

Chapter One: The Results

When I woke up this morning, I was so glad to be back at Hogwarts, but then I realized that our pairings were decided today. I walked down the moving stairs with the nervous wreck known as Danica and the rest of the girls who were biting their nails waiting in anxiety. When we arrived to the Entrance Hall, I sat down next to Harry and Danica.

"Morning, Harry," I muttered.

"Want a bun?" suggested Neville after kissing Ginny good morning. I saw Harry cringe. He's had a crush on Ginny since his 6th year. Ron was in between Neville and Harry, shoving food in his mouth. I grabbed a bun and picked at it. I just wanted to know who I had ended up with!

FINALLY Professor McGonagall asked all the 6th years and 7th years to leave again. She waved her wand and envelopes appeared on the table. "These are your results,"

I watched as everyone tore open their letters, meanwhile I opened my letter carefully. I skimmed the boring stuff to introduce the marriage law. I read the name in capitals over and over again.

DRACO MALFOY

"WHAT?" I shrieked, a few people turned to stare at me. "I can't- no URGH! Why me?" I looked at Danica, she still hadn't opened her letter, and she still had it in between her fingers. Her caramel/ bronze hair cascaded down her shoulders and hid her face slightly.

She tended her letter out to me silently. "Open," I did as told. "Read," Again I skimmed the letter. "GEORGE WEASLEY," Her face was completely blank for a few seconds before realization then excitement took over. She was practically bouncing off the wall; one of the only few, which was quite rare for Danica. "Who did you get?" she said after awhile.

"Draco Malfoy,"

She stopped. "Oh baby!" she cried. "You're getting married to a murderer! I mean-!"

"Ahhhhhhh!" I cried out at the same time as Hermione screamed out.

"Zabini?"she said. Shit. "I get a self obsessed pig that only cares about how he looks!"

"I take offense to that," said Zabini behind us. We whirled around to see him, Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. I glared at them and Hermione and Danica followed suit.

"Malfoy," I greeted.

"Could I have a word with you?" he said, grimacing.

"No," said Danica holding onto me like a koala, "You aren't allowed to touch her."

"I can talk to my betrothed without your blood traitor permission," snapped Malfoy.

Danica narrowed her eyes. "No. You're not allowed."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I'll talk to you Malfoy." I tried to dislodge myself from her grip, but unfortunately she had a death grip. "Let me go Danica,"

"No."

"Please?"

"Fine,"

I let myself be led away by Malfoy. I can't believe I'm marrying him! There must be a mistake. "Your filthy blood traitor friend is really annoying,"

"Don't say that about her!" I protested slapping his arm.

He smirked. "Then what should I call her?"

"Danica,"

He rolled his eyes. "As you read," he said, moving on to what he wanted to talk to me about. "We are to be wed,"

"Against everything I fought for,"

He continued on as if he hadn't heard me. "We have to be married in a month,"

"What?" I said.

"Did you not read the letter?" he arched his blond eyebrow. "Then you probably don't know that we're supposed to produce a child a year after that, then another one after the first has been born, then another after that,"

"WHAT? I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOU, LET ALONE HAVE THREE CHILDREN WITH YOU!" I screamed. I felt everyone's eyes on me.

"I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOU EITHER! WHY WOULD I DESTROY MY FAMILY'S NAME FOR YOU?"

Suddenly Danica appeared out of nowhere, or behind us, and whipped her wand out and pointed it at Malfoy. "You're bloody lucky to marry her! In fact you don't even deserve to!"

Malfoy sneered. "Even if you were the last witch on the planet, I wouldn't marry you!"

"Well you have to, so get over it, asshole," snapped Danica.

"I have to have children with her!"

"WAIT! We have to have children?" asked Hermione, her voice near a shout.

"Did any of you read the letter?" asked Malfoy.

"Pfft! I- Yeah- NO!" said Danica.

"Who're you marrying, Pansy?" I asked bitterly.

"Percy," she glared.

"WHAT?" everyone in ear's reach exclaimed.

"My same reaction," said Pansy.

"So Blaise is with Hermione? Pansy with Percy, Faith with Draco, I'm with George... but who are you with, Harry?" asked Danica.

"Ginny," said Harry. Because I was his sister, I could see every little hint of emotion on his face, and right now, if you look real close, you could see him suppressing a smile. My eyes went to the youngest Weasley beside Neville. Her face was completely blank as she talked to Neville.

"Then who did Neville end up with?" asked Hermione. We watched as a very dreamy blonde approached Neville, dazed. "Loony – I mean Luna Lovegood! Poor Neville!"

"Who cares about Neville Stupid ass!" said Draco, "There is a problem with these results!"

"Oh Merlin!" said Hanna racing up to us. "I'm getting married to my ex!"

"You're getting married to Ron?" I exclaimed.

"I know!" she sighed. Ron and Hanna had a relationship before and she broke up with him. I glanced at Ron, he looked overjoyed, but couldn't suppress his grin. He still harboured feelings from her, he tried to hide it as much as possible considering he's dating, or was dating, Hermione.

Hanna was beautiful, smart and fun loving... something I think Hermione envied. So she couldn't have been too pleased with the shoulder-blade length haired, deep caramel eyed 18 years old.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm not just going to stand around complaining, I'm going to talk to Professor McGonagall!" harrumphed Hermione.

But before she could make a few steps in the Professor's direction, owls swooped down and dropped a letter in each one of the students' hands. I tore mine open and read it all this time. It read:

_**Dear FAITH POTTER,**_

_**We have matched you with DRACO MALFOY, here are the reasons why:**_

_**When asked What kind of Wizard are you looking for, you answered:**_

_**I am looking for a wizard that makes me laugh and makes me smile. Someone to love me for whom I am and challenge me often. **_

_**When DRACO MALFOY answered this question: What kind of Witch are you looking for, he answered:**_

_**Someone who makes me smile and sees past every layer of me and makes me feel welcome. I wouldn't mind a few challenges in a women, they are so hard to come by nowadays.**_

_**When we asked you to checkmark the qualities that you feel befitting you, you check marked: **_

_**Funny, loving, caring, intelligent, honest, challenging.**_

_**When DRACO MALFOY answered this question, he answered:**_

_**Witty, caring, intelligent, honest, challenging and protective.**_

_**You check marked for the question what you look for in a wizard:**_

_**Witty, loving, caring, intelligent, honest, challenging and protective.**_

_**He check marked:**_

_**Funny, loving, intelligent, caring, honest and challenging.**_

_**The intelligence you both share is similar. You both are very bright individuals. **_

_**Those are the reasons why the Ministry sees fit to wed you both.**_

_**Shayne Ronk**_

_**Department of Law Enforcement**_

Challenges my ass. Stupid Ministry of Magic employees... I need to talk to Shacklebolt.

"Malfoy, we're going to see the Minister of Magic." I grabbed his arm as I began a brisk walk to Hogsmeade. He ripped his arm away from mine once we made our way out of Hogwarts, which was fine by me. Once we arrived at Hogsmeade, I grabbed Malfoy's arm again and apparated to the Ministry. I let go of his arm and weaved my way through the employees of the Ministry and into the elevator. I assumed Malfoy was following and looked around the elevator to see him right behind me. The elevator doors opened and I raced out to Kingsley's office. I slammed open the door and barged inside, Kingsley looked up from his desk surprised. "KINGSLEY! Are you serious about this law?"

"Miss Potter, I-"

"How can you be serious about marrying me to Malfoy?" I shouted. "He's a Malfoy! I understand the point of this law... but I'm only 18! I don't want to have kids yet! I want to start my career, not take care of kids!" I said starting to hyperventilate.

"Miss Potter, I see your point, but this law is quite necessary! No one wants the Wizarding population to die! Surely you would know what it feels like to carry that weight on your shoulders!" I said nothing and looked down at my feet feeling speechless... And guilty. "Now, Mister Malfoy, please control your hysteric bride and leave my office. Aren't you two supposed to be in school at the moment?"

Malfoy put his hand on my back and guided me back out the office, down the elevator and did a side along apparition. I started heading towards the school when I saw Malfoy walking towards the Hog's Head. I changed my appearance with a spell and I followed him into the pub and he went to the counter and said something to the Aberforth Dumbledore. He sat down at a table and surveyed the few people here. His eyes stayed on me for a long time before switching the big chested woman on the table next to mine. I took this moment to check him out... what he checked me out! This is just justice! His blonde hair was short and slightly fell into his eyes. The eyes that hardly hid under his hair were big, pale blue almost grey eyes framed by long thick blonde lashes. He was wearing his school robes, as I was, and anyone could tell that he was built. He looked at me and I turned my gaze away. I conjured a mirror. Did I still look like a sandy blonde, angular nosed and blue eyes short woman? Yep. Aberforth brought Malfoy two drinks and leaned in while Malfoy whispered something to him. He nodded and walked towards me.

"Miss," said Aberforth once he reached me. FUCK! "The blonde man over there, would like to have a word with you,"

I nodded and slowly walked up to sit beside Malfoy. He pushed a drink towards me. I took it and sipped: Firewhiskey. "Thanks,"

"Let's stop with the game, Potter," he said. Oops. "Why did you follow me? More importantly; why are you dressed up like that?"

"How did you know?" was all I could answer.

"You're not exactly the definition to slick, Potter,"

I sipped on the drink again. It burned down my throat. "I'm very slick, thank you very much!"

"Then how come I knew it was you?" I opened my mouth to retort something, but realizing he had gotten me there, I closed it. "Speechless? That's rare."

I glared at him. "Shut up, Malfoy,"

"Let me get this straight, Potter, when we go out in public, you act right. You must act elegant, smooth and composed. Not at all how you acted at the Ministry! Do I make myself clear?" he hissed.

"You're not the boss of me,"

He smirked "Yes, but I'm your husband,"

"Betrothed,"

"Do I make myself clear? Whenever you are in public you must behave,"

"Fuck you," I mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"Fuck. You." I said more clearly.

"I deserve respect. I want it now and at all times."

"Fuck you,"

"Faith," he hissed my name, "You must act like a Malfoy!"

"Make me," I said sticking out my tongue at him.

"I will,"

"I'd like to see you try,"

"Now," he said before taking a sip of his glass, "I'm going to send an owl to Professor McGonagall to ask her if we can take this day off to get a few things in order,"

"What kind of things," I asked, suspicious.

He rolled his eyes. "Marriage things,"

"Fine,"

"Fine," he said. "And I expect you to behave while we're out,"

I just narrowed my eyes in response.

"First, we must arrange the wedding and our living arrangements,"

"What do you suggest we do today?"

"Buy a ring, set up an appointment to buy your wedding dress, pick out a place, pick out the food, send the invites, prepare a honeymoon – I don't really want to have a reception- and then pick out our place to live,"

"Fine by me," I said.

"But, before we leave," he said, "Would you mind changing back into Faith Potter?"

* * *

><p>A.N: So this is the first chapter! The characters Danica and Hanna are based off of real people and they are amazing! I also wrote No one said Change would be Easy, and that is also a draco. oc fanfic. Review please!<p>

:D:D:D


	2. Chapter 2: Planning

A.N: Thanks for all the reviews! just want to let you guys no tht they mean a lot to me! Thanks to orderofpheoniex, ireallyamtellingthetruth, Xx Mizz Alec Volturi xX and of course crazycakes91! Enjoy this chapter! :D

* * *

><p>I had taken off the spell and grabbed Malfoy's arm before leaving Hog's Head. When I tried to remove my arm, Malfoy brought his arm to the small of my back and kept it there. We stepped into the Wizarding Jewellery store in Diagon Alley after Side Along Apparition from Hogsmeade.<p>

A short plump man came up to us and bowed deeply. "Mister Malfoy, what a pleasant surprise! To what do I owe the pleasure?" he said.

"I'm getting married," he grinned charmingly. Why can't Malfoy be this nice at school? Why can't he be nice at all?

"Oh!" said the little man. His beady eyes scanned me over. "What a beautiful catch Mister Malfoy! At least the Wizarding law has done some justice! She's gorgeous!"

"Thank you, Robert!" said Malfoy. "I feel quite lucky myself,"

"What kind of ring are you two looking for?" said Robert.

"I was hoping for some wedding bands. We already have the proposal ring set out,"

We do?

"Alright, right this way Mister Malfoy and soon to be Mrs Malfoy," laughed Robert before turning around. I suppressed a groan. Fuck my life. We followed him to a glass case. "These are the silver wedding bands," he indicated the glass case in front of us, "And those are the gold wedding bands," he pointed to the glass case right beside it, "I'll leave you two lovebirds to decide. Ring me up if you need anything!" And with that, he left.

"I already have a wedding ring?" I whispered, pretending to look at the wedding bands; personally they looked all the same, well except for the fact that some were large and others were thin.

"Yes, it's a family heirloom," he said, his eyes scanning the bands. "It's been passed down centuries, I' supposed to give it to my wife, someone who deserves the Malfoy title, but obviously we can't all get what we want,"

I rolled my eyes. "What does it look like?"

"It's a surprise," he muttered. "I like... these!" he pointed to a set of medium sized silver bands. "What do you think?"

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"Because you're going to wear it," he said. I looked closer to the rings, they were beautiful.

"They're nice,"

"Glad you think so," he said. "Robert!" the man wheezed over to us, "I like those ones,"

"Great pick Mister Malfoy!" he took out the wedding bands and brought them to the front. "Are you going to keep browsing?"

"Yes," he confirmed moving to the watch section. He picked up one and called over Robert and he took it to the front. "Pick out some jewellery, Potter,"

"Why?"

"Because, very Malfoy looks amazing,"

"Are you saying I don't look amazing?"

"Yes,"

"Fine,"

"Just go pick out something,"

"I will," I stated plainly.

"Fine,"

I explored the rest of the store and picked out a necklace with a rose studded with jewels hanging on it. Another necklace with a tear dropped shaped ruby. I also picked out an old chain with an old key hanging from it, it was engraved: to my heat. When Malfoy came to observe my purchases, he added several more and a multiple of earrings. This was a lot...

We paid for the jewellery and left.

"What are we doing next?" I asked as we walked down Diagon Alley, his hand still on my back.

"Your wardrobe is atrocious, so I'll be buying you a complete set of outfits. After all, Malfoys are always the best,"

"Or so they think..." I muttered under my breath. Luckily he didn't hear me. We arrived to this very posh and stylish shop beside Madam Malkin's. It was called Madam Kayla's. We entered the shop and Malfoy and I browsed for awhile. He kept picking up very close fitting shirts or dresses. Then he'd throw it on top of a pile in my hands. I surveyed the whole shop. Jeans? Any jeans? Nope. Dammit! Just skirts, shirts, blouses, jackets and dresses. We bought everything Malfoy picked out for me. Stupid Ferret.

When we left the shop Malfoy had someone carry around our purchases.

"I'd like to have an inside wedding," said Malfoy.

I started laughing.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Ha! You think we're having an inside wedding. You're funny!" I laughed.

"We are! I am your betrothed and what I say is-"

"No, no it isn't! I am NOT going to heel at your commands Malfoy." I said. "We're going to have an outside wedding."

"At the Manor,"

"No, I am never going back there!" I said remembering our on the run experience when we were trying to find the Horcruxes.

"Behave," said Malfoy.

"I am!" I said.

"Let's eat lunch here," he said pointing to a very fancy restaurant.

"Fine by me,"

We sat down and the waiter came to greet us at once. I ordered ravioli and so did he.

"We'll do your little outside wedding, but where would we do it?" he said sipping on the Firewhiskey the waiter had brought, moments ago.

"I know this perfect little park with a garden and a pond that we can do it at." I said. "It's such a beautiful place,"

"Alright, we'll check it out after lunch,"

Fine by me.

"Living arrangements, I see that you aren't fond of the Malfoy Manor, but we'll go house hunting soon after we check out that little place you suggested for our wedding."

My head started to spin. This was going too fast. Way too fast.

"Alright," I said. I sipped on my Firewhiskey for some time. "I would love to have a big backyard and a beautiful front lawn,"

"For the house?"

"Yes,"

"Alright,"

"I want it to look like a castle too!"

He looked at me to see if I was serious, and I was, then he laughed a bit. "Fine,"

"Let's go house hunting today!" I exclaimed loudly. A few people turned to look at us. "Oops,"

"_Behave_," Our semi civil conversation ended there.

I scowled. Way to ruin a perfectly good conversation Malfoy. I received my food and tucked it all away nicely. We left after Malfoy paid for the check and apparated to the little park that I had suggested, Malfoy agreed that the pond and the garden were a perfect match for our wedding. We discussed the day and we both concluded that we'd better have it sooner than later, so we scheduled it for the next week with the lady in charge of this venue. He wanted to do it on a weekday to miss school; I being a school lover thought that this was a horrible idea! I'm doing my N.E.W.T.s this year, as he is... I can't believe he'd want to excuse his friends and everyone for a wedding! Pfft atrocious! We finally concluded to do it on Sunday. This was perfect! We still needed to but our attire. When I reminded him of this we dropped by a wedding shop and made an appointment with Monsieur Frederick for my wedding dress and the bridesmaid dresses. While we were at the wedding shop, we made our invites and mailed them to our friends and families. Draco couldn't really invite his father seeing as he was kissed by the Dementor. But surely Narcissa is coming. I wonder what she thinks about the Ministry's matchmaking. We sampled and decided on our meals. It was the time to decide on our cake.

"What cake shall it be?" asked the baker.

"Vanilla," I said at the same time Malfoy said "Chocolate,"

"Oh, well I'll give you two a few moments to decide," said the baker leaving.

"I thought all women loved chocolate," said Malfoy.

"I'm not all women Malfoy," I said.

He smirked, "Obviously, not all women get the chance to marry me,"

I rolled me eyes, "Vanilla,"

"Chocolate,"

"Vanilla,"

"Chocolate,"

"Why not Vanilla?"

"Why not chocolate?"

"I don't like chocolate cake!"

"I don't like vanilla!"

"I'm sure you don't..." I said sceptically.

He laughed. "Alright, marble cake?"

"Wow! What an improvement Malfoy!" I exclaimed. "You're compromising! Such a leap!" I laughed sarcastically.

"What is your decision?" asked the baker, coming back.

"Chocolate," said Malfoy.

I rolled my eyes. "No, we agreed on vanilla,"

"I don't remember agreeing to that, _dear_," Draco hissed the last part out.

"Then we'll settle for marble," I said.

"Marble it is!" said the baker, "How many layers?"

"One," I said at the same time Draco said "Four"

We death glared at each other before Draco looked away and smiled at the baker. "Four layers,"

I said nothing to contradict him. I have to choose my battles and the battle I was planning on choosing was the house.

We looked at a few designs and Draco decided on a cake. Soon enough we were out the door looking for a house to live in. When we arrived to a house that had a big front lawn and a huge backyard, I dragged Malfoy in to look at it. The house was an old Victorian styled house with two towers and four stories high. The exterior of it was made out of stone... so it looked like a castle! There were 11 bedrooms, an attic, 5 bathrooms, one huge living room, one amazing kitchen, one brightly lit dining room, one perfectly etiquette sitting room, one tea room and a wraparound porch. I was in Heaven. When I visited the backyard, I could see that you could plant a garden, add a few park things, add a fountain, a few trees and a few lounge chairs and you'd still have plenty of space.

"Malfoy, could we get this house?"I asked him.

"Well, I don't know, it's awfully small,"

My jaw dropped. "Please?"

"How could we raise our children in this?"

"I want this house," I said more decisively, to show that I wasn't going anywhere without to deed of this house.

"I don't like it,"

"I DO!"

"But it's so small!"

"Hardly!"

"The Malfoy Manor has 75 rooms,"

"Those are dusty!" I exclaimed.

"Fine, we'll live in this stupid old Victorian house,"

"Yay!" I said hugging him. I froze at my spot before quickly letting go and standing a foot away from him.

"Oh don't be so immature Faith, we'll be sleeping in the same bed soon enough,"

That was what I was afraid of.

* * *

><p>A.N: Did yo enjoy it? Let me know what you think (in other words review!) :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Moving in with a foe

A.N: Hi! Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter... I had the dreaded writer's block, so once I got an idea for this chapter, I tried to stretch itout... and now you beloved readers have a long chpater to read! Sorry for the waiT! :( I'd like to thank al the honest reviewrs:) :

OrderofPheoniez, Who Said I'm Human, Kamiccolo;s Rose, XxMizz Alec Volutri (- I just wanna say to this fan, thanks for reviewing all my sotrie and being there for me since chapter one of No one said Change would be easy, then again for this one :) )SBMfanatic, babygurl1944 and of course you all for being there. Also a nice and warm shout out to those who put me on their alert list and favorites :) thanks. Now... without further ado... (Sorry fro taking up your time with all the excuses and the thankyous! :D )I give you looooooooooooong chapter 3! ;) Enjoy and please LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! ;) :D

* * *

><p>By the time we apparated back to Hogsmeade and walked to Hogwarts it was supper time at the Entrance Hall. Imagine my surprise when there were 2 large round tables set out far from the House tables. Malfoy and I walked over to the center table where Hermione and Zabini, Ron and Hanna and Danica all sat.<p>

"What the hell is this?" demanded Malfoy.

"We have to sit as a 'family'," Hermione said rolling her cinnamon eyes.

"Merlin help us all," Malfoy muttered. "Do you know where I have to sit?"

"Beside Faith, dumbass," said Hanna. "You know Faith, right? The girl you're forced to wed? The one beside you?"

I smiled and rolled my eyes, taking a seat beside Hanna. Malfoy finally sat down beside me and talked avidly to Blaise.

"Nice one, Hanna,' I praised.

"Why aren't you sitting beside me?" Danica demanded when she finally noticed me.

"I'll sit with you at breakfast, if you want," I tried to compromise.

"No," she said. "I don't want to sit with you,"

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"So what did I miss in class today?" I asked Hanna.

"You know, the usual,"

"Hanna... this is the first day of school..."

"Oh! Okay! Well we had a bunch of lectures from the Professors about our N.E.W.T.s and yada yada yada!"

"Any homework?"

"Just a 17 inch essay from Professor Flitwick about every result for every charm we've learnt so far, due in a week from now,"

"Fuck,"

"Watch your tongue, Potter," said Malfoy, "You're going to have to learn how to reel in your words outside of your circle of friends,"

"Well obviously she isn't outside her circle of friends, Malfoy!" said Hanna, "Do you not use your brain."

I laughed. Oh Hanna, always so funny!

The only response Malfoy could give her was a scowl.

"Ron, " I said leaning across Hanna, "Better to be married to a Ravenclaw then a Slytherin,"

Ron looked up from his food, "Of course I want to marry Hanna! Why wouldn't I?"

He tried to grab her hand but she quickly grabbed her fork in one hand and her pumpkin juice in the other. The awkwardness of the moment rang out as clear as a bell.

"Did you hear who Dean Thomas is getting married to?" shrilled Pansy when she sat down across from us, I think she was talking to her fellow Slytherins or maybe she was just trying to make the best of the current situation.

"No," said Hanna, immediately jumping in. "Who?"

Pansy smiled devilishly, as if she was holding the biggest piece of gossip ever, "Lavender Brown!"

We all laughed, "No, really who?" I asked.

"I'm not kidding you, Potter," she pouted dramatically. Oh give me a break, Pansy. The next moment Dan walked in with Lavender trailing behind him, he sat at the next table, giving Seamus a look. She threw her arms around his neck and he winced and gave Seamus a pleading look. Seamus was sting next to Padma and they were both looking at the couple with averted eyes. "See?" Pansy sad, straining our attention back to her.

"Okay, Parkinson, we believe you," I said rolling my eyes.

Harry walked in training after Ginny who was walking alongside Luna and Neville. Oh Merlin! They soon sat down next to us.

"Oh hello," said Luna noticing her friends. "I'm getting married to Neville! Isn't that a joy?" From the corner of my eye, I saw Ginny give her an evil eye.

The Slytherins snorted.

"Look who decided to drop by, it's Loony Lovegood!" laughed Pansy.

"Pansy!" I shouted. "Luna is 10 times smarted, prettier and saner than you are so stop making fun of my friend!"

She shot me a glare. "If I recall, Potter, no one died and made you Minister,"

"That still does not give you any right to pick on others!"

"Faith!" hissed Malfoy. "Behave,"

I saw Hanna give him weird look. "Uhh... Malfoy, in case you didn't know, you're not her mother,"

I laughed before setting my mind back into protective mode. "Pansy, apologize to Luna,"

"Make me!"

I smirked. "Glad to," But unfortunately before I could hex the little bitch I was interrupted by Professor McGonagall.

"Is there a problem here ladies?" she asked.

"No problem at all, Professor," Pansy said innocently. "Is there girls?"

"Actually..." began Hanna.

"See? None whatsoever!" she smiled brilliantly.

Professor McGonagall nodded and left.

I was about to get back into my protective mode and hex Pansy when Harry gave me a warning look. I muttered something under my breath. Why couldn't Harry let me have fun at all?

"I'd like to have your attention, please," asked Professor McGonagall, every student turned their attention to her, "I'd like to congratulate all of the couples for accepting the new Ministry's Marriage Law. I'm going to call each and every couple up and give them their key to their new dormitories," he took out a bit of yellowish parchment. "Terry Boot and Parvati Patil," Parvati and Terry walked up and stood beside Professor McGonagall, "Michael Corner and Susan Bones," this couple joined Parvati and Michael beside the Professor, "Seamus Finnigan and Padma Patil," They stood up and followed. The following couples followed suit: Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood and Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott, "Draco Malfoy and Faith Potter," I stood up and Malfoy put his hand on the small of my back, we walked up and stood beside the other couples. My brother, Harry Potter, and Ginny were called up after us, then Dean Thomas and lovesick Lavender Brown, "Danica Weasley," Professor McGonagall called out.

"Actually, Professor," said Danica standing up, "I'm going to be keeping my maiden name. George will be the one adapting his last name," she smiled.

Professor McGonagall peered at her for a few seconds, before scribbling something on the parchment, "Very well," Danica stood next to Harry and Ginny. "Pansy Weasley," she said, Pansy strutted up to the stage, and stood importantly next to Danica, who was giving her the evil eye, "Ron Weasley and Hanna Flutter Nutter," Hanna bounced up beside Pansy and Ron just stalked up there, sulking because he didn't get to hold her hand. I rolled my eyes. I could still feel the heat radiating from Malfoy, "Last, but certainly not least, Blaise Zabini and Hermione Granger," she walked up with her chin high, with Blaise strutting behind her. What is with these Slytherins and strutting? "Please give a loud applause for our couples!"

The remaining seated students applauded and a few hooted.

"Now, to give them their own dormitories and residences," he picked up a small box and passed a parchment with each of our names on it, "On your paper, you will have the title of the portrait guarding your dormitory, once you both decide on a password, it will remain so for the rest of the year. You are ll excused, good night,"

I was escorted stiffly by Draco's blazing hand to our room number, it was all in alphabetical order, so ours was next to Ernie and Hannah's and Harry and Ginny's. Our portrait was of a tearful woman in a beautiful simple gown by a pond.

"Have you decided on your password?" she sniffled.

"What do you think of Clockwork, Potter?" Malfoy asked semi politely.

"I like it,"

"Clockwork it is then," she swung open and we stepped through, when I heard the slam of the portrait I wrenched myself from Malfoy's hand.

"I cannot take on more second of you, Malfoy!" I said.

"The feeling is mutual," he muttered.

I snorted, " I for one-"

Malfoy shushed me and told me to look around me. I did as told and found that every room was white. In the middle of the common room there was a small sized wand and a note. I picked it up and read aloud.

"_**This is a decorating wand, you can command anything from it and it will give you any type of furniture, wall papering and floor type you need.**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**The Ministry of Magic"**_

I snorted. "This is just their way of sucking up to us,"

"Well at least we get to decide," said Malfoy.

We planned out the common room to have cream colored walls with mahogany flooring and scarlet rugs. We had a white leather couch and two very comfy white/cream armchairs. We had a beautiful grand fireplace and a chandelier alighting this all with the perfect glow. We stepped into a spacious looking kitchen and deemed the walls a tan color and a white and black tiled floor. We arranged our furniture so that there was a sink, a fridge, a stove and a toaster. We had cupboards hanging from the walls which we filled with white plates, mugs, bowls and cups. We bought frying pans, pots, a kettle and other necessary items for cooking and baking. We bought utensils and stored them in drawers. Draco added a small but still beautiful island in the middle with a few candles hanging down. On one wall of the kitchen, there were to wooden doors, which Malfoy immediately turned into French doors and we made the walls a night blue with light flooring. We added a regal looking chandelier on the ceiling. Below it we added a table and chairs. I added a vase and made a mental note to ask Neville for some flowers. When we were finished with the base of the 'house' we walked up the stairs and into one of three rooms. The one on the furthest left was the bathroom. We gave it some light pastel colored tiles and white tiled flooring, after I added a sink. We added a big bath and a spacious shower. Malfoy took that little wand from me and made an enormous mirror appear. I rolled my eyes and left the bathroom. I made the hallway resemble the common room. I moved onto the next room. It was a small room with a small closet. I decided not to touch this room and deemed it the baby's room. When I opened the last door I saw that there were two doors inside this room. I opened one and there was a walk-in closet, and the other a bathroom. I made the bathroom a look alike to the one I left Malfoy in. When I came back Malfoy was in the room looking at it.

"I want it to be dark green, emerald," he said, rubbing his chin with his hand.

"Nuh-huh" I said. "I want it to be scarlet!"

"No, the common room rugs are scarlet!" he complained.

"I don't care! The tiles in the bathroom are pastel green!"

"I want it emerald!"

"Scarlet!"

"Emerald!"

He tried to grab the wand out of my hand but I clutched it tightly and pulled it into my chest. We wrestled for it when suddenly the walls were turning all shades of colors. By then he had me pinned on the ground. I wrestled and kicked up so that I was standing above him... Those actual Martial Arts class I took with Ginny, Hanna, Danica and Hermione actually paid off!

"Haha!" I said Triumphantly. He tackled my legs so that I fell; the walls were still changing colors. "Stop Malfoy! You're going to break it!"

He let go of me and the walls settle on a parchment color.

"I actually like this color, how about you?"

"As long as I get green bedding,"

"Fine," I had to pick my battles and this one wasn't as important as the baby's name.

I made a double bed appear, but Malfoy quickly turned it into a king sized bed. The bedding was indeed emerald, as requested and the rest of the room was planned out. When we finished, we heard a knock on the portrait downstairs and I races down, Malfoy at my heels. I stopped abruptly before the door and straightened myself; I looked behind me to see Malfoy on the couch. With a quick flick of my wand I added a bookshelf and filled it with books. I accioed a book and threw it at him. I opened the portrait to see Danica, Hanna, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Harry, Ginny and Pansy waiting.

"What took you so long?" asked Harry. "We've been knocking for a few minutes. They just recently joined us," Harry pointed at Hanna, Danica and Ron. "And they were here before we were," he pointed to Hermione, Blaise and Pansy.

"We were upstairs sorting out our walls and other such things," I said trying to sound smooth.

"Nice place you got," said Pansy pushing her way through. I guess everyone took that as a pass to walk right through me and sit down on our furniture.

"I like the rugs," said Hermione.

"I concur," said Hanna, "They're very 'Gryffindor',"

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

I glanced over at Draco to see the book he was 'reading' on the coffee table.

"Guess what I brought?" asked Blaise. He didn't wait for any of us to answer; he pulled a bottle with amber liquid from his pocket, "Firewhiskey!"

"Brilliant!" said Draco, "I'll go get some glasses. Faith would you please join me?"

"Why?" I asked. "Can't you get them yourself?"

"Too many to carry," he said, smiling charmingly. It was all an act. I can tell.

"Fine," I said, I trudged behind him until we reached the cupboard. I took out that small wand and I made shot glasses appear. I also took this moment to stock the fridge and the remaining of the cupboard space. I also created some towels and set them on the island, to be brought up later. That's when I noticed another door... I opened it to find a very small room... there was only room for a washer and a dryer. That's good. I flashed the small wand ad they both appeared, in all their white a metal glory.

I brought h glasses out with Draco and Blaise filled every glass with some amber liquid.

"Let's play this game," he said. "Every time someone says something you have done, you have to drink the Firewhiskey... comprendo? We go around in a circle asking questions,"

"Where did you pick this game up, Blaise?" asked Hermione fiddling with the hem of her school robe. Her hands traced lines on the soft materiel, swerving to create foreign shapes.

"Well," Blaise said. "I was in Italy on Holiday and there were a few Muggles... so I decided to drink with them... and they taught me a few drinking ticks. Let's begin! " He added; "I have fought on the good side,"

Harry, Hermione, Hanna, Danica, Ron, Ginny and I both raised our glass to our lips and drank the amber liquid. All Gryffindors and one Ravenclaw.

Danica was the quicker one and slammed it on the counter. "More," she said licking her lips. Danica always loved alcohol, she wasn't an alcoholic, not in the least, she was very controlled about it, and she just loved to have it when it's available. Blaise lazily flicked his wand and the glasses refilled themselves.

"Your turn Hermione," Blaise said putting an arm around her. Hermione shrugged it off.

"I have had a crush on a teacher," she said. Hermione drank her Firewhiskey. She did have a thing for Professor Lockhart...

Danica took a swig at her drink. We all looked questionably at her, "You can't deny that Professor Lupin is hot, he's got that werewolf mojo going on,"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh Danica," I sighed. We went around in a circle asking more questions. Every question getting either funnier or more sexual.

"I have kissed someone," said Ginny at one point. We all drowned our drink.

"I've given a blow job," said Danica, slightly slurring. Pansy and Danica gurgled down their Firewhiskey.

"Haven't you ever give a blowjob, Faith?" teased Danica.

"Obviously not!" I said.

"I don't really want to hear this!" exclaimed Harry. We all chuckled.

"I've received a blow job," said Blaise. Every boy downed their glass.

"Seriously Harry?" I exclaimed. "Who?"

"None of your business!"

Fine, be that way.

After a few more rounds of questions... the golden question came up.

"I've had sex!" Pansy slurred heavily. Pansy, Danica, Malfoy, Blaise, Hermione, Hanna, Ginny and I drank our glass.

"Really Faith?" asked Harry. "Who, when, where, why?"

"None of your beeswax!" I replied, twisting his words.

"So our virgins here are Harry and Ron?" teased Blaise, in a slight mocking tone.

"How cute!" exclaimed Pansy shrilly.

"Shut up, Parkinson," muttered Ron. Ron's face was flushed pink, I don't know if that was out of embarrassment or just the drink. It probably was both. The pink crept up his ears and turned a beet red.

"Is little Ickle Ronikins taking this personal?" mocked Malfoy. Ron stood up abruptly, but this caused him to fall over again. "Can't take your Firewhiskey, can you, Weasel?"

"Peace and love!" I shouted. Hanna was echoing me and soon we were in a fit of giggles.

"Well, we better get going," said Zabini after a few more pointless and silly questions. Hermione and Blaise stood up perfectly fine ad walked out of our 'house'. Pansy left singing loudly to herself about the birds and bees and what a sweet gift it was from the Gods.

"Hey Faith! Hey Faith... Faith" Danica sad loudly._ What?_ She poked me."You're not answering me!"

"What?" i said, finally managing to find my voice in the heap of stickiness my brain suffered from Firewhiskey.

"I... – miss - George!" she then giggled, then cried, the giggled, you couldn't really tell the difference, seeing as both options were loud.

"Oh Merlin!" I yawned. I felt my eyelids get heavier and heavier until they were too heavy to keep open; I had rest my eyes while I heard the rest of them talk.

The last thing I remembered was Danica laughing, then I was enveloped in a comfortable blanket and my head lay on a down pillow. I felt the dream world slip through my mind and the reality lie dormant. I nestled closer to the pillow and the blankets, rejoicing in the cosy feeling.


	4. Chapter 4: There goes my free time

_A.N: Hi! So I'm uber sorry I haven't posted in a few days. But I made this chapter uber long! So... heehee Hopefully I made up for it! Enjoy!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Bang... Bang... Bang... Bang... Bang<em>

I rolled over and moaned. What is that banging! I tried to get up but instead I fell on my face.

"Uh," I groaned. "Will someone stop that banging sound? Uh! My head!" I said grabbing my throbbing head in my hands. The banging noise was affecting the way I could think... I wrapped a quilt around my body and staggered down the stairs. I saw Malfoy reading the Daily Prophet and snacking on some toast and orange juice. "Would you quit the bloody noise?"

My mouth felt heavy with goo so it sounded more like: Wood o kit te blooty noice?

"There's no noise, Potter," he smirked. "You're just hung-over,"

"I'm not hung-over!" I said almost falling over.

_Bang... Bang... Bang... Bang... Bang_

"I made some potion to clear your head; it's on the island in the kitchen,"

Why would Malfoy so something like that? It's almost nice! I trudged over to the island in the kitchen and gulped down the turquoise colored brew. Wait... I had just sipped something Malfoy had prepared for me. But the effect did take over, the banging sound left my head and I was able to think again. My thoughts were able to get through the tangled mess of my brain.

"WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THIS POTION?" I yelled storming from the kitchen.

"I see you're back to your normal self," he smirked.

"I want to know exactly-"I began before tripping over something large on the ground. "Oof!" I braced myself as I clattered on the ground, performing another face plant... two in just a few minutes! I deserve a bloody badge. "What is this?" I demanded straightening myself. I looked at Draco. He was laughing. "It's not fucking funny, you nimrod!"

He raised his eyebrows at my insult. "Learning the dictionary like your Mudblood friend, Granger?"

I leaped on him. "You will _not_ call Hermione a Mudblood, as long as you're with me. I want you to," I paused for dramatic effect, "Behave,"

"Gerrof me!" he exclaimed trying to dislodge me from the top.

"Don't call Hermione Mudblood then,"

"Fine!"

I smirked getting up. I had won this fight. I had taught Malfoy right from wrong. Raising a child won't be so bad.

"Deranged bitch..." He muttered under his breath.

"So what are these trunks doing here?" I asked looking down at them. One was strangely familiar; it had the same writing on it that I had... the same stickers... "Is that mine?"

"Give Potter a fucking medal!" he exclaimed sarcastically. "They dropped it off early this morning,"

"You get up early?" I asked. Maybe he could take the morning shift in taking care of the girls.

"No,' he said, "I just don't go to bed sometimes,"

I rolled my eyes, "What did you do last night?"

"I talked to the wee hours of the morning to none other than your brother,"

That's weird... I wonder what they talked about... Mmmm...

"How are you still alive?"

"Hardy fucking har har," he said. "I can so take Pottybreath,"

"Watch it," I growled, "He's my brother, you know,"

"Just bring your trunk upstairs and but your stuff away in the dresser and the bathroom,"

"Fine," sulked, "But I'm not bringing any of your stuff,"

"I didn't ask you to,"

"Fine,"

"Have a blast,"

"I will," I said levitating my trunk up the stairs. I rushed down stairs with my school robes in hand. I popped a bagel in the toaster and started changing in the dining room rapidly so that my bagel wouldn't get cold when it would jump out of the toaster. I tossed my clothing into the washer. "Malfoy?"

"Yeah Potter?" he said from the other room.

"Do you have any clothing that needs washing?" I didn't want to waste a load of water! Might as well do our laundry together.

"Why would you do that for me?"

"Why would you make some hang-over potion for me?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because I'm going to be getting married to you!"

"So?"

"I have to take care of you," he said. "Whether I like it or not,"

I cleared my throat. "So... do you have any clothing?"

"Yes," he said. "I'll pop upstairs and bring them down, that alright with you?''

"Perfectly fine," _Pop!_ I took the burning hot bagel out of the toaster and buttered it with some cream cheese. I sat down in the dining room, wishing I had brought a book with to read.

"Potter?" he asked. He popped his head in the dining room, "There you are,"

"Here I am," I concurred. "Can you do me a favour and pass me some of that orange juice, please?"

"No problem," he poured me some of it and brought it to the table. "My clothes are in a basket on the island,"

"Okay," I gulped half of my orange juice down, "When's school?"

"Today," he sat across from me at the table, "In case you're just so hung-over to realize,"

"No!" I said, rolling my eyes, "I know it's today. But how much time do we have left?"

He fiddled with my glass of juice, swirling it in the glass, "In a half hour or so,"

"Thanks,"

I ate in silence, chewing slowly to not get hiccups or a stomach ache.

"I like this," he said suddenly.

"The orange juice?" I asked, "Personally I prefer apple juice or raspberry but I have nothing against it,"

"No, not the bloody juice," he laughed, "I meant the way everything is happening,"

My eyebrows furrowed together, "You like that you have to marry your enemy,"

Now he looked downright annoyed. "No," he said the words, pronouncing every syllable and consonant, "I mean the way our household functions,"

"You barely know how it will, I pointed out.

"Fine," he said, "All I'm saying is-!" Malfoy's explanation was thankfully interrupted by a knocking sound.

"I'll get it!" I said rushing up, I ran across both rooms to get to the portrait hole. When I swung the portrait open, I expected to see one of my friends, which is why I almost slammed the door in my guests' face. Not for the reasons you think, but because I didn't see her.

"Excuse me, Miss Potter!" squeaked a small voice from the floor.

I looked down. There was a small creature with huge bat like ears and huge light sky blue eyes; she was dressed in a dirty rag. It was a house elf! My thoughts immediately went to Dobby. Oh Dobby! Such a loyal free house elf!

"Oh!" I said, I swung the portrait open wide, "I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" I crouched low.

"Its fine, Koji's used to not being seen," the house elf said.

"Would Koji like to have some tea with me, or perhaps some orange juice?" I asked.

"Oh, thank you miss, Koji is of most gratefulness," she smiled a toothy grin.

"Step on in then," I said. I led her to the kitchen; I grabbed a small glass and filled it with some orange juice. "Enjoy," I smiled.

"Koji will, yes she will!" Koji downed the drink and gingerly placed it on the counter.

"Who was it?" asked Malfoy from the dining room.

"A house elf,"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Mhm," I said. I turned to Koji, "What did you knock at our door for, Koji?"

"Have you decided to become our house elf?" asked Malfoy walking in the room with my plate and my glass. "Are you done eating, Potter?"

"No," I stated.

"Koji has come to give Miss Faith and Mister Draco their mail," she said while taking out a few important envelopes. She handed them to me and bowed. "Koji will be delivering the mail to the rest of the couples," she left the kitchen bowing and I heard the portrait thud shut.

"Alright, most of them are addressed to us, so I'll open it," I concluded.

"Just read them to me," he said. "If you're going to open them,"

I tore open the first envelope gingerly, "It's from the Ministry,"

"Do we still have to get married?" he asked excitedly.

"I punched his arm. "Just listen:

_**Dear Miss Potter and Mister Malfoy,**_

_**The Ministry has concluded that to make sure every future witch and wizard are raised right, we have sent a Ministry worker to teach a class at Hogwarts called 'Family', enjoy your new class! The classroom number is 546. **_

_**Shayne Ronk**_

_**Department of Law Enforcement"**_

"I know how to raise a child!" he exclaimed.

"But do you know how to raise three?" I asked.

"Just open up the next one," he replied.

I opened the second envelope, "This one has the Malfoy seal on it,"

"Read it,"

"_**Dear Draco,**_

_**For the past few days, I've been waiting for your owl for a few days now. In fact ever since the new law has been passed! Please send news on the girl that has been assigned to you, **_

_**Love,**_

_**Mum**_"

"Ah,"

"Want some parchment and a quill?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Well too bad, I have to finish opening these letters," I said. "It's just so hard!" I said making an excuse to not help him.

"I know how hard it isn't," he smirked.

My cheeks flushed a deep red and I turned my back to his insulting lips. I finished reading my letters, one was from Danica, another from Hanna, an additional from Hagrid, another from Blaise to Malfoy; I set it right in front of him and the last one was my subscription to the Flourish and Blotts. Hanna's letter was just her asking me to be her bridesmaid. Danica's was longer detailing every single thing she's planning for her wedding and how it'll be perfect. Hagrid asked me over for a cup of tea before my wedding. I set the Flourish and Blotts letter down and stuffed my book bag with all the necessary books... I have Family first period (Now that they've taken away my free period, which I desperately needed to study for the N.E.W.T.s), I didn't wait for Draco as I slammed the portrait hole close and walked up to Dormitory Hanna shared with Ron. Her Dormitory was 5 doors down from mine, between Pansy's and Hermione and Blaise's. I knocked.

The portrait opened and I saw Ron who stood on the other side. "Hello Faith," he greeted. "Come on in," I walked into a very cosy looking common room.

The walls were deep blue and tan flooring. She had a matching love seat and arm chair, crowding around the area of the flickering fire in the fireplace. They were of the shade deep brown. On every wall there stood either a bookshelf full of books or a whole bookshelf.

"Hanna!" shouted Ron from up the stairs. He turned to look sheepishly at me, "So how is it?"

"You mean Malfoy?"

"Yeah," he said shoving his hands in his pocket. "The Ferret,"

"You know," I said, "The usual, except a tad bit milder."

"That's good, I guess," He said.

Hanna bounced down the stairs and jumped right in front of me, she was clad in her school robes as I was. "Did you get my letter?"

"Yeah,"

"And?"

"And...?"

"Are you going to be my bridesmaid?"

"Well it depends," I said, "Are you going to be mine?"

She rolled her eyes, "Are you really that thick Faith? Of course I'll be your bridesmaid!"

"Then I guess its set then," I said, she grabbed a red apple from her kitchen and we exited her Dormitory, with Ron trailing behind us, adding some input every so often. We knocked on Danica's door. She had the place to herself; you know seeing that George was in Diagon Alley. Ditto for Pansy and Percy. Danica joined us with a grin and we continued to talk about weddings. We waited for every one of our friends and soon our small group; consisting of Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Hanna, Danica, Ron and me, reached the classroom for our 'new' class. I went in and sat down surrounded by my friends. Not five minutes after we sat down Draco and his gang of Slytherins walked in. They lazily strutted to a few desks behind us. Draco glared at me so I, being quite mature, stuck my tongue out.

"Students, students," said a voice from the front of the room. I tore my glare away from Malfoy and towards the source of the voice. A middle aged witch stood in front of us, she had on navy robes and an equally navy pencil skirt. Her sandy blond hair was hanging loose to the middle of her back. She had smoky blue eyes and a small nose. "Welcome to the class 'Family!' I am Professor Shayne Ronk." She surveyed the class, "Let's take some attendance," she picked up a piece of parchment. "Parvati Patil and Terri Boot,"

Parvati raised her hand from one side of the room, and Terry from a few rows back.

"That won't work..." she said. "Is anyone sitting with their spouse to be?"

Nobody raised their hand.

"Alright, get into your pairs and sit down _beside each other_; I want tall this down in the next minute. Now," she said. There was a great stirring of people gathering their stuff and shuffling round to find their 'spouse to be'. Draco hadn't budged from his back seat, so I had to gather my things and shuffle to the seat next to his. I saw Danica and Pansy standing around awkwardly, you know conserving they didn't have any 'spouses to be' in the classroom. "Why don't you two have partners?"

"Well," Danica said. "Considering that they don't go here, I guess that's the reason why."

"Do they go to a different school?" asked the Professor.

"No," said Pansy, "Mine already graduated,"

"Mine dropped out during his 6th year because of the poor teaching Umbridge had given and opened a very popular joke shop with his twin, who was killed in the war," said Danica bluntly. Even though she kept her face straight, I could see the water slightly building up at her eyes when she mentioned Fred.

"Oh," said Professor Ronk. "Well, that simply won't do," she frowned, "I'll have them come to Hogwarts every day for this class,"

"Brilliant!" mused Danica.

I raised my hand, "Aren't you forgetting something, Professor?"

"And what would that be," she scanned my face, her gaze landed on my wrist; there was a scar to match Harry's. "Miss Potter?"

"Well, George owns a _very_ popular shop... who would take care of it while he's away?"

"Very good question, Miss Potter," This deserved me a smile from the Professor and a scowl from Danica. Sheesh, I was just thinking about George here, sorry!

"He could leave it to one of brothers," suggested Danica.

"They all work," I pointed out.

"What if he just closed it for the time he was at Hogwarts?" suggested Hanna.

"Brilliant idea, Miss Flutter-Nutter," said Professor Ronk, "10 points to Ravenclaw,"

She grinned proudly and began scribbling in her notebook, probably doodling.

"Alright ladies, here's some homework for you, you need to contact your spouse to be and tell them that it's crucial to show up for this class," said Professor Ronk, "Take up two seats today,"

And on we went with our class, Danica and Pansy sat down. We took the attendance and went around the room playing some ice breaker games to introduce ourselves as a couple. Soon we were handed out small leather books with blank pages.

"This will be your journal as a couple. You will keep all the important information about your family," said the Professor. "You have the rest of the class to come up with your wedding plans and some baby names if you're finished those,"

I took out my favourite quill Harry had gotten me it as one of the presents for my birthday. I opened the book and wrote: This is the propriety of Faith Potter and Draco Malfoy. Malfoy grabbed my quill and scribbled out Potter and replaced it with Malfoy. I scowled but let it pass and took my quill back, I wrote down all the details that we had planned; his best men would be Blaise, Ron and Harry. Them for my bridesmaids I had Hanna, Pansy and Hermione. I had Danica has my maid of honour. Malfoy and I made a deal, if I let Pansy be a bridesmaid then he'd let my brother and Ron be one of the best men. I had Ginny as a junior bridesmaid and Luna as the flower girl. For the ring bearer we decided on Teddy Lupin, the son left in my care and Harry's. We had an appointment tomorrow for wedding clothing; I'd bring every bridesmaid, maid of honour and flower girl.

"Let's make a list of boy names we could use... and another list of girl names we could use," I said.

_James, Alexander, Sirius, Oliver, Balendin,_

_Scarlett, Alivia, Emily, Elizabeth, Caralee, Venita, Carillie, Carella, _

"Trade lists?" I asked, he nodded.

His read:

_Scorpius Draco Malfoy_

_-or—_

_Aura Amorita Malfoy_

I sighed. "Draco, we have to decide together," I said, "You know as a married couple?"

"But my names are so much better!"

"No, they aren't!" I said.

"They're better than _Oliver or Sirius_!"

"Sirius is- was- my godfather!" I exclaimed, shocked, "He meant so much to me before he died, he still does!"

"Do I look like I care?"

I see he's not going to budge, I sighed in defeat. "Fine, I agree to the boy's!" I said, "But I want to pick the girl's!" I said.

"Fine,"

"Alright," I confirmed, "So for the girl I want Scarlett Carella Malfoy,"

"Fine,"

"Okay!" I smiled. I spent the rest of the class doodling in the leather book while Malfoy sat with his arms crossed over his chest criticizing my artwork, which wasn't too swell to begin with.

"Alright class," said Professor Ronk, "Class is dismissed! I look forwards to seeing you tomorrow!"

I shuffled out of the classroom with my book bag thrown over my shoulder with my friends, we went made our way to our next class, several of us had to part ways, but some stayed with me onto our way for our class. I finished my day and decided not to eat supper at the Entrance Hall with those great long tables, so instead I went back to the Dormitory.

"Clockwork," I whispered to the Portrait, he smiled and swung open. I made myself some salad with tomato, cucumber and peppers, topped off with cucumber dressing. I didn't want to sit down at the dining room table, so I grabbed the new book that I was reading and sat on the white couch, reading and lifting forkfuls of salad into my mouth. After I finished this I grabbed some orange juice.

My wedding is in five days. Oh Merlin! When I imagined my wedding I had imagined a perfect little ceremony with someone I loved... not with my enemy! Why is Karma punishing me with Draco Malfoy? I washed my fork, bowl and glass and put those away. I heard a knock at the door as soon as I finished putting the clothing into the washing machine and starting it. I walked across the room and opened the portrait hole. Koji was standing there smiling up at me.

"Evening, Mademoiselle Potter," she said. She took out a letter from her rags. "You gots a very urgent letter,"

"Thank you Koji," I smiled I took the letter and put it down on the coffee table, "I need to write a few letters and I need you to deliver them tonight,"

"Yes, mistress Faith!" she said. Do you want something to eat while I write them?"

"That's so nice of misses, but Koji cannot accept the invitations to has something to eats," said th little elf.

"Nonsense!" I said. I cut her up some apples and gave hr some milk to drink. She ate them happily has I wrote letters to all my bridesmaids, flower girl and my Maid of Honour, each of them said:

_**Dear _,**_

_**I'd love to have you as my _! I have requested permission from Professor McGonagall to go get our dresses tomorrow and to be fitted. Pease meet me at my Dormitory at 10am.**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Faith Potter**_

"Here you go, Koji," I handed her the letters after I sealed them. "Please deliver them as soon as possible,"

"Koji will deliver them right now, at this moments for misses," she bowed leaving the Dormitory.

I changed into my pjs; consisting of pyjama pants that I had cut down to a half of my thigh, and a baggy Quidditch shirt. I sat down on one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace, and I opened my book and read. Malfoy sauntered into the portrait a few chapters later. He left his book bag on the coffee table.

"Malfoy," I said. "First of all, bring our book bag upstairs," I saw him roll his eyes, "And second of all, you have a letter,"

He went into the kitchen, completely ignoring me, "Are the clothes done washing?"

"No, I need to put them in the dryer soon,"

He came back with an apple.

"Malfoy, you have a letter," I repeated. It had looked important.

"Where?"

"On the coffee table," I pointed. I got back to my book, hearing the tearing noise of the envelope opening. My reading was immediately interrupted by Malfoy's voice.

"_**Dear Draco,**_

_**I will need to speak to Faith immediately tomorrow. Please have her come by the Manor.**_

_**Love, Mum**_"

I groaned.

"You hear that, Potter?" he asked. "You're going to meet my mum tomorrow!"

"Malfoy," I said calmly, "I'm going wedding dress shopping tomorrow,"

"Have her come with you then." He shrugged.

"Fine," I took out a quill, ink and some parchment from Malfoy's book bag. I wrote:

_**Dear Mrs Malfoy,**_

_**Tomorrow I am going wedding dress shopping, how about you met us there? The store belongs to Monsieur Frederick. I look forward to meeting you there at 10.**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Faith Potter**_

There was a knock at the door, Malfoy opened it and Koji was there.

"I has a reply to your letters, misses," she said handing me out a handful of letters.

"Thank you Koji," I smiled. "Could you send this to Mrs Malfoy please?" I asked.

"Yes! Koji would loves to, misses"

I handed her the letter and she bowed deeply, leaving me to my book and Malfoy to whatever he was doing at this moment.

"Good luck for tomorrow," he smirked.

"What?" I said, completely lost, I was really absorbed in my book.

He rolled his pale eyes, "Don't you ever pay attention, Potter?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, defensive, "Most of the time,"

"I'm just saying good luck with my mum, tomorrow,"

"Why?" I asked. "It's going to be fine, I can handle myself,"

"You don't know my mum," he said, leaving me to ponder over his last statement as he exited to our bedroom.

* * *

><p>A.N: Thanks for the reviews: xXMizz Alec VolturixX ans Crazycakes91... they meant alot! :D :D :D<p>

So Let me know what you think of this chapter... boring? too long? too short (- I swear if you say too short imma pop a vein or something like tht ;P ) Tried to add plenty of Draco/ Faith moments like asked : )

So... review?

Yes. Review.

:D XD


	5. Chapter 5: Dresses, dresses and sighing

A/N: Hi! So I had to do a lot of research for this chapter... so don't hate appreciate? lolz... heehee sorry its like 6 in the moring and ive been writing since 2AM XP So enjoy!

oh, and on another note, I'd like to say that, if you want to see the dresses that I'm describing in this chapter, just head on over to my profile and check them out... theyre honestly beautiful and I think you should. I CANT WAIT TO GET THIS WEEDING THING OVER . sorry, I have a ide for this chapter, but i need the weding to be over sooo : /

heehee ENJOY! and review! please please please for Merlin's sake review!

* * *

><p>"Faith!" yelled Malfoy from downstairs, waking me up from my deep sleep.<p>

"Go away!" I yelled back, switching from on my back to my side, hugging the pillow closer to my side, today was the first time I had slept with Malfoy in the same bed, and it wasn't too bad, in fact it was comfortable! But just don't tell anyone I said that.

"Alright," he shouted back, "I'll just tell Hermione, Danica, Hanna, Ginny, Luna and Pansy that you can't go dress shopping with them!"

"No!" I said, my eyelids fluttering open, "Wait! I'll be down as soon as possible!"

I jumped out of bed and took off my pjs. I threw on some jeans and a hoodie. I brushed my wavy hair till all the knots were out while brushing my teeth, and let me tell you... not too easy to do. I grabbed my flip flops and ran down the stairs. I don't know what I expected, to see Danica and Malfoy bitching at each other, but no, I saw them all gathered around, drinking some tea.

"Alright," I said, "Let's go,"

"Hold on a second," Draco said after everyone had gotten up and put on their shoes. He placed his arms around me, so that his back was facing the others. He hugged me and I felt two things slip into my jacket pocket. "Spend as much as you want and you're welcome,"

"Huh?" I asked.

"Good luck, Potter," he waved. "You'll need it,"

I left with my friends and Pansy; once the Portrait door slammed close my friends all started talking at once.

"What in the name of Merlin's baggiest pants was that?" demanded Danica, her arms flying above her head.

I reached into my pockets and grasped a heavy pouch of money, I then felt something round. I slid it out of the pocket and found a red apple. Wow, Malfoy is something else. I never thought he would've done anything like that. I never thought he'd have emotions, let alone care about someone else. He's always had been the cowardly jerk.

"I don't know..." I responded.

They all talked amiably-even Pansy! - When we arrived to Hogsmeade to disaparate into Diagon Alley. They followed me into the wedding store. I didn't see Narcissa Malfoy anywhere, so we sat and they continued talking about whatever. I just thought about how strange the situation was while munching on my juice apple. Finally Mrs Malfoy arrived 10 minutes late.

"Mrs Malfoy," I greeted.

"I'm late," she said. "One rule that Malfoy women must listen to is to always be fashionably late – 10 minutes – for social events, and to never apologize for it,"

"Alright, Mrs Malfoy," I said.

"Oh, please call me Narcissa," she said, I caught her looking at me, taking every last detail in as if I'll fade and she needs to take a mental photograph.

"Right," I said, "Let's go pick out our dresses!"

We pushed dresses and dresses back on hangers as we ruffled through them all, I tried on several dresses before Narcissa sighed.

"You simply are not looking for the right one," she said, "Here," she took out an amazingly stunning dress. "Go try out this one and come show me when you're done,"

I went into the change room and took off my Muggle clothing and gently pulled the wedding dress on me. I stepped out and heard several people gasp. What? Was I not supposed to be out of that tiny little stall?

"You look marvellous, dear," she smiled. "Look in the mirror,"

I turned to the closest one and understood why others gasped. I let out a breath myself. It was made of Satin and Tulle; it could be described as a mermaid gown with a beaded bodice and one silver spaghetti strap. The bodice was pleated with crystal Swarovski crystal beading, there was a soft V-neck that kind of resembled a sweetheart neckline, and the back was a deep V neck, dropped high-low waistline and a beautiful chapel length train that glided out from the gorgeous dress. It was... breathtaking. I turned around a few times. Oh wow!

"Faith! You HAVE to get that dress!" said Hanna.

"Okay," I said blushing. "You should go try on yours," I went back into the stall and took off the dress putting back on my all too comfortable red hoodie and jeans. I came out and waited several minutes for my friends to come out with their dresses. Some of them I turned down saying: "Uh... no," I know it was rather flat, but I had to say it otherwise they would've actually considered it. Moments later, Pansy came out with a short red dress with shoulder sleeves. It went mid thigh, which was so far the best, seeing as all her other dresses were extremely short and low cut. She nodded and said she liked this one.

Hanna came out after that with a strapless sweetheart neckline. On the bodice there was semi thick shiny gold threading, the bottom having the same threading and slightly pooling out and a cathedral train that flew out gracefully.

"That's beautiful!" I whispered.

She laughed.

"I'm serious," I said, "If you don't buy that, then I'm going to force you to,"

"She laughed, "You and your empty threats,"

"Are you going to buy it?"

She nodded, still smiling and slightly laughing.

"Good,"

She returned to her stall and came out to sit with Pansy, Narcissa and I. We waited and waited, rejecting a few dresses, when suddenly, Hermione came out. Her dress was light pink and complemented her brown hair nicely. It brought out the cinnamon tint in her eyes. It was a sweetheart neckline with sliver thread linking the silver beads sown into the bodice of her dress. It poofed out quite a bit, but not too much and was floor length, like most dresses picked out today. We encouraged her to buy it and Danica came out as Hermione sat with us. She was wearing a Grecian style with draped sleeved ad a beaded belt to liven up everything. It was pure white and made of the nice silk fabric that hug every curve properly, accentuating her ample bosom. The dress ended at her ankles. She asked us what we thought and we told her honestly that no dress seemed more appropriate than this one. She bit her lower lip and told us she was buying it no matter what we thought... which didn't make sense at all... but it was Danica, so what more could you expect?

Danica was still in the stall when Ginny came out in a very simple strapless pure white gown with some silver flowering on the side below her right breast. It looked amazing on her and brought out the red in her hair and the blue in her eyes. Danica came out and expressed her view. Meanwhile Luna sauntered in holding one yellow dress. Ginny went to go get changed back into her normal clothing as Luna went in to change into her yellow dress. Ginny came out quickly, setting the dress in our pile that we had started since mine.

We waited a few minutes making idle chat. She came out afterwards with the yellow dress. It had an interesting yellow bodice with patterns one it. The material suddenly changed when the bodice ended, revealing a poofed out skirt. It looked magnificent on her. We praised her then set out to find our bridesmaid dresses once she changed back into her Muggle clothing.

I found several pretty dresses but none as pretty as the ones Narcissa found. I made Hanna try on the light blue flouncy slightly curved strapless gown that ended below her knee. There was a black bow tie in the middle of it between her bodice and her skirt. Normally bow ties didn't impress me, but this one seemed appropriate on this, t looked cute on it and her. We made Ginny try on the olive green with the square neckline and the pleated bodice with a bow tie on the side. The skirt stopped at her knees. Again the bow tie was necessary. Ginny's hair and skin tone really looked amazing with the dress. We added this one to our pile of dresses we were buying. I looked among the racks of dresses and found a very Danica dress; it was an emerald green scoop neckline with a drippy sort of skirt that ended at her ankles. She loved the dress so I added it to the pile, since Narcissa and I both agreed that it did suit her properly. I found a simple red straight across strapless that ended just below her knees. I hate to admit this because of all the years Pansy has brought misery into my life, but she did look wonderful in it, her dark hair standing out the most. I added it to the pile, even though she didn't like it; she complained it was too long. When I added it to the pile, my back to her, I rolled my eyes. I pointed out to her when she wouldn't stop complaining that it was my wedding and she should just toughen up. I saw Narcissa looking at a pink dress, it looked pretty and it also suited Hermione so I got her to try it on for me. It was a strapless with a flowery decoration on top of the neckline. It tightened kind of like a belt at the end of her bosom and flew out from under her; it was the same material as Danica's wedding dress so it hung down beautifully. I added it to the pile and found a halter pale yellow dress. Luna tried it on and it flew past her knees, it was made of the same materiel as Hermione's bridesmaid dress. I was able to say I was done shopping for my weddings' dresses and I let my friends put their dresses on me. Through the several I tried on, Danica picked an orangish red scoop neckline Grecian dress which crossed at the back. It went to my ankles, I have to admit, and I did feel like a Goddess in it. So it was decided then that I'd be her Maid of Honour and that this dress was for me. She picked a white fading to pink then to darker pink floor length gown that was tied lightly at the waist by a thin belt. And so Danica was ready to. She joined me in getting dressed for the wedding. Luna dragged us to some yellow dresses. The final product was me being in a halter top dress ending at the knees, Danica in ankle length dress with a square neckline and Hermione in a scoop neckline with a slightly longer dress. All these were in vibrant yellow. Luna asked Danica in a dazed voice if she would mind being her maid of honour. Danica responded with a yes and so we helped Hermione with her bridesmaid dresses. We picked out lilac dresses, Hanna in a strapless sweetheart neckline with a black belt. Danica had a bateau neckline and a dark lilac belt. I had a slightly curved strapless with a black belt. Then we went to help Ginny. She wanted us to where vibrant blue dresses. So she picked out a strapless tight bodice and draping skirt for me, a ankle length dress with a neckline that was supported by two thin strands of materiel, creating a V, and Hermione was to wear a scoop necked dress with s plain skirt. We went over to Hanna, when we finished with Ginny to help her with her dresses. She had picked out a strapless forest green dress with a one shoulder strap that carried three pick forest green roses the skirt flew down gracefully ad landed at just above our knees. She decided that Hermione and I will both wear this and that Hermione will be the Maid of Honour.

"Where's Pansy?" I asked Narcissa.

"She left when you were at Luna," she said raising an eyebrow as if she was daring me to defy her.

"Right," I said.

"We paid for our dresses and left the shop.

"Thank you Narcissa for helping me out today," I said.

"No problem, Faith," she said. She slipped a small box and a letter in my pocket, you know seeing as I had no hands because I was holding all my dresses. "I'll see you at the wedding, dear," I watched her disappear into the crowd of witched and wizards wondering to myself why was she so nice.

Everyone put their dresses in Danica's walk in closet to keep away the lurking eyes of our betrothed. Since it's bad luck for the fiancé to see the wedding dress before the actual wedding. I walked back to my Dormitory to see Malfoy. I whispered the password and entered the Dormitory.

"I survived!" I called out.

"Oh yeah?" he said from upstairs.

"Yeah," I said, "In case you didn't realize, I'm tougher than I look!"

"I'm sure of it!" he exclaimed.

I trotted up the stairs and followed his voice to our bedroom. He was sitting on the bed. I threw myself on the bed.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," he said amused.

"Your mum gave this to me," I pulled out the letter and the small box from it.

"Oh," he picked it up. His eyes quickly scanned the letter, "She likes you,"

"Oh," I said. "That's good,"

I grabbed my book from under my pillow and read with my stomach pressed against the cool bed. I felt Malfoy get off the bed.

"Faith?" he asked.

This must've been important because he used my first name. "Yes?" I said turning around to look at him. He was on one knee. Was he tying his shoe? No he was holding that small little box that Narcissa had given me. "Oh!"

"Faith, er... what's your middle name?" he asked.

I laughed gently. "Lily and yours?"

"Lucius," he smirked.

"Both inheriting our parents' names as middle ones," I smirked.

"Indeed," he said. "Faith Lily Potter, will you marry me?" he opened the box to reveal a small two banded silver engagement ring adorned with a diamond. The bands had mysterious engraved patterns on them, but that added charm,

I chewed my lip and pretended to think. "Alright, _Draco_," I said. "But only on one condition,"

"Hate to be the one to point this out to you, Hun," he said, "but you don't have a choice,"

"One condition," I said wagging my finger at him, "You use my first name when you address me,"

"Only if you do so,"

"You have a deal, _Draco_," I said extending my hand, meaning for him to shake it.

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes," I confirmed.

He slid the magical wedding ring on my finger and he pulled me in for a hug. I sat back down on the bed, trying not to show my panic... or my sudden feeling of comfort. I don't know why I'd be calm... he was just hugging me, making me feel like I was drifting on a cloud. That's all.

* * *

><p>AN: Did you like it? Check out the dresses on my profile! _**Review**_ :D :D


	6. Chapter 6: Parties

A/N: Hi, so thanks for all the lovely reviews. I just want to answer one thing about about Riley Cullen 17's review. It was difficult, seeing as I'm not an expert at dress describing, but after some searching on waist lines, dress trains and necklines, there you have it! Thanks for all the positive reviews

I'm kinda neglecting my other story for you guys, since I'm gonig to post this chapter... but enjoy and.. er... did u check out the dresses on my profile? They're really pretty and i think you guys could do with the real thing :)

So thanks for supporting and encouraging and ll the positive things to say and thank you XxMizz Alec VolturixX, Riley Cullen 17 (thanks for joining, i fully appreciate everything) and Insertname. Love the name by the way!

So review!

oh and enjoy!

* * *

><p>The next couple of days were hectic. We kept receiving invites to other weddings, the pile on the coffee table was stacked high, half of them from my friends and the other half from Malfoy- <em>I mean Draco's<em>- friends, but in the end we both had to go to all of them. Thankfully no one planned to have their wedding as soon as ours, so this whole weekend was clear so that we can have our marriage. Every passing day Draco's snide comments seemed to amplify to nasty and hurtful comments, the one of the reasons why I always was at Danica's sorting out wedding affairs. It was Friday when we decided to have our Bachelorette party. Draco said he was going to have it then too. So I convinced him to let Harry, Neville, George and Ron to tag along for his bachelor party with Blaise. See? Now it was more of a party for him. We decided to keep the location of our parties a secret and so when I set out for my party, leaving Draco to wait for his fellow partygoers, all I could do was wave to him through the chatter of Hanna, Hermione, Danica, Ginny and Luna. He just nodded his head and swung the portrait shut.

I was dressed in one of the dresses Draco had bought me when we went wedding shopping earlier that week. It was a red off the shoulder tight dress that ended at mid thigh. It moved with body easily so I could dance without breaking the dress.

We arrived at a small bar ad talked forever while sipping on Firewhiskey.

"I've got an idea!" exclaimed Hanna, slightly giggling.

"What is it?" I asked.

She giggled. "Well you're going to have to wait because it's a surprise!"

"Alright," I laughed. We did a Side Along Apparition and arrived in front of some very loud and colourful club. "This?"

She laughed. "Yeah!"

Oh Hanna.

We walked into it, gaining immediate access seeing as we were all young and smoking. We danced a little, before all gathering around a table. There were some strippers on stage and they didn't do their job properly.

"These strippers are so lame," commented Hanna rolling her pretty eyes.

"We could do so much better," exclaimed Danica.

"Danica..." I started before she grabbed my arm. "What are you doing?"

"We're going to show these girls how to do this properly," she said frankly. She brought me to a back room where there were these exotic revealing clothing.

"How do you know where this stuff is?" I said exasperated.

"It's a gift, darling," she smiled. She began pulling things out and then tossed one outfit to me then took one for herself. I brought it up so I can examine it. Mine had a leather corset with red jewels beaded with silver thread. My very short leather shorts were held up by a gazillion belts. Have I mentioned that the shorts were red? Bright red? No, okay well here you have it. It's red. Merlin help me. "Look, you can wear this too," she held out a tiara.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically, "Because I totally wanted to feel like the Queen of whores," But I still did put it on my head. I turned to look at Danica; she was wearing a ripped shirt that revealed a lot of cleavage. She was also wearing a short pleaded skirt; in fact she looked like a Japanese fan girl. But that's not all on top of all that, she had a tie on that read I'm Bad, Need To Be Punished.

"Really Danica?" I exclaimed.

She just grinned sheepishly at me.

"Alright, looks like those horrible dancers are done," she glimpsed through the curtain. "Let's go,"

"What?" I said stunned.

"Let's go rock those sad boys' worlds,"

"Okay..."

We strode confidently on stage. Danica gripped the pole and threw er leg around. She did a few twists and turns, and then it was my turn to feel sexy and just plain out let loose.

*** Draco POV

"Ready boys?" asked Blaise. "This is Draco's last night at being single,"

"Yeah, yah," said George. "Let's just go in, this place looks really good.

"Right," I murmured. Last night... wasn't there tomorrow? Ah well.

We walked into the club and were immediately overtaken by the intense and extremely sexy dance done by a black haired woman swinging everything. Her curvy friend bent ways that I never thought possible. But all my focus went to the sexy black haired girl.

"I dibs the black haired one," said the Weasel.

"Oh you wish," I said, rolling my eyes. As if he could get a date.

"Watch and learn," said George, he hopped up on stage and immediately started grinding the curvy girl.

I followed his lead and jumped up in stage and grabbed the raven haired chick's hips. I brought her close to me, our bodies working together as one. We were interrupted by the voice of the curvy stripper.

"George?" she said. Her voice sounded really familiar.

"What's a matter?" demanded the girl I was rubbing myself against. "George? What are you doing here?"

That voice sounded familiar too.

"Why would you grind up against a random girl?" demanded Stripper 1 aka curvy.

"It must've been the comics' or something, true love pulled me your way!" he tried to cover up.

It was obvious that he knew her...

"If that's George... then...," the girl turned to face me... it was Faith! "Oh fuck!" she said.

"You know that's a bunch of bull!" said her friend... Danica? Yeah it was her. I recognized the bossy tones. "Bu I appreciate the effort,"

"Hi," I responded to Faith's utter shocked embarrassment.

"Oh Merlin!" she said. "Get off the stage!" she began pushing me, I grabbed her hands.

"You can't tell me what to do,"

"Neither can you, _Draco_," she hissed.

"Look Faith its George!" said Danica before trailing off when she saw me. "Oh fuck,"

Why did people have that reaction around me? I hate to admit this. But can't we get back to what we were doing a few seconds prior Danica's discovery?

"If you're here," Faith said, "Then that means Harry... OH FUCK,"

"Why would you say that?" I teased. "That's not a very nice word, Potter,"

"Not now, Draco," Faith said. "Shove off!"

"Fine, fine!" I said throwing my arms in the air in defeat; I'll get rejected by my own fiancée."

She just glared at me before running behind the curtains.

"Drama Queen," I muttered before following her. I walked into a room full of costumes, Faith was taking off her stripper clothing. "Maybe you should wait to bear all to me on our Honeymoon," I smirked.

"Oh Merlin!" she shoved me out of the room, and I was laughing my arse off so I guess I managed to make it down and off the stage, new strippers were up, I joined Blaise and the others at the table, Danica had joined them, still fully decked out in her stripper gear.

"Was that Faith?" demanded Potter.

I rolled my eyes, ready to lie to his face, he looked quite angry, and it didn't feel right to throw Faith in the fire.

"I'd think carefully before answering that question," he said.

Right then Faith flew out and joined us; she beckoned everyone who was at her bachelorette table to join us

"What the bloody hell were you thinking, Faith?" demanded Harry. "Oh wait, sorry, you _weren't_ thinking,"

Faith lower lip began to tremble.

"Honestly, Potter," I intervened. "It wasn't that bad,"

"Just keep it in your pants. Malfoy," he snapped.

"Merlin, Potter," I said, "It wasn't that fucking bad,"

"Remember our talk the other night?" said Potter.

"Oh Merlin." I sighed.

"Do you remember?" he demanded.]

"Of course I bloody do Potter!" I exclaimed. "How could I forget? Now if you don't mind, I'm going to take my bride back to our Dormitory," I grabbed her arm and we left a Potter that simply could not hold his tongue. Once we were outside of the club, we Disaparated to Hogsmeade and walked back to Hogwarts. All this done with no talking. We arrived at our Dormitory and she threw herself on the couch. "That dress looks really nice on you,"

She regarded me with a look to see if I was joking or not.

"I'd accept this compliment, Faith, there aren't a lot to come," I said quickly covering up my tracks.

"Thanks," she said after awhile. She opened her book and read. I brought her some tea and she drank it while I drank mine, we were both reading our separate books.

"Thanks Draco," she said getting up. "For everything,"

"Everything?" I said puzzled.

"The tea? The saving from my brother and my tears?" she smiled. "Well I'm going to go to bed, so, goodnight Draco," She crouched down and hugged me.

"Night, Faith," I said when she got up. "Don't let me catch you at strip clubs without me again!"

She laughed.

It seems like all the density that had piled up since the wedding had disappeared down the drain. It was a good thing too; I was losing so much energy being angry. I joined her sleeping figure 10 minutes or so later. The last thing I saw before drifting off into my dreamland was her almond shaped eyes closed and her sleeping peacefully.

* * *

><p>AN: Did you like it? LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! Review? Yes.

Review.

Love you guys!


	7. Chapter 7: The Bloody Wedding

A/N: Soo it took me sooo long to complete this chapter what with all the research I needed to do. But here you hve it.. also a special dedication to Miz La La, a awesome writer! Author of Compatible Origins! Thank you reviewers: xXMizz Alec VolturixX and The Bllonde One! Xd

So without further ado... ENJOY (thanks Miz La La for being so supportive :) )

* * *

><p>Today we had the reception at 3 PM, so at 2:30PM I descended with Draco in some jeans and another hoodie. Once arrived we had to run around everywhere until the rest of the guests arrived, which was 10 minutes after 3, thanks to Mrs Malfoy. We had to rehearse endlessly the way each and every bridesmaid had to walk. As soon as the Bridesmaids, Flower girl and Maid of Honour was marked perfect, we had to work on mine, and it took so damn long, you know seeing as I'm a klutz and all. We finally were finished and decided to take a break once Malfoy, Harry, Ron and Blaise were practising. We watched the pond and the leaves ripple and sway in the late summer breeze. We chatted about each and every wedding and then heard Narcissa's voice in the mitz of a discussion about flowers, I already had mine picked out, they were to be pure white roses, mixed with a handful of lavender roses and orange roses. Sometimes you could spot the odd yellow one or so. I was very happy with this pick, because when I searched at the library for the meaning of the colours of roses, I found out that:<p>

**Red** Love, Beauty, Courage and Respect, Romantic Love, Congratulations, "I Love You", "Job Well Done", Sincere Love, Respect, Courage & Passion  
><strong>Red (Dark)<strong> Unconscious beauty

**Red (Single)** "I Love You"

**Deep Burgundy** Unconscious Beauty

**White** Purity, Innocence, Silence, Secrecy, Reverence, Humility, Youthfulness,  
>"I am worthy of you", Heavenly<p>

**White (Bridal)** Happy love

**Pink** Appreciation, "Thank you", Grace, Perfect Happiness, Admiration, Gentleness, "Please Believe Me"

**Dark Pink** Appreciation, Gratitude, "Thank You"

**Light Pink** Admiration, Sympathy, Gentleness, Grace, Gladness, Joy, Sweetness

**Yellow** Joy, Gladness, Friendship, Delight, Promise of a new beginning, Welcome Back, Remember Me, Jealousy, "I care"

**Yellow with Red Tip** Friendship, Falling in Love

**Orange** Desire, Enthusiasm

**Red and White **Given together, these signify unity

**Red and Yellow** Jovial and Happy Feelings

**Peach** Appreciation, Closing the deal, Let's get together, Sincerity, Gratitude

**Pale Peach** Modesty

**Coral** Desire

**Lavender** Love at first sight, Enchantment

**Orange** Enthusiasm, Desire, Fascination

_**Black**_***** Death, Farewell _**Blue**_***** The unattainable, the impossible

**Single - any color** Simplicity, Gratitude

**Red Rosebud** Symbolic of purity and loveliness

**White Rosebud** Symbolic of girlhood

**Thorn-less Rose** "Love at first sight"

**Roses by the Numbers**

_A single rose of any color depicts utmost devotion_

_Two roses entwined together communicate "Marry me"_

_Six Roses signify a need to be loved or cherished_

_Eleven roses assure the recipient they are truly and deeply loved_

_Thirteen roses indicate a secret admirer_

I scribbled all this down and lost the paper, but not before I chose what I needed. I really wanted to have 6 black and blue roses, considering their meaning, but why not start off this marriage properly?

I got up from my comfortable position lying in the grass, but I had to follow my friends.

"Now," said Narcissa once I arrived, "The big day is tomorrow and we'll go through this until its perfect, so no complaining."

We all agreed glumly, but I deserved myself a I-told-you-so smirk from my husband-to-be. We started the ceremony as planned, but as soon as I started walking down the aisle I was rudely interrupted.

"No, no, no!" said Narcissa, "Walk like this," she demonstrated a perfectly graceful walk. If you think I can walk like that, then there is seriously something wrong with her brain. "Try it again!"

We snapped back into position restarting the whole ceremony again. I finally got it right after the 50th time and we had to repeat it 100 more times to make sure I wouldn't forget. We finally wrapped up as the sun was setting. I sat down by the bond and took off my flip flops and rolled up my jeans. I let my feet me enveloped by the warm but still cool pond water. I soaked in the sunset painted on the sky, the yellows, oranges and reds meeting to create one huge swirl of beauty. I couldn't tear my eyes away from it until I felt someone sit beside me. I didn't want to look at the person, suspecting it was Danica or Hanna. But to my utmost surprise it was Draco.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I sighed breathlessly. I don't know what I was expecting, maybe: Not as beautiful as you are, as cheesy as that sounds. So understand what he said next didn't exactly make me melt, but disappointed.

"We should be heading back," he whispered. Hey at least he wasn't speaking aloud, this sunset was so magical it would feel wrong to break the moment. "We'll want to be all rested up for tomorrow."

"Where are the others?" I whispered.

"They left," he whispered back, "They told me that it is normal for you to go off in a daze and stare at the sunset. So I had to wait for you here for a long time,"

"It's a beautiful sunset," I repeated.

"Yes, Faith, it is,"

"Right, well I better just soak it all in one last time," I stared at it one moment longer as promised than threw on my flip flops.

"What are those?" Draco asked curiously.

"Oh, just Muggle footwear called 'flip flops'," I explained.

"Why is it called flip flops?" he asked.

"Because, supposedly it makes a flip flop sound," I explained, "But, personally I think it makes a-"

"Plip plop" said Draco and I at the same time.

"Muggles and their weird names for footwear," he grabbed my arm and we apparated to Hogsmeade and walked the way back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding. We head up to the Dormitory. I headed towards the kitchen and made a few sandwiches, since we had skipped supper and I didn't feel like going all out and making a 7 course meal. I put the handful of sandwiches I didn't eat on a plate and poured some milk in a cup. I brought it out to Draco; who was sitting on the couch going over wedding plans.

"Here," I said giving him his meal.

"Thanks?" he said, "Why did you make me food?"

"I wouldn't want my 'spouse-to-be' to starve the night before our wedding," I laughed.

He ate the sandwiches, "This is a mean sandwich," he said while gulping down some skim milk.

"Thanks," I said taking out my book and reading the 10th chapter.

"I'm not kidding," he said, "This is really good,"

"That's good to know,"

We went to bed and had a peaceful and long sleep before we were woken up by the constant pounding downstairs.

"Faith," Draco groaned, "Go get the mail,"

"No," I said before I turned over on my other side, "You go get it,"

"If you want this marriage to work, then you go get it," he said. The knocking was louder.

"These threats are stupid, because we both know it won't work,"

"Way to be optimistic in the morning," he said sarcastically, "Especially on our wedding day,"

"Wait what?" I said sitting up in bed, all my sleepiness zapped away

"Our wedding day," he repeated, now it was his turn to sit up in bed hastily, "Fuck! What time is it?"

"I don't know, I don't have a bloody watch," I said throwing the covers off of me.

He rummaged around I his bedside table to find his watch, once he did he muttered another: Fuck!

"Well what time is it?" I said grabbing a random shirt and some cut-off jeans.

"3 hours before our wedding,"

"Oh Merlin!" I said. I put my hair up in a messy pony tail, "I'll see you at the altar,"

I grabbed a red apple and a juice box from the kitchen before swinging open the portrait hole to almost run into all of my bridesmaids.

"What the hell took so long?" demanded Danica.

"I slept in," I said under my breath.

"Hurry we have to go to Hogsmeade," said Hanna, "So we can disaparate to the Malfoy Manor,"

"Why are we going there?" I asked as we ran to Hogsmeade, "Wait shouldn't we have gotten our dresses first?"

"All of the bridesmaid dresses for your wedding is at the Manor," said Hanna, "So is your wedding dress,"

"Wait, when did this happen?" I asked.

"Merlin Faith!" said Danica, "Don't you ever pay attention?"

"We mentioned it yesterday at the reception,"

"Right," I said.

We finally arrived at Hogsmeade, breathless, but on time, but as soon as we disaparated to the Manor and arrived in front of the big menacing doors, I felt a unfamiliar feeling in my stomach, it was as if a million butterflies were on bloody steroids. We were greeted by a house elf that brought us to Narcissa in a huge guest room. There were all the dresses for this wedding on the enormous bed with silver drapings hanging from the bed. There was a huge mirror that took up a quarter of the vast wall. On the wall beside there was a grand vanity set.

"Welcome," said Narcissa, "to my dressing room!" Her arms came up in a flourish to show us the grand room brightly illuminated by a huge chandelier in the middle of it. "We must get to work,"

Everyone got ready around me while I sat and hate my apple, sometimes sipping my juice box. Hermione was the first one ready, taking out her book before setting it down and helping the girls zip up their dresses. I decided that I couldn't leave Hermione's hair like that, so with a flick of my wand her light brown bushy hair turned into beautiful curls that gracefully fell down on her shoulders. I applied just some mascara, blush and lipstick seeing that she didn't really need it. Then Hanna was done with her dress and adding her close fitting black ballet flats. We put her hair in a elegant French twist and several strands of hair fell from falling from it and into her face. We added just a tad bit of makeup and soon with the help of Narcissa we helped Danica, Ginny, Luna and Pansy get ready.

Every girl turned to me expectantly.

"How much time till the wedding starts?" asked Hanna.

"An hour and thirty minutes," said Narcissa looking at the grand clock on one side of the room.

"We don't have enough time to get here ready!" exclaimed Danica.

"What?" I said, "All I have to do is get the damn dress on,"

Everyone laughed around me.

"You're funny, Faith!" said Danica.

"Draco never told me you were witty!" said Narcissa.

I just glared at the lot. "Thanks guys,"

"Where's Mrs Weasley?" asked Hanna. "I thought she was helping us with the dressing and other things like such,"

The doorbell rang and Narcissa smiled. "That must be her,"

We were soon joined by Mrs. Weasley looking nervous and brave at the same time.

"Ginny!" said Mrs. Weasley her eyes immediately finding her daughter, "You look beautiful, darling!" she ran to hug her.

"Thanks mom..." she grimaced. "But you'll ruin my hair," Ginny's hair was slightly wavy a few soft wavy curls could be found in her hair.

"Nonsense!" she said. "Hanna! You look marvellous! As do the rest of you!"

"Right mum," said Ginny, "Back to the wedding,"

"Oh yes," she said, "Alright girls, let's get to work,"

Honestly I'm not that bad looking! I have thick wavy hair that goes mid shoulder blade I also have auburn eyes; the red mixed with the brown but the red protruding when the eyes are hit right. I have natural long thick eyelashes and slightly pouty lips... I'm slim! I'm not that bad. And here I thought friends were supposed to be supportive.

After having everyone fret around my face, hair and dress like flies I was done, just in time too.

"Wait!" said Hanna, "We need something new, something borrowed and something blues!"

"Why?" I asked, I was just about to look in the mirror... to see what I looked like.

"Didn't you know" asked Luna in her same dazed tone, "It's tradition at a wedding!"

"That's stupid," sneered Pansy.

"Hush, girl," said Narcissa, "She is right... I think I have something new in my room... You girls search for something blue in here,"

"Here, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, "I almost forgot," she reached in a delicate looking box and brought out Aunt Muriel's tiara. It was a beautiful and ancient goblin made tiara that shone with beauty. "Something borrowed,"

Everyone else rummaged in drawers as Mrs Weasley set the tiara on my head.

"I found something!" said Hanna from the Vanity table.

She held out something small and blue. "Earrings!" she smiled. "Do you like?" I came closer and saw that they were small sapphire studs.

"They're real," said Narcissa appearing from wherever she was, "I see you're going to be wearing many family heirlooms today," Her gaze was directed to my left hands wedding finger.

"Oh," I said blushing, "It's lovely,"

"Yes, it was my mother's and hers before that," she said before nodding and continuing by handing me a beautiful simple necklace.

"Ooh!" I cooed involuntarily, "It's beautiful!"

"Something borrowed," she said. "Aright, I think you're ready, do you have your vows memorized?"

Oh shit. That's what I forgot...

"Yep," I smiled shakily, hoping she'll take it for nerves instead. I'll just wing it, like everything in my life!

"Do you want to look at yourself in the mirror?" she smiled genuinely.

"Sure," I turned to face the gigantic mirror. What was reflected in the mirror was the most glamorous, earthy and beautiful girl, or princess, you know with the tiara and all, I have ever seen before. She had a slight tan to her skin, but was still pale, her lip were a natural shade of red and her cheeks a beautiful glow of blush, her eyes popped out the most, especially the red in it, it seemed to draw everything together, every lash and line it brought everything to center it. Her hair was in a elegant bun with many curls falling and tumbling into her face. Her dress seemed to make everything seem even more glamorous and earthy. I peeked at my shoes and saw that they were short silver heels pleasingly twisting around my ankle. The silver necklace was being pulled over the girl's head and made a light but still intense change, making her seem royal, just as the earrings added a majestic feeling to it all. I lifted up my hand and so did the girl. Oh wow! That's me!

"Do you remember your steps?" asked Narcissa, cutting into my discovery and my moment of pride and replacing it with pride.

"Er..." I said taking a few steps. I didn't fall, all I had to remember to do was to feel pretty and I'll be okay. "Yes,"

"Alright," she said. We disaparated to a white closed tent. "We're here," she said. She looked at Luna, "You know when to start, dear,"

"Yes," said Luna.

"Well, break a leg," she said before leaving with . The two adults were replaced by Mr. Weasley who I had owled earlier to ask to give me to Malfoy. We heard the music then Luna went out moments earlier throwing petals. Danica quickly threw me my bouquet. She made a sign of you're welcome.

Soon every bridesmaid left and I followed. When I saw the hundreds of people there, I beamed. I could see Lavender, Padma, Parvati, Dean, Seamus, Neville, George, everyone I knew and kept a small space in my heart. My heart thumped loudly, making my pulse race and I could only hear the whooshing of it. I arrived at the altar and saw Draco looking quite smart and sexy in a black tuxedo... wait did I just say he looked sexy, no I didn't... While the Minister was talking, all of it hit me suddenly as if I was punched in the stomach. I was marrying a Death Eater, everything I fought for was being destroyed by this marriage... why me? I looked into Draco's eyes to tell him I was going to leave the altar, but what I saw startled me senseless. He had the most adoring look in his pale almost gray like eyes. I have never seen that on his face... it looked strange, unnatural. But still it looked perfect on him. I flashed him the most reassuring smile I could muster.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace," said the Minister, hey he was the one who did Dumbledore's funeral and Bill and Fleur's wedding! Ah well.

No one spoke, why did no one speak?

The Minister continued with whatever he was saying. Now it was time to do the vows. Oh great, I can't screw up.

"From the first time I met you," I said, "I had a feeling we'd be crossing paths once or twice more than necessary." There were a few titters, I just noticed Harry, Ron and Blaise standing behind Draco. Harry looked glum and solemn. "But I'm glad that you have my back, Draco Malfoy, and that I get to be stuck with all the wittiness crammed inside your brain, all the love your heart has sheltered, I'm glad that I have you,"

That was actually pretty good. I'm pretty impressed with myself. The Minister indicated Draco's turn to say his vows.

"I have always felt like a piece of m heart would stick with you, against every defence I've developed, they soon crashed down in your presence and you got to see me for who I am. We haven't been with each other for a long time, but t least I know I'll be happy when I'm married to you. I know that we will be sharing fights and tears, but every time you argue with me, I know it's because you care and not because you're being spiteful. I'm a proud man today because I'm marrying you, Faith Lily Potter," he said.

I heard a few sobs come from the crowd. Wow, he blew my mind.

"Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and health, in poverty and in wealth, to hold and love, to honour and obey, till Death do you apart?"

"I do," smirked Draco.

"And do you, Faith Lily Potter, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and health, in poverty and in wealth, to hold and love, to honour and obey, till Death do you apart?"

I gulped down all the emotions clawing to overspill in my throat. "I do," I said.

"Please exchange rings," said the Minister happily.

He put mine on, then I put his ring on his lender finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," he said, "You may kiss the bride,"

Oh Merlin! I forgot about the kissing part. Fuck. Malfoy came closer to my face and caressed my lips sweetly with passion. I kissed back, hoping that I didn't disappoint. Cheers erupted around us to celebrate our marriage. He pulled away, the familiar smirk tugging at his lips.

* * *

><p>AN: Sooooo

REVIEW

And if you don't then what's the point of posting? : /

So REVIEW I REALLLLLY wanna know what you think so I can make adjustments! :D :D You should check out the dresses they are beautiful!

REVIEW XD


	8. Chapter 8: Untold Tale

**A/N: HIII! Sorry I haven't posted recently... internet problems :/ I reaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllly appreciated all the reviews! :D :D So I'm working on ch. 9 right now... and im sorta jacking my bff's internet so XD... soooo enjoy... next chapterrrrr HONEYMOOON! REVIEW REVIEW or illl make baaaaaaaaaaaad things happen so there WONT be any lemons... :D :D :D I reaaaaaaaallly like this chapter :D :D **

**Do any of you awesomazing viewrs want to make me a banner? Just drop me a email, u'll see it on my profile! CAN U PLEAAAAASE make me a BANNER! PLEEEASE XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>We walked down the carpet in between the seats, the carpet I had just walked up, thankfully, not tripping; we got in the back of a horse drawn carriage. We were off to a clearing on the other side of the pond. Draco put his arm around me and we waved to the cheering crowd. I was surprised that he didn't take away his arm after we passed the crowd.<p>

"Quite a wedding," said Malfoy.

"Yep," I agreed, cautious.

"You look extremely striking, Faith,"

Oh. Okay, I'd like to take this time, right now, saying thank you Malfoy for making it awkward.

I blushed and chewed on my lower lip. "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself,"

He laughed while I continued to bite my lower lip, my cheeks already flaming.

"Who are you going to dance with for your father and daughter dance?" he asked, slightly chuckling. Merlin! What was so funny?

"Mr. Weasley or maybe Harry,"

"I think you should go with Mr. Weasley, it'd be more respectful of you,"

"I guess you're right,"

"I'm always right,"

"So am I,"

"Yeah right," he smirked.

"I am too!" I exclaimed. "Alright, Mr I'm- righter-than-you-are, what are you right about?"

"I will be kissing you soon," he said.

"I'm sure of-" I began, but what quickly cut off by his lips stopping mine.

Unfortunately I had to rip my lips from his. Did I just think unfortunately I had to... no, more like FINALLY or FORTUNATELY, no bloody unfortunately! I pushed my hands on his tuxedoed chest. "Get off of me Malfoy!" I said. "I want to get one thing clear; I don't love you, I completely hate you with every fucking fibre of my being, in fact, I don't know how I'm going to have sex with you. Let alone have fucking 3 children with you! I can't stand you!"

He removed his arm and tried to distance himself the most he could from me. "You're such a bitch, Potter,"

"I will forever remain a Potter; I don't want to be a Malfoy!" I sulked.

"You'll never be a Malfoy!" he exclaimed.

"Good! Why would I want to be part of a murderous family," I secretly thought he was going to smother me with a pillow at night.

"Oh, please!" he said, "I wouldn't smother you with a bloody pillow!"

"How did you- wait! You can't use Legilimens on me!" Why was he digging through my thoughts?

"Because it's funny to see what you're thinking," he smirked.

I let a mischievous smile creep onto my face, but he wasn't looking at me, so I was thankful. I didn't let my idea trot in my head, I just went along with it. I pictured a picture of Snape and Dumbledore naked and doing otherworldly things to each other. I smirked as I watched his reaction.

"Yuck!" he said. "What in the name of Merlin's baggiest pair of sweats is that? Do you have a teacher fetish?"

I smirked, "No, I have a thing for blonds,"

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow.

SHIT! I didn't mean to say that! How com that just slipped out? I wanted to bang my head against the carriage frame. Did someone slip some Verituserum in one of my drinks? Nope, that'd be a no. Why would I say that aloud? Is there something wrong with my brain?

He leaned in and whispered. "Well luckily for you, I have a soft spot for feisty females,"

"Oh puh-lease, Malfoy," I said as the ecstasy of his words spread flame in my veins, "You're just an arrogant git with a super big ego,"

"If my ego wasn't so big, then that would've hurt," he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and sat back in the carriage, taking in the passing scene. I am no longer single. I am tied to Malfoy, a man I hate, no! He's not even a man! He's a boy creature thing! His arm snaked back around my back.

"Hey!" I said. "What are you doing?"

"We're here," he said, "Now, I want you to _behave_!"

I looked around and saw the wedding guests who apparated there, we got out and I put on my best smile and waved to a few people, there were a few reporters seeing as I was Harry Potter's twin and I helped save the World. I blinked several times as the camera flared and flashed. I refrained myself from blocking the light from the camera's with my hand. We went to the table and sat down in front of the cake. All the other guests arrived and it was time to cut the formidable looking cake. I should've won an award for all the acting I had to do. Plenty of cameras had flashed then. We fed each other some of the goddamn marble cake. I wanted to mush the bloody cake into Draco's pretty little face, but I didn't because we fed each other small pieces, so I wouldn't be able to excuse my behaviour to the guests. Once all the guests got settled into eating the cake, Draco took my hand roughly and brought me onto the elegant looking dance floor. The music began to play and I was led in a simple waltz I had perfected for the Yule Ball in my fourth year.

"You seem tense," he said grabbing my arm tighter, "You should relax,"

I frowned and chewed on my lower lip trying to bite back my bitter words.

"Ah and you were doing so well at keeping a smile on your face!" he smirked.

"Go fuck yourself, Malfoy," I scowled.

"Tsk, Tsk," he mocked, "Language, Potter,"

"You're an asshole,"

He laughed. "I'm sure I am, _sweetie_, but you should smile for the cameras!"

"Why would I give the Wizarding world that satisfaction?" I said pretending to laugh.

"Because you love the Wizarding world, it's your 'first home', he said.

"Where'd you hear that?" I demanded urgently.

"Are you forgetting that interview you did with the Daily Prophet in the summer?"

"Oh yeah..." I said. Why would Malfoy memorize that? It's not like I mean anything to him...

"So, just sit through now and then you'll be quite happy and satisfied during the Honeymoon,"

I snorted. "As if!"

"It's true, your mind will be blown," he smirked.

"I don't want an S.T.I!" I whispered frantically.

"I don't have goddamn S.T.I, Faith!" he said, "Be real! Out of the two of, you'd have one!"

"Ouch!" I said. "I don't have an S.T.I because I'm not a fucking whore!"

"At least you'll be with someone experienced," he sneered. "I don't have an S.T.I, honest to Merlin!"

"Fine!" I said, "You don't have an S.T.I!"

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good,"

We danced silently before Malfoy opened his big trap again. "Smile, you look like someone just died"

"Maybe that's because someone did die," I muttered.

"Who?"

"Me," I stated flatly.

"Why would you say that?"

I took a deep breath, why must men be so stupid? "Because everything I've fought for; Freedom, love, happiness, went down the drain! I'm not supposed to be marrying you! I'm supposed to marry someone I love, someone who loves me and treats me equally! Not someone who decides everything for me! I need freedom, I need love and most importantly I need happiness, and frankly Malfoy, you've only caused me the opposite, I feel restraint, I feel unloved and I feel unhappy. So sorry if I feel like my fucking wedding day is my bloody murder!"

This caused Malfoy to shut the fuck up and keep smiling. But I could see through his smile and he looked pensive. It was hard for me to contain a small smirk once the dance was finished. Draco and I bowed graciously and we went back to our spots. Some couples took the dance floor. While I ate my marble cake with Draco, from the corner of my eye I could see how each and every couple were acting, to my utter surprise, it was Pansy and Percy who were getting along, while Danica and George were clearly arguing. After a few more dances and talking to Ron and Hanna, who were seated next to me, I heard a voice say: _And now for the special Father and Daughter dance!_

I got up and walked towards Mr. Weasley beaming. He took my hand slightly shocked and led me to the dance floor.

We danced a bit before I broke the silence. "Thanks for being there for me, ," I smiled.

"Any time, Faith," he said, "You've always been like a daughter to me,"

I beamed out the brightest smile I could imagine, this was what I wanted for my wedding, and Mr. Weasley showed me fatherly love, happiness and freedom. He was the father I never had. He's lost so much more to me than anyone else. I was the reason his son died. I was the one who caused him all that misery in the Ministry and through all that, he was still there for me. I was filled with so much sadness right there, I started crying.

"What's a matter, Faith?" he asked concerned.

"I'm – I'm - I – I'm sorry about Fred!" I stuttered while sobbing lightly. I can't cry... no, this is stupid; I had to bite back my tears. "It was all my fault!"

"How was it yours?" he said sadly.

"If we had never met, than Fred wouldn't have died in the War!"

"We would've fought in the war, Faith,"

"I'm sorry!"

"It's alright; Fred would've wanted you to move on,"

"What do you mean?" I asked, sniffling slightly.

He smiled at me sadly. "I know you two had a thing,"

What? No one knew! Not even George and Danica! Fred and I kept it a secret, always visiting each other dead in the night, singing sweet lullabies and holding each other closely. He had been my first. The one person that could make me laugh and cheer me up when something got me down.

"How did you figure it out?"

"The way he looked at you," he said.

"How did he look at me?"

Mr. Weasley shifted awkwardly on his foot, "It's a bit hard to explain, dear, but he would have a secret to his eyes; love,"

"He loved me?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes,"

"And now, I'm- I'm- and he's- he's looking down at us- and I'm married-"

"He would've wanted you to be happy,"

I'm almost laughed in his face. Ha! Me happy? I'm not happy! I wish Fred was down here! He would've calmed me by whispers in my ear. But I can't dwell in the past; I have to go forwards... The song ended and I thanked Mr. Weasley for a lovely dance. I joined Draco at the table.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"You mean besides the fact that I'm getting married to someone who should be in Azkaban?" I snapped.

He winced as if I slapped him... I wish I could...

"No, I mean the fact that you were crying," he asked slowly.

"I wasn't crying!" I said, my voice going several notches higher than the norm.

"Faith, I can read you like a book,"

"No you can't!"

"I can!"

"Nuh-huh!"

"I obviously can, now tell me why you were crying,"

"Because I'm happy," I turned away from him to look at the dancing figures.

I felt his hands on my shoulders and he spun me back around so that I was looking at him. "Faith Lily Potter- Malfoy, you better tell me what's happening!"

"Fine!" I said. "I was reminiscing with and he knew about the relationship Fred and I had!" I said, again close to tears.

His face slightly fell into a look of concern. "Do you want to get out of here?" he asked finally.

"Hell yeah, but I'm not ditching my own bloody wedding,"

"At least it'd make a great story for the Daily Prophet," he smiled.

I laughed, "It sure would, can you it now?"

"Newlyweds Malfoys flee wedding to Canada," he continued for me.

I laughed really loudly and everyone turned to look at me and I immediately quieted down. The guests looked away.

"Yes! That's such a win!" I laughed.

He smiled triumphantly. "I also managed to do something else,"

"Which is?" I asked leaning in so that we weren't far about, we were in kissing range, which at that moment didn't really bother me like it normally would've.

But before Malfoy could answer me, his eyes left my face and flew above me, I heard a cough behind me, so I turned around to see my brother shooting daggers at Malfoy... And me? Why me? What did I do?

"Would you care to dance with me, sister?" he asked bitterly.

"Oh sure," I said getting up.

"I managed to cheer you up, love," Draco said as I took Harry's hand, "Don't be long or I'll miss you too much, hun!" I saw how he was doing this just to get on Harry's nerves and laughed at how his eyebrow twitched up and back down.

As Harry and I danced his bitter expression turned more sombre. "I can't believe that by law, I'm related to that douchewad!" Harry exclaimed.

"It's going to be fine, Harry," I tried to assure him soothingly like I had done most of my life.

"No!" he said. "It isn't! I honestly think the Ministry did a horrible mistake with this law!"

"Look on the bright side, Harry!" I said, "At least you're getting married to the girl of your dreams!"

"Ginny?" he snorted, "She doesn't want to have anything to do with me, let alone marry me! It's killing me inside!" His voice came out choked.

I made some soothing sounds, "Shh, it's alright Harry, she'll come around and see what an amazing guy you are!"

"Yeah... she'll come around..." he muttered to himself, his expression turned grim, "But, you and Malfoy seem to be getting along beautifully," He spat out the last few words.

"Yeah, well I have to make the best of it, right?"

"Yeah," he said, "But did you forget how much of a git he is?"

"Course I didn't Harry,"

"You seem to act like it, Faith," he said, "And despite the talk I had with him, he can't be trusted,"

"What did you guys talk about?" I snapped quickly.

"We- well, Malfoy will tell you in due time,"

I frowned, slightly pouting. "That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair," he responded.

The dance ended there and I stomped on his foot. "Oops," I mocked, "I guess life isn't fair,"

I went back to my seat, but Malfoy wasn't there, he was dancing with Pansy on the floor. Why can't he be talking to me? Ugh! I put my elbow on the table and my chin in my hand while pondering why I was so disappointed he wasn't there. I danced a few times with Blaise, Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Percy, George, Bill, Charlie, Harry, Danica, Hanna and Draco. But then the time drew near for the speeches, so I sat next to Draco has my maid of honour prepared her speech.

"I'd like to say," said Danica, "that I never imagined an unlikely pair. When I heard that these two were meant to be, well you don't want to know what ran through my head. But I'm happy that they made the most of it. And my goal for the next few days is to get Faith in such a state of, er, drunkness, that she names her child after me,"

"Never going to happen!" I said. Everyone one laughed at that.

"But, I just want to add something on one last note, You break her heart Draco Malfoy, I'll break your face!" she laughed before rejoining us at the table. A few people tittered at that, but not her closest friends, they knew that she was speaking but the truth. But I was the only one who laughed really loud. Not because of the threat, but because of the fact that Draco looked like he was about to explode in laughter.

"Behave," I joked while leaning in so he was the only one who could hear.

He kissed my shocked lips slowly but lightly. "Does this count as behaving?"

"Watch it, Malfoy," growled Harry.

Why does Malfoy have to do all of these surprise kisses? I bit my lower lip as Blaise Zabini took the stage.

"As best man," his deep voice said commanding our attention, "I was thrust into this speech, but thank Merlin I'm good with words," Everyone laughed loudly. He smirked, "It's lovely how two people can be brought together by law but love each other so much,"

Why was Blaise pulling stuff out of his ass? It's not like I love Draco Malfoy. I don't even like him! I can endure him... Well if you call laughing and smiling as he cheers you up enduring... But I would!

"Merlin bless you two!" said Blaise finally finishing. Everyone clapped, so I was forced to clap along, even though he was lying right through his pearly white teeth.

Draco and I socialized some more before I had to throw the bouquet to all the girls assembling in a bunch. Lavender caught it excitedly and rushed back to Dean, throwing her arms around him. He tried to push her off, but Lavender did have a stele grip. Malfoy took off my garter and it landed on Dean's face. I brought my hand to my mouth and laughed behind it. Draco grabbed my arm suddenly and I felt the sensation of apparating.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: REVIEW BIYOTCCHESSS OR NOOOOO HONEYMOO! soorrrry i fee very menacing at the moment XP... SOO REVIEW and let me knoww what you think (also thanks to Miz Lala for encouring me to get off my arse and write ! ) REVIEW XD_**


	9. Chapter 9: Honeymoon

A/N: HIIII so heres the chapter :P REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and enjoy! I made it espicially for Crystal and

Proudflame... Aslos shout out to Miz Lala, just saying AMAZING author XD ENJOYA/:

* * *

><p>I almost lost my balance when we landed to wherever he had brought us.<p>

"Where are we?" I asked.

"In one of the many houses that I have inherited," he said smugly.

"Wow this is big!" I said as soon as I glanced at the house with its tall walls and large roofs. "But not as big as your ego,"

He laughed, "Do you always have your claws out?"

"Less than you have your ego out,"

"Merlin! Aren't you feeling a tad bit bitchy today?" he snapped. "Is it your time of the month?"

"Why do guys always assume that?" I said exasperated, "and where are we?"

"I've already told you that we're at one of the houses that I own!"

"I know, I know!" I said, "But where in the World are we?"

"Paris," he said as if it was nothing.

"Paris?" I asked, "We were just in London... and now in France...! This is amazing!" I threw myself on him and he caught me in an embrace between his arms and very comforting chest.

"Whoa there!" he whispered, "Don't you want to wait till we get to the bed?" But before I could protest his statement he swept me off my feet and held me bridal style. He opened the grandiose door to the magnificent looking house and carried me up the spindling staircase to a bedroom through a closed door. He laid me gently on the bed in the center of the room and went over to the mirror on a wooden dresser. I propped myself on my elbows and watched him through the mirror as he slid off his tuxedo jacket and his butterfly tie. He swaggered back to me confidently and grabbed my hand. "Stand up,"

I stood up and I felt his electrifying fingers undo the buttons of the dress. I felt a small breeze on my back, but was quickly replaced by a pair of soft lips kissing me in between my shoulder blades. The dress continued to slip off until I was only in my undergarments. He took a step back looked me over. Merlin! He's such a pig! I don't want to do this anymore.

Disgusted, I began to pick up the dress pooled at my ankles before a voice stopped me. "No," said Malfoy, "You're beautiful,"

Oh! He thinks I'm covering myself because I feel ugly? How wrong and arrogant of him! I had to bite back a laugh. "I'm going to bed," I said stepping out of the beautiful dress. I began taking off these ridiculous shoes when I was pushed on the bed.

"Trust me, you'll enjoy this," he smirked. He began kissing my neck.

I almost moaned but refrained myself. "You're such an arrogant fool!"

"Why?" he mumbled against my collarbone.

"Why would I want to have sex with you?"

He lifted his head and his silvery blue eyes joined mine, "Who wouldn't?"

I sighed. "Oh Malfoy! I wouldn't!" I said, "You have such a large ego! I'm surprised it can fit inside that tiny brain of yours,"

"You leave my ego out of this," he smirked, "And for your information, one of the reasons the Ministry saw fit for us to wed was because we had the same calibre of intelligence so technically you just insulted yourself,"

Once again I sighed. I tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge. "If you continue with this, this would be called rape,"

"You can't rape the willing,"

That's true. Wait what? Did I just admit to myself that I was _willing_ to make love to _Malfoy?_ I must be out of my mind tonight!

"Listen, Faith," he said, "You know how kids are made, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I do,"

"Well, let them be made out of_ love_," he said before lowering his head back to my collarbone. His lips nuzzled my skin before retreating deeper and deeper. Before I could stop myself, I let out a moan. "That's more like it, just enjoy this,"

I grabbed his hair as he kissed and embraced my breasts. Moan after moan came before I couldn't stop tension building in my stomach. I made him look at me before I ripped off his shirt and ran my hands down his chest- which was beautiful to see and feel- and to the waistband of his pants.

"I feel whorish," I said as I helped him shimmy it down his waist and throw it on the floor.

"Don't be," he said, "This is your choice and you should enjoy the very well chosen choice you made," He ran his fingers on my breasts, taking my bra off with one hand, then continuing its journey down my stomach. The path he made could be seen; you could see the Goosebumps, I felt hot shivers run through my whole body. "Been working out?" he asked as his hands stopped at my stomach.

I nodded before grabbing his head and pulling his lips towards mine. I kissed him hungrily and deeply. My hands made their way down to his silky boxers.

"Eager are we?" he asked smugly as I tugged at it.

"No," I said against his lips, "You wish,"

"I'm guessing I'm not the only one wishing,"

I couldn't retort anything since he blocked my mouth from words with his lips and gliding his tongue in. I couldn't finish tugging his boxers down since he grabbed my hands and brought it to the hard bulge under his boxers. I felt the softness but still could feel the hardness of it as I rubbed it up and down, surprising him. I guessed he wasn't expecting me to do so, because he gasped and moaned loudly. I took this moment to take off his boxers in one smooth motion and pull at the real thing. I slid my hands back and forwards as he took small gasps. Once he realized that I had him under my total control he pressed himself to me and began kissing every inch of my body. When he reached my panties he pulled them off and continued. I brought him closer to me, losing myself in the intoxication of him. Before I could process what was happening I felt him in me, sliding back in fourth, at first slowly before quickening his pace and bringing it down harder. I moaned loudly, calling out his name, no, not Malfoy, but his real name: Draco. The tension in my stomach was almost unbearable; I felt the fluttering of butterflies and the pounding of fists. Moments later Malfoy was screaming my name. I let myself get even more lost in it.

"I love you!"He called out as I reached my climax. I felt myself willing to freeze, but my body was too far ahead. I felt him cum with me and we were really moaning out each other's names. When that was over he pulled himself off of me and lay next to me. He brought me closer to him and tugged the blanket to cover us. I let myself snuggle in deeper to him and fell asleep instantly to his breathing.

I woke up to sunlight streaming in and the small snore escaping Draco's slumbering figure still holding me. I nestled in closer before last night's events caught up with me. Then I had no choice but to stay where I was because Draco held me tightly to him. I thought about what happened last night, how I had actually enjoyed myself, feeling everything he did to me, much more than I did with Fred... what did this mean? I studied his face, wanting to trace his face with my hand. I saw his soft eyelids flutter open and silvery blue eyes appear.

"Hello there," he smiled. It was an actual smile, not a damn smirk.

I smiled back to him.

"Enjoy yourself, did you?" he said.

I rolled my eyes, slightly giggling. "Depends, did you?"

He nestled me closer, "Of course I did, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, maybe because every guy thinks sex is sex," I said searching for the crude evidence of my statement in his eyes.

"You're right," he teased, "Sex is sex, I'm a pig,"

I rolled my brown eyes.

"You have a pretty face," he said his hand caressing my cheek gingerly, "Beautiful eyes,"

"Er..." I began slightly dizzy. Did I forget to breathe? Must've.

"Shh," he pressed his lips to mine, "Don't ruin the moment," he pressed his lips to me more hastily and he began sitting up. He let go of my lips, and continued his trip down my throat. I let out a guttural moan and leaned my head back, arching my back slightly. "Can't get enough, can you?"

I opened my eyes and saw a familiar smirk on his lips. "Are you mocking me?"

"No?" he said. He got up and walked to the dresser. He took out some boxers and slid them off swiftly. Damn.

"Could you pass me my bra?" I asked.

"Why?" he said, "You look so much better with it,"

I got up tugging the blanket and willing it to conceive me. I figured he wouldn't give it to me, like the git I knew, so I had decided to fetch it myself. I leaned down on the ground and say the lacy black bra in my vision, but then it suddenly disappeared. I looked up angrily at Malfoy who was holding it under his wand.

"Come on, doll, you look beautiful," he teased.

I put one of my hands on my hip, the other keeping the blanket up. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, you give me back my bra or so help me-!"

"_Incendio_," I watched flame engulf my bra. It didn't once cross my mind to get my wand out and put the flame out. So instead of doing that, I did the most sensible thing I could think of at the time: I jumped on him screaming. I started pounding his shoulder.

"YOU IDIOT! THAT WAS MY FAVORITE BRA!" I screamed, "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Because it was fun," he smirked. "I do really like this position; maybe we can give last night's events another go?"

That was when I realized that I had flung the blanket off of me so I could get more momentum in jumping. So, basically, I was completely naked, oh, and on him. I tried to scrounge off of him but in I only succeeded in tumbling down on him again.

"Can't resist blonds, can you?" he asked, "Well I can't resist the feistiness," he winked.

I snorted and found myself doing the weirdest thing ever; I kissed him carefully on the lips before swinging myself into a straddling position and smirking. "If you like it so much, then come get me, hot stuff,"

Why. The. Fuck. Did. I. Just. Say. That? Am I out of my mind?

"Glad to," he said before pulling me closer to him. "I'm surprised that a Potter wants to have sex with me,"

"Better get this thing right" I concluded.

"What?" he said, "the sex part or the marriage part?'

I pretended to think this over and mush it around in m brain. "Maybe both," I continued our kiss until we both were concentrated on recreating last night's events. The only thing different was the fact that I had given him a blowjob and he had made me feel quite delirious with his tongue.

"What's that?" I asked Malfoy when I re-entered the bedroom. We had finished an hour or so ago and I had gone down to eat some food.

"This?" he asked raising the said object; a letter, in his hand.

"No the fucking vase," I joked.

"Ah, well that is a vase, like you just rudely pointed out,"

"Oh really?" I teased, "No, silly, I meant the damn letter, is it another wedding invite?"

"Nah," he said, "Just a letter from the Ministry,"

"Yeah?" I said eagerly, I plopped myself down next to him on the bed. "What does it say?"

"It says that we get to move into that small wonderful house you picked out for us the other day," he said.

"Really?" I grabbed the letter and scanned it keenly. The words confirmed Draco's statement. "Oh my Gandalf! That's great... wait it says here that we still have to continue our classes, if we want."

"Did you read the end note?"

"No," I read the endnote and my eyebrows shot up excitedly. "No way! It says here that we're really advanced and we can prove that we don't need to continue schooling with a test. I'll take mine right after we get back!"

"Sure," He said kissing my forehead lovingly. What? I couldn't seriously have thought of a sentence with the word love and implying that Draco could..."So will I, I'm kind of sick of Hogwarts,"

"Sic k of Hogwarts?" I mocked. "Well that's close to a crime!" I got up from the bed, but Draco pulled me down. "Let's go back!"

"Why?" he asked, "It's the first day of our Honeymoon!"

"I didn't know you cared!" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Neither did I, but surprisingly I do, so, deal with it,"

"Okay, well we should go,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"Your stubborn," he said.

"Get used to it," I smirked.

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"Yes,"

"The Bugs Bunny effect isn't going to work on me," I said.

"Who's Bugs Bunny?" he asked cocking his head slightly to his side in confusion.

"Nothing that concerns you, but concerns our child," I said.

"I'm going to be a father soon,"

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah," he said, "Yeah, I think I am,"

* * *

><p>AN: Soooo did you like it? Any comments... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Those reviews keep me damn motivated ... so tenchnically its alll up to you folks =P REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10: Slight Cravings

A/N: Hi! So you all have my best Friend Michelle to thank for this chapter! I started writing it the other day, then she started reading it and I finished it today.. I spell checked t.. but there are prolly mistakes a s usual but ENJOY and PLEASE REVIEEWW :D

soo review ^_^

* * *

><p>I knocked my knuckles on the familiar and heavy portrait door keeping me from Danica's room. In the portrait stood a tall red headed joker. It was a spitting image of George. The must've had him painted him to keep Danica less lonely.<p>

"Password?" the portrait asked jumping out of his standstill position. I was so surprised that I stepped back and did a little gasp, "Did I scare you?" Did the Portrait just chuckle?

"No," I said indignantly. "Is Danica around?"

"She came in here around thirty minutes ago, she was crying,"

"Really?" I had gotten a note shortly after I arrived telling me to come to her place.

"Yeah, she also punched my face..."

"Oh," Must be a George thing then, hopefully not. Their marriage is in a few days.

At that exact moment, the portrait flung itself open and I heard the jokester fall back with an: "Oof!" Danica stood at the other end with a half pout half frown on her face, causing her eyebrows to slightly bunch together. She was wearing a big black hoodie with red and gold lining and patches: Gryffindor hoodies. She was also wearing some jeans flaked with paint; Danica was an artist.

"What's a matter?" I asked. Instead of giving me an answer, she just grabbed m wrist and hauled me inside of her Dormitory. "What happened?"

"George is such a git!" she said after slamming the portrait shut, causing the jokester another: "Oof!"

"Why?" I said rubbing my arm. She has a strong grip.

"Because I said I wanted bloody roses and a carrot cake! He said he'd prefer lilacs and a chocolate cake! Do you know how unhealthy chocolate cake is?" she exclaimed.

"Yes," I said flipping myself onto her nice tan leather couch. "I've heard it about three million times from you,"

"Yeah, well George doesn't listen!" she said, "And if he doesn't listen, I don't see how this relationship is going to work!"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes but a sigh came out anyway. "Danica, it's just cake ad flowers,"

"No! Its communication and listening, he doesn't do that very well!

"Everyone has their flaws,"

"But I need him to listen to me!"

"Ah, okay, so rant, tell me about everything!" I said.

"Are you hungry?" she muttered.

"How does that have anything to do with you ranting?"

"I don't know..." she said, "Are you?"

"Yes."

"What do you want?" she said walking towards what I assumed was the kitchen.

"Er..." I thought aloud. I felt a small craving for cookie dough, "cookies?"

"That isn't healthy," she called out from the kitchen.

"But your cookies are so good!" I flattered her, trying to get her to make them for me.

"Are they rally, darling?" she asked.

"Yes, I'd love to eat them," I continued.

"Oh alright, but you're going to have to come over here and keep me company,"

I got up, slightly grunting and went through the door to which her humming came drifted through. I walked in a spacious cream, modern gourmet kitchen.

"Oh wow!" I gasped. "Even my kitchen isn't as amazing as this one!"

Danica decided not to use magic to make her cookies and was stirring a substance in a bowl. "Would you turn the oven on, please, Faithy?" Her laughter ringing out like small bells on steroids.

"Alright, Neeka," I smiled and turned on the oven. Then I sat at the huge island and fiddled with a wash cloth, wiping it clean over and over again.

"So how was it?" asked Danica from the counter suddenly.

"How was what?" I asked, rubbing the wash cloth in a counter clockwise motion, making a few zig zags to keep it interesting.

"The sex,"

"I'm sorry, what?" I almost choked.

"Merlin! You're so stupid sometimes," Danica teased, "Was the sex good with Malfoy?"

"Oh," I muttered, my cheeks coming up in flames and matching the Weasley's family's hair roots. "Well, I mean- I guess- you could- well-!"

"Was he bad?" she asked eagerly.

"No!" I exclaimed, surprised at her remark.

"Oh, so he's good?"

"Yes- I mean no! - I mean yes!-I don't know!"

"Is he small?"

"Oh my fucking Merlin, Danica!" I said, exasperated, "No! He's the bestest size ever!" Then I clamped my mouth with my hand.

"I cannot believe you just said that!" she laughed aloud.

"Just continue making me cookies," I continued to trace patterns on the counter this time going clockwise.

"No!" she said, wiping tears from her long lashed caramel bronze with a tint of gold eyes. "I cannot get over the fact that you said that!"

"Shuddap," I said uselessly.

"So you did it with him? I thought he was so bad that you had to come back here earlier than when your honeymoon was supposed to end!"

"Danica!" I sighed exasperatedly.

"What? This is hilarious!"

My mouth formed a small o and my eyebrows knitted together, but quickly dispersed into a mischievous grin and I bounced off my chair, on to the floor and grabbed the delicious cookie dough with one hand and the spoon she was stirring it in. I snaked around the other side of the island, so it was in between us and dunked the spoon in the cookie dough. I brought it to my mouth and tasted it, slightly moaning, seeing as it was so mouth-watering! At first the only look she could manage was one of shock, then anger.

"Faith Lily Pot- MALFOY!" she shrieked. "Get your arse back here right now!"

"Mmm!" I said smugly. "So yummy!"

"Can I please have it back?" she asked politely, trying a different approach with opening her eyes wide open and sticking out her chin, making a pouty face. "Please?"

"Nah," I said, "This is really good!"

"Do you know how unhealthy that is!" she screamed resolving that being polite will not work on me.

"But I don't want just baked cookies; I want just the cookie dough!"

"Really?" she said, trying to sneak around the side of the island, but I mimicked her moves and we were still split apart by the island. I did all of this, while gulping cookie dough. "Give it back!" her voice reaching a shriek again at the last word.

"But it's so good!" I laughed, which got her even angrier. I was just spinning around the edge when there was a huge knock on the door. It sounded like someone was pounding on it relentlessly with their fists. "I think someone's at the door," I said over the loud noise it was giving off.

"George?" Danica almost smiled. "I don't want to talk to him,"

"Just answer the door," I said, taking another bite of that scrumptious dewy cream colored sprinkled with chocolate chips dough.

"I don't want to answer the door!" she protested. "You answer it!"

"I don't want to answer the door!" I said, "It's not my house, you answer it!"

"I don't want to! I'm supposed to be mad at him,"

"Just answer it!" I said, "You can give him the silent treatment in front of him!"

"Fine!" she said. She stormed out of the kitchen grumbling and I saw her stop and check out her image in the mirror before leaving my sight of vision. I heard the creek of the door opening.

"Where is she?" said a familiar voice. Harry? Ron? No... It was Malfoy! "Where is Faith?"

"Why would you care, Ferret?" demanded Danica. I gently placed the bowl down... that's as much of cookie dough I can handle right now. Well maybe I should just take it with me, just in case...

"I'm married to her, in case you didn't realize it," he sneered.

"So?" she asked. "Faith and I are meant to be, once we both realize boys are stupid, we are both going to get married to each other and have a family of 7!"

It was when she said that, was when I laughed the hardest I ever had in my life. Danica and I had come up with that in our second year.

"Faith?" I heard Draco call out; I walked out of the kitchen, with the cookie dough bowl in my hand. "What is that? Oh never mind," he shoke his head, "Come with me, I need to talk to you!"

"Oh!" I said, surprised, "Alright!"

I left with Draco's arm on my back and the bowl in my arms.

"What's that?" he asked curiously, and slightly distracted.

"Cookie dough," I smiled.

"Oh," he said.

"Wanna try?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine,"

"Try it!" I dipped my fingers in the cookie dough and stuck it in his mouth in the middle of his protest.

"Mmm!" he said licking his lips. "This is the most amazing thing I've ever tasted!"

"And all made by a 'Blood Traitor'" I quoted him. He stopped me in front of our Dormitory. "I didn't mean it back then, I did, but- well I was mean,"

"So let me get this straight," I said slowly, "You, Draco Lucius Malfoy, are feeling remorse for the name calling you did to my best friend in the past?"

"Shuddap," he muttered under his breath.

I laughed as I choked out the password and swung open the portrait. When I heard the door swing shut behind Draco and me, I felt a cool, but still warm breath on the back of my neck.

"Draco?" I asked.

"Yes?" he asked nuzzling my neck with his scorching hot and soft lips.

"What are you doing?" I asked shocked.

"I missed you so much," he murmured against my now hot flesh.

"Draco, I was only gone for a few hours..." I said trying not to let the lust take over.

"Mhm," he said, "Still such a long time,"

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, trying to veer the conversation down a different laneway.

"Mmm?" he asked. Clearly he had one intention and one intention only and nothing could drive him away from that intention.

"What did you want to talk about?" I repeated, almost moaning.

"I wanted to talk to you about something? - I forgot," he said, his mouth lingered at my collarbone, my weak spot.

This time I couldn't contain the moan bubbling to my throat and it rolled off of my tongue loudly.

"You like that?" he asked, his eyes meeting mine.

I bit my lower lip, "Mhm," I confirmed.

"So you wouldn't mind if I continued?" he asked, his voice seductively sultry as he leaned in a kissed my collarbone more vigorously, adding tongue sometimes and causing me to squirm with delight.

When I couldn't handle anymore of his teasing with his tongue I pinned him down on the sofa and began kissing his neck intensely, loving the moans ad gasps that escaped his lips. I pulled off his white dress shirt and his black trousers and kissed the exposed flesh. He tugged my face and pinned me on the couch this time, tearing my clothing off and exposing my breasts, I was just in my panties. He nipped my budded nipples and I felt the sensational pleasure seep through m and cause my brain to fog over. He licked them causing another moan to escape my lips. He went back to my lips and kissed them; feasting on the fierce way I would battle back. I eagerly clawed my way through his underwear and found his manhood. I slid him into my mouth and began moving it back and forth, licking and teasing. All of this was causing him to have a very intense moan... well several moans. He grabbed my head with shaking hands and brought my head up to face him and he smirked. He kissed my lips roughly and tore off my panties. His kisses trailed down my jaw, to my neck and collarbone, down my breasts and treading through my stomach, down to my womanhood. He teased my clit with his tongue and fingers, causing tension to build up in my stomach. I moaned loudly, close to a shriek when he caused me pleasure. Soon when I couldn't hold it in anymore, I grabbed his head and kissed his lips hungrily. Before I could process what was happening, I felt him slide into me, faster and faster than harder and harder. Each thrust making me shriek louder and louder, soon his moans joined mine and we came together. I lay on top of his sturdy chest and his arms folded over me, keeping me from falling. His chin resting on the top of my head.

"Faith?" he murmured against my hair.

"Mhm?" I said, sounding intoxicated.

"I- never mind," I felt him smile.

I bit my lip, "Do you remember when we first met each other? You are such a stupid git!"

"You mean were?" he chuckled.

"No," I said, "I meant to say it in the present tense, because presently, it's true,"

"But at least I'm a sexy stupid git who's also a Sex God,"

"You wish!"

"Funny, that's not what you had said an hour ago," he smirked.

I laughed. "Well, I would consider it-!"

"Amazing? Awesome? Awesomazing?" he suggested laughing.

Right then there was a knocking at the door. "Faith? Ferretface? It's an emergency!" screamed Danica's voice said urgently from behind the Portrait door.

* * *

><p>AN: Last sex scene for awhile... yeah.. hopefuly y'all are sastified. .and im sorry meeshalita! :D :D :D

REVIEW! _


	11. Chapter 11: Dun Dun DUUUN

A/n: HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY SOOOOOOOO SORRRRRRRY! Hi! I'm . Sorry I took sooo fucking loong, it's just I was missing some inspiration and finally Vivi motivated me. Also the fact that I'm really busy nowadays and can't stay up till like 4 am anymore to write kinda takes away most of my time. But. now. It is complete. And i hope I get LOADS of revviews, they do motivte me to work faster (to be honest I havenèt exactly logged onto fanfic for a long time so i was EXTREMELY happy with all of them that I received. How about some more? ;p ummma and thanks to those who supported my story by reviewing soooo ENJOY

* * *

><p>"Open up!"She shrieked.<p>

I scrambled off of Draco and threw on my underwear, Draco followed my lead.

"What's happening?" came another voice from behind the portrait. Harry? Oh fuck! I threw on my clothes and saw Draco right beside me. I reached out and opened the portrait.

Danica came barrelling in. "Did you hear?" she said, "They're having a Muggle week!"

"What?" I asked, surprised. I folded my arms over my chest.

"Didn't you get the letter?" she asked.

"Oh!" cried Draco from the corner of my eye. "That's what I meant to talk to you about!"

I rolled my eyes. "So what is Muggle week ab-?" I began.

"Did you two just have sex?" demanded Danica teasingly.

I felt heat quickly climb up and settle into my cheeks. My eyes immediately went to the floor and Harry's shoes. Wait... Harry! Oh Fuck! Fuck my life.

"Why would you think that?" I asked my eyes still glued to Harry's shoes.

"A, because you're blushing wildly and your eyes seem to find Harry's shoes very interesting. B, because you have sex hair," she said, I ran my fingers through my mussed hair. "And lastly, but certainly not the least, Malfoy is half naked,"

"I bet she likes it too!" smirked Malfoy.

"I don't really want to talk about this..." said Harry awkwardly.

The laughter that Danica and I shared bounced off the walls. We were both doubled over clutching our stomach. I felt like rolling on the ground, but I deemed it improper and had to suffer the consequences of laughing really hard standing up.

"Don't die, dear," said Malfoy.

I kept laughing, despite Malfoy's tease. But after awhile I noticed I was the only one laughing... Why?

"Did you just call her _dear_?" demanded Danica looking quite flabbergasted with her mouth dropped and all. But it was nothing compared to Harry's reaction. I had expected to see his jaw hit the ground and or him to look angry, but he surprised me and rendered me speechless with what he had done. He was smirking! Harry James Potter, my brother, smirking! SMIRKING!

"Yeah?" said Malfoy, "So what?"

"But- but – but... you're Malfoy!"

"So is she!" he pointed out looking at me.

"And I still can't get over that!"

"That'll make two of us," I muttered under my breath.

"The only thing that flabbergasts me more than you calling Faith, dear, is the fact that Harry Potter is smiling! Wait, no, that's not a smile... that's a damn smirk!"

"I know right!" I agreed animatedly.

"Okay... so Muggle Week...?" I asked.

"Muggle Week?" asked Danica cocking her head to the side in confusion before she remembered why she had barged in. "Oh yeah! Okay so in the letter it explains that we all live in a condo building, scattered everywhere, you know our Parenting Class? Yeah well this is our huge project and Muggle Week only applies to us, not us you and me, but us as in everyone who'd getting married here at Hogwarts,"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A MUGGLE!" exclaimed Draco running his fingers through his hair viciously.

"Get used to it, baby," I said before clamping my hand over my mouth and going wide eyed. How did that just slip off of my tongue! I wasn't even thinking about it!

"Faith! How could you even consider Draco like that!" said Danica, "You know what? Just don't talk to me!" And with that she left the Dormitory with her nose high in the air. I sighed and trailed my hand across the couches' back. I finally sat down and curled up in a ball on the couch, I brought my knees up to my face. Why, oh, why is the Wizarding community being such an ass to me? It's like they are out to get me! WHY ME? A Muggle week didn't sound _that _bad. But if I had to deal with Draco's behaviour then count me out... not like I can get out of it.

I sat there for awhile, cradled into myself, soon I felt an arm wrap around me. "It's okay, I hate Muggle week too," said Draco sympathetically.

"It's not the Muggle week that I have a problem with; it's who I'm going to be spending it with!" I said exasperated.

"Ouch," winced Malfoy.

"Whoa! I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that I don't really want to spend it with someone who is going to be complaining about it constantly!"

"At least the sex will be good," he smirked.

I snorted in disgust, "Is that all you think about it?" I exclaimed jumping off of the couch. "You men are all the same!"

"What is it with women and being so emotional?"

"I will not slap you, I will not slap you!" I chanted under my breath, praying to Merlin he won't hear it, because, we all know that Draco is going to say something that'll deserve the slap that I'm holding back.

"What are you saying? Stop it with your mumbling, woman!"

I took a small breath to compose myself; this marriage is not starting off well. "I meant-"

"Just clean and do other womanly things," he said disregarding me completely.

"EXCUSE ME?" I said, finally snapping. "Fuck. You. FUCK YOU! Women don't need to clean!"

"Hmm" he said, "You're right, that's a house-elf's duty,"

"I oughta- you know what? I am not going to lose my cool-"

"A bit late for that, don't you think?"

I didn't say anything and stalked off upstairs. "FUCK YOU!" I screamed before slamming the door. Merlin! Men! I cannot believe his nerve! Treating me like I'm some property he can boss around? NO. I DO NOT THINK SO! "Fucking asshole," I muttered under my breath. I pulled out my trunk and loaded everything I'd need for the upcoming week. Now, don't blame me, but I took everything of Malfoy's and almost flushed it. ALMOST: keyword. But, feeling like a civilised and decent person, I hid it in every nook and cranny I could find. I was finally able to fall asleep on my bed, waiting for the next day to wake me up.


	12. Chapter 12: A meeting of Old friends

_**A/N: Hey there! So, I'm sorry I haven't posted in awhile! Hopefully this long... long... LONG chapter makes up for it! Anyway, you have my best friends: Shell, crazycakes21, Domi and Pissed of Pimp. Shell for writing the part from the waiting with Danica outside in the shivering cold till the end of the descriptive scene about what she had done with the exciting wand (NO SEX, btw, you perverts ;p)crazycakes91 for being the awesome beta who edits all my typos and the weird phrasing that doesn't make sense. So thaaaaaaaank you! And also Domi for all her smiles that encouraged me POSITEVELY to continue and finish the chapter, and last but certainly not the least: Pissed of Pimp: she encouraged me (with punches and threats and all that fun stuff) negatively, but still was there and told me to keep on writing. Sooooo behold!**_

_I`ll stop the whole World, I`ll stop the whole World from turning into a monster and eating us alive, don`t you ever wonder how we survive, and now that you`re gone, the World is –_

My favourite song, Monster by Paramore, was interrupted by the incessant jabbing targeted at my back. I paused it, frustrated.

"Yes?" I said turning towards the poking.

"We're here," said Danica plainly. "And thanks for ignoring me the entire train ride here, aka all day,"

Why is she being such a Drama Queen?

"I'm sorry, you're right and it was immature," I said, bullshitting her.

"Whatever," she retorted, turning away.

"No, wait, Danica," I jumped up from my seat.

"What?" she demanded, eyes blazing as she spun around.

"I don't want to fight,"

"Oh okay," she said, "Maybe you should've thought about that before you decided to be a pissy hypocritical antisocial bitch!"

_I__will__not__flip__out,__I__will__not__flip__out_, I chanted inside my head.

"Okay, I'm sorry." I tried to say soothingly, "It's just that I got into a fight with Draco the other night,"

"Whatever," she replied, "It's always about you, isn't it?"

"No! Holy fuck, Danica!" I exclaimed. "Chillaxelate"

"Fine!"

"Fine," I replied, "So where are you meeting George?"

"Good job at smoothly changing the subject, hunny," she remarked sarcastically.

"I try," I've decided that I will not provoke her no matter what. Well, I'll try my best, sometimes I say the most mundane thing and she erupts.

"He's meeting us at supper with Percy. Joy," she rolled her eyes, she and Percy didn't really get along...

"Ah, okay," I said trying to keep my face as blank as a white piece of parchment. We exited the train and into King's Cross station talking avidly about our apartment. In the letter we had received from Shayne Ronk about Muggle week, it explained that the apartments had been selected for us is based on the intellectuality the couple shares. Draco and I got Room 1907, Danica and George received the Room 1909. We finally got to the apartment building and we waited outside for the rest; a choice, not an obligation.

Danica shivered impatiently in the fall air and I laughed at her for not wearing her coat.

"Coats are for noobs," she grumbled as she came closer to me to warm up. A large black car pulls up at the gate and a redheaded man gets out of the car and crosses over to the passenger side to open the door. A blonde head pops out of the car and turns, blue eyes searching, though I can't see them where I am... it also doesn't help that I've lost my glasses again.

"Face!" Michelle exclaimed, using her pet name for me excitedly. She dropped her small duffel bag and rushed over to me.

"Hi!" I say animatedly. I know I'll be in trouble for not writing to her as often as she would have liked, but I've been a little... busy... I did, however, bring the stack of letters she's sent me. She launches herself into my arms and I hug her tightly.

"Bloody hell! Did he just open the car door for you?" Danica interrupts our greeting.

Michelle's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Got him well trained, haven't I?" she teased Danica lightly. Danica pushed me out of the way so she can have a go at hugging Michelle. I glance around to find the redhead and see him picking up Michelle's duffel bag and approaching our small group.

"Hey Charlie," Danica tosses over Michelle's shoulder. Charlie? Wait... what?

"You married Charlie?" I asked, baffled that I didn't know about this.

"Hmm, maybe you should've taken a break from your pornographic lifestyle to actually open a letter when I send one, shouldn't you?" Michelle takes a step back and I take the time to reassemble my thoughts by taking in her attire. She was wearing a flowing white skirt low on her hips, the hem of it brushing her bare ankles and black ballet flats. A bright green shirt and white vest covered her shoulders and made her waist length hair look even more blonde.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Michelle should've graduated a year before me so I couldn't figure out what she was doing back here. Her eyes cloud over and her big goofy grin slips into a frown.

"Bloody marriage law requires anyone who isn't married to go back to their school to get it over with, they need us to go to this Parenting Class, so I'm also planning on taking some advanced classes while I'm there, just a few," she grumbled angrily before her sneaky smile crept back up onto her face. "Charlie and I have just gotten back from out honeymoon," her eyes seem far away as Charlie wrapped his arm around her small waist. Dirty, dirty things have happened here. I can feel it. I am snapped out of my disturbing vision by Michelle's shriek.

"Ohmygod! Why didn't you tell me?" she screams at the top of her lungs, "Ohhh. I get it. You don't know yet,"

'Wait! What?' I call after her, struggling to catch up. 'What don't I know?' Michelle looks over her shoulder, bright blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

'Never mind!' She calls out to me. I grumble to myself as I follow behind her and Danica, both of them babbling excitedly about something unimportant while I daydream about Draco. His beautiful eyes, his hands, his flawless lips capturing mine in the heat of an argument.

'Michelle?' Charlie's voice snaps me out of my reverie. Michelle turns around quickly, nearly running me over in the process.

'Yes, wonderfulness?' She says, giggling a little. A small smile tugs at the corner of his lips.

'I'm going to go park the car. I'll be up in a few minutes, okay?' Michelle's smile slips into a pout. 'If you hurry, you can decorate our apartment and surprise me.' Charlie says, knowing his wife's weakness.

'Yay!' Michelle leaps down the stairs between them and wraps her arms around his neck. I watch with a smile on my face until they stars snogging passionately. . My eyes widen and I look away, blushing fiercely.

Michelle leads the way in front of me holding the smallest one of her bags, leaving the rest for me and Danica to pick. I look at Danica who already has her hands full and frown.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"If we don't do it, then they'll stay in the hall and get stolen. Then she'll have to wear _that_ for the rest of eternity," Danica nods towards Michelle's green shirt and flowy white skirt. I start to say something but am interrupted by Michelle's shout.

"What the fuck?" I gather up the bags and follow Danica into the apartment, seeing the stark white walls that greeted me when I first moved into my Dormitory with Draco. "This is bullshit. Complete and utter bullshit."

"What's wrong, Meesha?" I asked her worriedly. Danica and I set the bags by the doors.

"Look at this! There's no color! At all!" Michelle stands against the wall and holds up the hem of her skirt. "Look, I match! This is horrid. How can I be expected to live like this? You, Faith, I understand, but honestly! I'm an interior designer! This is unbelievable!" I wait for her to catch her breath before speaking.

"See that wand over there? It's an interior design wand," I picked it up and handed it to her. "It will give you anything you want," Michelle grasps it eagerly in her small hand and I almost see her eyes glaze over in excitement. She's probably already in that little world in her head where everything can come true. I contemplate poking her to see if she's alive when she lets out a loud squeal.

"This is bloody brilliant!" Her eyes are shining brightly as she runs to the bleak kitchen and makes caramel colored cabinetry topped with dark granite countertop appear from the end of the wand, "Wow! It's even better in real life then it was in my head!"

Another flick of Michelle's wrist and a large island with tall chairs and glass take shape before my eyes. Oh boy... she's having way too much fun with this... Michelle turns to us with a quick whip of her blonde hair, eyes glittering happily.

"Stay here! I want to surprise you for when it's done!" She runs off and leaves Danica and I settle ourselves at the kitchen table. After a few seconds we hear heavy footsteps running back. "Ooh, I just remembered that I wanted to tell you something! And Faith, you have to tell me something! But after, kay?" We just nod but she doesn't see because she's already off in her little corner of Heaven.

"What do you need to tell her?" Danica asked curiously. I shrug and wonder what _she_ has to tell _me_.

I manage to take a power-nap in the half-hour it takes Michelle to perfect her home sweet home. I am awakened by Michelle's squeals of delight.

'I'm do-one!' I snuffle and roll over. Why am I so tired? A feel a hand smack my arm. Hard. 'Faith!' I sit bolt upright, looking around angrily for my attacker. Michelle is a few feet away from me, glaring angrily.

'What? I'm awake, okay?' I rub the sleep from my eyes and swing my legs over the side of the chair. Michelle seems over her anger towards me as she grabs my hand delightedly to bring me to show me her brand new home. 'Where's Danica, anyway?'

'She left fifteen minutes ago.' Michelle says simply, offering no explanation.

'Why?' I ask curiously.

'Because you were boring her.' Michelle smirks a little bit. 'So she got to see the house before you.'

The living room is obviously designed for comfort with enormous grey couches that sink in when I sit in them. A large fireplace is already lit with a blazing fire, promising to chase away the winter-time chills soon to come. A flat-screen television sits proudly atop the fireplace mantle. The powder-room beside the front door is set in the same way, with fluffy white towels hung on a heated towel rack and a modern sink made of glass and stainless steel faucets. The floor in the whole main floor is made of beautifully stained dark maple wood. I follow Michelle up the winding stairs that lead up to the second floor looking at the paintings and pictures on the walls along the way up. There are pictures from the weddings of all of her friends. I pause for a moment in front of the one of me and Draco. In it, our fingers are tightly laced together as if we would never let go of the other and our lips are almost touching. I can't tell if we were just about to kiss or if we had just broken apart but the passion in our eyes is fierce. I remember what came after the wedding and smile a little to myself.

'That's my favourite.' Michelle has come up behind me and is looking at the photo with me. I blush and step around her to continue up the stairs. A door stands open at the end of the hallway, rekindling my curiosity. Michelle lets me lead the way to a beautiful master bedroom with a large dark blue king-sized four poster bed. The first thing that hits me is that the whole room is decorated in various shades of blue – Michelle's favourite color. It doesn't look horrible, though. The walls and carpet are white and beige, letting the blues in the bedding and curtains make up for the lack of color in the paint. A white vanity with an ornately carved mirror lays against the far wall with a single silver hairbrush laying on its top. Two dressers stand side by side on the wall beside me with two of the trunks from downstairs. I can just see an ensuite bathroom to the side with more of Michelle's classically modern dark cabinetry and glass plumbing.

I step closer to see some pictures in frames that litter one of the dresser tops to see some choice photographs that Michelle brought from home. I see pictures of me and Danica holding on to each other as we laugh in our fourth year and pictures of more of her friends; Paige and Renee, pictures of her and Charlie at the wedding and... What?

'Is that an ultrasound?' I ask her. She blushes and looks to the floor.

'That's what I wanted to tell you. Before.' Michelle is biting her lip, looking like a child caught in a lie.

'Sweet, how long have you known?' I ask, incredulous. Her blush returns to her cheeks as she answers, still chewing on her lip.

'A while... A few months.' I look down to see what I hadn't noticed before: a small but defined bump, prominent between her hipbones.

"Where are you going?" she replied, her lower lip coming out to pout.

"I have a dinner to go to," I said somewhat grimly.

"You sound like you don't want to go,"

"Er... well..."

"Then don't go, don't do something you don't want to do,"

"Well we kind have to," I interjected grudgingly, "It's a family thing..."

"Oh dammit, that means I have to go," she complained.

"Wait why?" I asked.

She gave me dumbfounded looks.

"Er... Well... considering how Charlie is a Weasley and you said it was a family thing, you know I'd assume that I'd go considering how I'm part of the family,"

"Oh! I 'm sorry! I completely forgot... it's kinda odd seeing you with Charlie..." I giggled.

"Thanks," she replied, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"No! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Okay hunny," consoled Michelle, patting my arm lightly, "It's okay, we'll get you help,"

I laughed out loud. This has been a joke between us for a long time. I cocked my head to the side, hung my mouth open and twitched. "The doctor said I was fine!" I teased.

We doubled over laughing, whenever either of us would talk, the other would finish their sentence and we would explode into another fit of giggles.

"Yeah, we're 'special'," said Michelle adding quotation marks. That set us off again and it wasn't until I glanced at the elaborate clock on the wall that I immediately stopped.

"Holy shit!" I jumped up. "We're gonna be late!" I rushed off, saying quick farewells to Michelle, confirming that we'd all see each other at dinner with the whole family.

I rushed into my apartment for the first time and saw that it was already designed in majestic colors and patterns. _I__'__ll__fix__it__later_ I thought to myself. I rushed into different rooms; opening random doors before I spotted my trunk beside a grand bed in what I assumed was the master bedroom. I sprinted into the shower, taking only a few minutes to get clean (a record for me, normally I'd take a 30 minute shower and call that short, so really this was extremely brief for me), I stepped out of the shower and slipped on a empire waist midnight blue strapless sweetheart dress that reached slightly above my knees, Draco had gotten it for me the other day at Madam Kayla's. I threw on a pair of strappy black sandals, a silver necklace; an old chain with an old key hanging from it, with "to my heart" engraved on it, in cursive writing, and small sapphire studs into my ears. I decided against putting my hair up and kept my hair in a small tumble of curls against my shoulders. I checked the alarm clock on the table beside the bed and I felt my feet fly to get to the Dinner on time. Luckily it didn't take that much time to hail a cab and I reached the restaurant and spotted a table full of familiar faces.

Everyone was there; oh joy, I was late. I sat down at the only spot that was available; in between Michelle and Draco. Michelle was wearing a turquoise Queen Anne neckline and the dress ended at her knees, she looked dazzling with a simple pendant hanging on a chain around her neck. Her golden curls cascaded down to her waist beautifully and made her look even more exotic. And Draco... well he looked perfect as usual... with a black suit and a deep blue tie.

"Sorry I'm late," I said.

"It's fine," said Danica, "It's not like we didn't order or anything, you know, starving your friends!"

"Oh shut-" I began before seeing that the whole Weasley family was gathered around the table with us. Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Michelle, George and Danica, Ron and Hanna, Ginny and Harry and Teddy Lupin were all gathered around the table. And why were Draco and I there, you ask? Well I've always been part of the family... besides, Harry was there! I'm related to him! I glanced around the table more; Hermione and Blaise were sitting there too. As was Percy and Pansy... oh dear... why did the Ministry have to pair Pansy with a Weasley?

"Well, I'm glad you can join us, Faith, dear," said Mrs Weasley graciously.

"Well I'm very happy to be here, Mrs Weasley,"

"As am I," smiled Draco. WHOA! He was being polite! I would imagine my mouth fell open because I felt a nudge from Michelle.

Mrs Weasley paid no attention to my reaction and regarded Draco vigilantly before she spoke. "Draco Malfoy, you've been paired with one of the greatest witches I know, who's given her life many times to save the Wizarding population from annihilation. She's helped a lot of people, and you? What have you done, Draco Malfoy?"

Which, of course, made the already awkward silence even more uncomfortable.

What I expected from Draco was a snarky remark or an avoidance of the subject like the coward I thought he was but... then again, the bastard never ceased to surprise me. "Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, All Weasleys. I am extremely and utmost sincere on my apology. I will start by apologizing for my father, a man full of cruelty and hatred, raising me with beliefs that should not exist. It's those kinds of beliefs that started the horrible War. That excused He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named – I mean Lord Voldemort's wrath. I am sorry for my own troublesome choices. I'm sorry for your son's death. I'm sorry."

Holy shit.

There was an enormous silence that threaded through the room.

"What the-" voiced Danica. "But... that doesn't make sense! You're Draco Malfoy. A fucking godforsaken Malfoy! Are you guys completely out of your bloody minds? Am I the only one mature enough to stand up and voice my opinions?" she peered around the room, every expression mimicked my own: mouths hanging open...well every expression except for Draco and Michelle. They're mouths were in a perfect line. "Well, I guess I am, then! Malfoy is stupid! He's hurt us in the past! Why are we standing for this? You guys have gone crazy! He's a fucking bitch, he doesn't belong here, and I don't understand why he's here. He's betrayed everyone, what makes you so certain that he won't do it again? Do you guys remember what he did? He's hurt us so much in the past! How the hell can you let him in your lives like this? Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go in another room and let my brain implode," she stalked off her black scoop dress with the empire waist lightly flowing against her ankles strapped with heels.

"Oh dear," George, Michelle and I said in unison as we stood up.

"No- I'm her fiancée, I'll do it," George said as he followed Danica. Michelle and I sat down, trading a look.

"So... how are the wedding plans going?" Bill asked Hanna and Ron.

"It's going quite swimmingly," replied Hanna, "Actually, we thought about doing it this week."

"During Muggle week?" exclaimed Draco. "Won't that be hard?"

"Well, yeah," said Hanna," but at least it'll be fun. And then it's over,"

"But then you have to... er...-" said Hermione, clearly embarrassed.

"Reproduce?" suggested Draco with a smirk.

"Yes," Hermione said, red creeping up her face and setting in vividly on her cheeks against her pale skin."Reproduce,"

"Well, Faith knows a lot about that," remarked Michelle plainly.

My eyes widened, I'm pretty sure they were as big as saucers. "What?" I exclaimed.

Michelle's lips curved into an all too knowing mischievous smile. "Oh, you know what I'm talking about, Faith. Don't act dumb, it isn't becoming."

"I don't want to talk about this," I said, my voice going high as I began fiddling nervously with my napkin. _Control_. I thought to myself. _Control._

Michelle raised her eyebrows and I felt massive relief wash over me when I saw Danica and George coming back. He had his arm around her and he pulled out her chair like the gentleman he was raised to be.

"How are you, dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley kindly.

"Ready to order," Danica smiled.

"How was your make up sex with George?" I teased.

I saw Danica's smile broaden. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, Faith darling,"

'Wow. Fail. What are you? Three minutes? Thirty seconds?' Michelle snorts.

"Well then..." said Hanna before proceeding with her order. Everyone followed suit and continued with some chatter about the weddings drawing nearer. Danica's and George's wedding was just two days from now (meaning I couldn't sleep in, I have to go to the rehearsal tomorrow early in the morning even though the rehearsal doesn't start till exactly 3 o'clock sharp, we have to go buy a dress for Michelle and get groceries for our apartments) and Hanna's and Ron's wedding is two days after that. What a week.

After dinner we all hailed cabs. Draco and I got into the first one and we drove in an awkward silence, when we were close to our destination he finally spoke up.

"That was a pleasant dinner," he stated.

"If you count the bitch rant Danica had about you pleasant, then yes, Draco, the dinner was more than pleasant, it was enjoyable," I retorted snappishly.

"Jeez... why are you being such a bitch?"

"Pfft," I said sarcastically," Me? A bitch? Who would've known?"

He turned in his seat towards me. "What is with you lately? I've done nothing to provoke this kind of attitude from you. Now smarten up, I'm sick of it. Why don't you grow up for once and stop being such a whiny baby,"

I bunched my eyebrows and my lips together. "Well then, let me correct you on several things: one, you had this coming with your condescending ways. What with you telling me to clean, that sex will be good-"

"You know it is," he smirked.

I blushed furiously, "Really? I mean I knew I was okay but... no! I'm getting sidetracked! As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by your remark-"

"Compliment,"

"Whatever you want to call it," I said trying to regain control. "Anyway, I am a lot more grown up then a daddy's little rich spoiled boy,"

"And you are little miss I've saved the World and everyone owes me!"

"I don't even think that!"

"Well you sure act like it!"

"UGH!"

"Let's just quit the argument and be civil," he stated.

"Alright, fine." I agreed.

"Good," he said

"Alright,"

He scooted closer to me, "Well I'm glad you're so enthusiastic about our agreement," he murmured in my ear.

I snorted, "I wouldn't exactly call me assenting to our arrangement enthusiastic,"

"Well you did affirm it twice,"

"What else did you want me to say?" I whispered.

"Let's have mad passionate sex,"

I laughed, "Oh you so fucking wish, Malfoy,"

"You can't wish for something you already have,"

"And here I thought Percy was the pompous git," I giggled.

"Well you are right about that, luv,"

"I'm always right,"

"That debatable," he smirked.

"Pfft," I retorted.

"You are beautiful tonight," he smiled.

Whoa. Hold it there. Did Malfoy actually smile? When was the last time that happened?

"Why thank you, good sir," I said blushing fiercely.

"I'm just stating a truthful fact," he shrugged.

"I'd like to say you look quite dashing yourself, Malfoy."

"I know," he joked, "I really don't try though,"

"I doubt it," I teased.

"Ouch!"

"What?"

"My ego is hurt,"

I laughed, "Good job, Draco,"

"So now do we get to have hot passionate sex in our room, which by the way I decorated it beautifully, although not as beautiful as you are,"

I giggled, "You're just saying that,"

"No, I don't talk just to hear myself talk, Faith. When I say something I mean it." He said seriously.

"Oh,"

"Is that the dress I bought you?"

"Yeah," I said smiling. We were almost there.

"It's really nice on you," he smiled.

What's with all these compliments?

"Thank you, Draco, I think that tie is very nice on you, it really brings out the glint of silver in your eyes," I returned the compliment easily.

"So you've noticed my eyes?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, they're really nice and kind of out there,"

"Ah," he said before coming closer to me. "I know something else that wants to be out there,"

I laughed softly. "Is that so?"

"Yes, it can hardly breathe," he said nibbling on my lower lip.

"Well why don't you let it take a small breath?" I murmured before meeting his lips for a long, intense but soft kiss.

The cab driver cleared his throat for what must have been the billionth time. "We're here," he said.

"Bloody hell," mumbled Draco. "Alright, how much do we owe you?"

The cab driver retorted with the price and Draco swiped his credit card and paid the man a decent tip.

He opened the car door for me. "Thank you," I said politely. I myself must not forget my manners. I got out and wrapped my arms around Draco's neck. "I didn't know you had a credit card,"

"Well, we Malfoys are incredibly Muggle now,"

"Are you?" I remarked, raising both eyebrows.

"Of course, we Malfoys want nothing to do with that Pureblood superiority thought,"

"Bloody hell, Draco, are you serious?"

He paused, his eyes darting upwards in mock thought. "Maybe," he replied before leaning down to kiss my lips sweetly. I heard the cab pull away as I prolonged the kiss. His lips felt warm against mine as they moved expertly.

I was so entranced by our sensual kiss that I wasn't expecting the next thing that happened "HEY HOE!" screamed a voice.

I broke away from Draco. "Vivi?" I said. Vivian was one of my old friends, a Ravenclaw, part of the D.A., who fought when the Great War came. Basically a great witch. She was Asian with long straight black hair that framed her olive face and brought out dark almond eyes. Her dark blue pants and long, white and purple, empire waist blouse showed off her curves.

"You know it!" she laughed moving between Draco and us. "And that's pimp to you, mutherfucker!"

"Hey!" I said, Draco pulled his arm around my waist in a protective manner.

"So I hear you've married Malfoy," said Vivian. "It was a nice wedding ceremony, you better come to mine," Vivian had come to our wedding so it's only fair that we attend but I don't think Malfoy wants to go, judging by his stoic expression.

"When is it?" I smiled.

"Tomorrow evening,"

"What time...?" I pressed.

"8 o'clock at night,"

"And who, might I ask is the lucky man?" I said.

"You mean unlucky," Draco whispered lowly so that only I could hear him. I elbowed him playfully in the ribs.

"So...? Who is it, Vivi?"

"Theodore Nott," Draco and Vivi said in unison. "One of my best mates," continued Draco. "Sucks to be him,"

A booming laugh sounded behind Vivian. "You're only saying that because you wish you were in my place," said Theodore Nott appearing from the shadows.

"Sure," Draco said curtly.

"It's been a long time," Nott said.

"Yeah, since August I believe?"

"Correct," he said before leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"So you're coming to my wedding," she concluded.

"Not like we have a choice," Draco muttered under his breath. I nudged him in his ribs playfully again as Vivian continued to glare at him intently.

"Where is it?" I asked.

Nott replied by slipping out a paper and scribbling the address on it. He handed it to me and caught Vivian's attention. "What apartment are we?"

"1908" she replied plainly.

"Ohmygosh!" I exclaimed as Draco groaned loudly. "That's right next to us!"

"Which is it?"

"1907"

"Okay, hoe, well I better not be interrupted or hear anything traumatizing," she winked as she skipped off into the building hand in hand with Nott.

"Ah really... well we might have to make those sounds extremely traumatizing," Draco smirked.

I laughed as I planted a huge kiss on his lips. As I pulled away he wrapped his arms tightly are me and deepened the kiss to an intensity that felt out-of-this-world. After what felt like a mere seconds, he pulled away smiling and led me to our apartment. I fell asleep in pure bliss as we lay beside each other after we changed into our pajamas. His bare torso against my lightly clad back felt almost as soothing as the circles he was rubbing on my arm with his hand.

_**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this looooooooooooooooooong chapter. I hope you guys liked it... if you did then... review. Review? Yes. Review. Especially you! I will name you in my story if you review. Not like: and then blahblah walked in with description... but I'll have fun with your name (pen name or a name that you've left me... it'll be a surprise =) REVIEW GUYS. DAMMIT REVIEW . (no flames)(i love you foreeeeeeeverrrr! **_


	13. Chapter 13: Oh no!

_**A/N: Hey there! So enjoy this next chapter! I've decided to do this chapter via Draco's POV...sooooo tell me if you like his more than Faith's! Sorry for the delay... but this is my longest chapter ever... so... soooooo ..and enjoy SORRY i haven't posted in awhile, it was ready last thursday and i sent it to my beta and she was just so swamped she couldn't do it, so here ya go and shell helped me write a part of it again **_

I stared at her back as it slightly moved up and down as she deeply inhaled and exhaled. She turned over in my arms and faced me. Her face was, for once, calm and relaxed into a peaceful bliss as she slept on. Her eyes firmly shut causing her long thick lashes to rest on her pale cheeks, right in between her cheeks was her nose heavily sprinkled with freckles, I wish I could count them all... I continued to study her face, her naturally pink/rouge tainted lips curved into a small serene smile. Without realizing it, my hand came up to brush her face delicately; her skin the smoothest I've ever touched. My hand moved to brush her curly black hair out of her face, it felt like silk. I moved closer and clung to her harder, never wanting to let her go.

We settled on a compromise, And Merlin, was I going to respect the deal we made. I want to live a life full of spontaneous fun, and well, she was fun and spontaneous, she was more than those things, she was more than what I had assumed. She was amusing, funny, intelligent, thoughtful, headstrong, stubborn, fierce, outgoing, fearless, friendly, out there, colourful, caring, challenging, strong, quick witted, brave and flamboyant. She'd be a great wife and mother. I'm more than lucky to have her, as Mrs. Weasley pointed out. But... she will be difficult. I know that, the proof last night and today. She's incredibly unpredictable but predictable at the same time. Unpredictable as in what she thinks, what she does, but predictable on how she does it. She frustrates me so fucking much, mentally and sexually. Sometimes I feel like giving up, and I know I would've but... I can't be like that; I will not be like my father, never. I am not going to raise my children how I was raised, not even close. I am going to try to be a better person, first by accepting the law.

This doesn't sound like me at all. Normally I would've made some snarky remark to try to get her to leave, I would've been rude. But... I can't. I have to accept, and Merlin, I think I'm falling for her. For her laugh; the loud giggle that comes right from her stomach, for her eyes; the fierce life and excitement that seems to dance constantly, for the small curve of her soft lips when she smiles genuinely, for the mind that she shares frequently, for the heart that never seems to have a limit. How can this be happening?

And with that last thought I felt my brain give in to the dreams that have been constantly demanding to take over.

I woke up fully rested with my personal angel in my arms. Wait... did I just call Faith my personal angel? Why would I think that? My eyes darted to her sleeping figure still pressed closely to my body with my arms snaked around her. I glanced over at the Grandfather's clock it was 8 in the morning. Didn't Faith need to be up at 9? Should I wake her up? She seems so well right now... Hmm maybe I'll wake her up in fifteen minutes or so.

_Why wait?_ Asked a voice at the back of my head.

_I don't know, maybe because I want this moment to last forever_, retorted another one voice. Wow, first I fall for Faith Potter and now I'm having a conversation with myself... I really do think I've gone bloody mad.

_Why would you want this moment to last? It's just a half blooded bitch._

_Don't say that about her!_

_What? Is the great Draco Malfoy, Prince of Everything Pureblood falling for the likes of __**her**__?_

_Yes- I mean no- I mean- shove off! _

_I'm just stating what your father would think about this._

_I don't care what my father would say about this, this is my life and I'm not going to let him control who I am, whether I'm a coward and on the dark side or brave and strong. My father can go screw himself._

_What would your mother think?_

I shook my head to get rid of the horrible voice as I felt immense guilt drip into my heart, she wouldn't have liked to hear me curse the ground my father walked on, but she disagreed with his ways.

I glanced at the clock again 8:09. I think I should wake her up now so she can do what women normally need to do in the morning.

"Faith?" I whispered quietly in her ear, I began lightly shaking her. "Faith, you need to get up now,"

"Go away Danica," she mumbled as she brought the blanket closer to herself, "five more minutes,"

I laughed. "If you seriously considered Danica's voice sounding like mine then Danica has serious problems with her voice, even though hers is higher than yours,"

"Harry?" she replied sounding a tad bit more awake.

"Seriously? I'm your goddamn husband and you think your brother is here,"

"Draco?"

"Bingooo!" I retorted sarcastically, "She finally gets it!"

"Well sorry if I don't have my wits in the morning, I'm a zombie... nom nom nom I'm going to eat your brains!" she replied lazily.

"I'd prefer if you ate something else," I smirked.

She snorted before nonchalantly tapping my arm. "Pfft! You wish," she smirked back.

"Are you smirking at me, young lady? Are you using _my_ signature smirk?" I teased.

"Maybe," she replied sluggishly. "Whatcha gonna do about it?"

"Hmm, I believe I'll use my most torturous weapon,"

"What? Your face?" she laughed loudly at her own joke.

"You think you're so funny, don't you Mrs. Malfoy?"I felt my lip twitch up.

She got up and looked at me in the eyes. "Yes," she said seriously.

"Well, I for one, think that you are wrong, prepare to face your maker!" I said before reaching out to her sides and tickling her fiercely. She tumbled over on the bed with an blast of giggles that rang out, bouncing off the walls and causing my ears to enjoy themselves. "How do you like _that_, Mrs. Malfoy?" She tried to say something between her laughter. "Pardon? I can't hear you," I smirked.

"...I... said... go... fuck your...self!" she finally said.

"Oh! How rude of you, you will have to be punished even further!" I said, reaching out to tickle her neck.

She squirmed free and jumped off the bed, her hair in messy, but I firmly assure you; sexy, tumbles. Her face was aglow with enjoyment. "Try to punish me now, Mr. Malfoy,"

"Ooh, a challenge, you must know how I love challenges,"

"You're not alone on that matter," she said as I slowly got up and began making small moves towards her.

"Oh really?" I said before making a lunge at her. I almost caught her but she quickly moved away, giggling. I followed her into the kitchen; we were both laughing and making grunts. I had finally cornered her. "Looks like there's no escape, Princess,"

"Princess, am I?" she said raising both eyebrows.

"Of course, every Malfoy is royalty," I smirked.

"I am not a princess." She replied defiantly, "I am a Queen, now bow down before me," she laughed before trying to dodge around me.

"As I said, Princess, no escape," I said, knowing that the words would cause her to knit her brows together to try to find a solution.

She bit her lower lip, "Well, good sir, I really do wish I had my wand with me to perform a much more complex spell, but I'm afraid this will have to do," she said before making a sweeping motion with her hands and muttering under her breath. A small explosion sounded next to my ear and I jumped, Faith took that time to try to detour around me, but Faith wasn't the only one with tricks up her sleeve.

I pounced, but unfortunately I missed my footing and ended up bringing both of us to the floor; me on top.

"Well, you could've told me you wanted to try this position," she winked.

"Only if you want to," I smirked. She rolled her auburn eyes. I leaned in deeper and swept her dark hair from her face.

"Draco," she whispered.

"Yes?" I murmured, my face approaching hers carefully and slowly.

She bit her lip and took on a word searching look, she finally looked at me slightly pained and serious, "I forgot,"

Our faces were mere milimetres apart; I could feel the full blast of the warmth of her breath blowing on my face.

"Well, I have prominent thing that's on my mind that I just can't shake,"

"And what would that be?" she mumbled.

"I'd rather show you," I smirked.

She smiled that wonderful smile of hers, which I swear to Merlin, could light up the darkest of the nights. I lowered my lips to meet hers. I tasted every sweet memory I had but tenfold. I deepened the kiss to something that filled each one of my veins with electricity-

BANG BANG BANG

Faith scrambled from underneath me with eyes as wide as the moon while letting out a long stream of curses. She ran to the door and peeped through the hole before taking a deep breath, plastering a smile on and opening the door.

"Vivi!" Faith exclaimed excitedly, I came up behind her and snaked my arm around her. Stupid Vivian... why did she have to interrupt us just when it was getting interesting. I glared at her.

"Hi Faith," she said, "Draco," she nodded my way, returning my glare. "Could you two stop being so loud with your sex?"

"Wait... what?" Faith said, red staining her cheeks.

"You guys are so loud, I swear everyone in the building must've heard you!" she laughed, looking a bit menacing. How could someone so short and cute look menacing while laughing?

"Well, next time I'll make sure she wears a muffler," I said before shutting the door in Vivian's face,

"Draco!" Faith exclaimed. "You didn't have to slam the door in her face!"

"I only did what you wanted to do," I smirked, knowing her too well.

She frowned before laughing outright. "Well we certainly make some assumptions don't we, Malfoy?" she grinned.

"No, I only state facts,"

She laughed and rolled her eyes again before she glanced at the clock. "AH SHIT!" she ran to her room. "It's 8:54!"

"Sucks to be you," I exclaimed before opening the fridge and rummaging around for food.

"And to be you," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... I kinda told Michelle that you were coming with us..." she ran into the kitchen in a deep crimson jumper, tight fitting dark blue jeans and brightly striped socks with a small dazzlingly coloured purse.

"Nice socks," I said.

"Get ready, Draco," she tossed me a bundle of my clothing.

"But I don't want to go!"

"You are going and that's final,"

"Why?"

"Because I said so and because I'm amazing and you love me," she said with the imprint of a small smile.

"Whatever you say, mother," I said sarcastically. Dammit, was she on to me? I started to take off my clothing when she let out a small shout.

"Really Draco? No privacy?"

"Why? It's nothing you haven't seen before," I smirked. I took off my boxers and put on the ones that were wrapped inside the bundle. "It's not like you gave the key to our- you gave copies of our keys to your friends didn't you?" She had a sheepish look on.

"Just, you know... a couple of people..."

"Faith, tell me who you gave copies of our keys to!" I shouted impatiently before adding, "Please,"

She looked down at the tiled kitchen floor, "Michelle, Danica, Hermione, Vivi, Hanna, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Neville, Luna, Paige, Renee...' she paused thoughtfully, ticking off names on er slim fingers.

'That's a _couple?_' I said loudly. Faith blushed lightly, tinting her pale cheeks with a pretty pink. What the fuck? Did I just say that pink was pretty? I've gone crazy, I swear. 'Who the fuck are Paige and Renee?'

'Never mind that! Why aren't you dressed?' Faith said with the subtlety of an elephant trying to hide under a chair. I struggled with my shirt, leaving my stomach exposed, just at the moment when the door slammed open.

'Draco! Put a shirt on! You're traumatising Vivian!' Michelle stood, framed by the doorway looking like a gypsy with Aladdin pants and a brown t-shirt. Her fluffy blonde hair was clipped on the top of her head with a large black clip. Vivian – the drama-queen as always – shrieked loudly while shielding her eyes and pretended to faint into Michelle's arms.

'Gah! It burns!' She clutched the front of Michelle's shirt and panted heavily. 'He's... So... FAT!' I narrowed my eyes to slits and stepped closer to her. The Asian girl cringed dramatically deeper into Michelle's arms.

'Fat? I'll show you fat!' I snapped irritably.

'Trust me, I've seen fat.' Vivian smirked at me as Michelle pushed her upright once more.

'Was it Faith?' I asked, with a twinkle in my eye. Faith's mouth falls open.

'Why are you so mean to me?' She asks with a frown. 'I _knew _you hated me!'

"Faith... he's just joking! Sometimes I think you're a bigger drama queen then Vivian," Michelle said while she rolled her eyes.

"I'm just kidding... you know that right?" Faith smiled.

"Sure you are," Michelle lightly teased.

"Okay! Enough! Will you guys just get out of here?" I snapped at Faith's friends.

"Why? So you can have loud sex with Faith again?" Vivian snorted.

"Yeah... I could hear you guys from downstairs last night," Michelle remarked with an eyebrow raise.

"That wasn't them..." said Vivian.

There was a small moment for it to seep in.

"Yuck!" I cried. "You and Nott... Oh Merlin... poor Nott!"

"Fuck you!" Vivian yelled before trying to punch Draco in the stomach.

"Need I remind you that he's trying to get dressed?" Faith said.

"And that he's fat?" Michelle smirked. I glared at both girls. "Alright... alright... we'll wait for you in the hallway," Michelle said with raised arms and palms facing outwards.

They scrambled out of the apartment and we both heard the door slam. I went into the bedroom took out my wand and locked the front door with magic.

"You know they can unlock it themselves with magic?" Faith asked stupidly.

"Yes, Faith, I very well know that they can do that, which is why we will be changing locks and you are _not_ allowed to give out any keys. I forbid you," I said tugging on my dark jeans.

She pouted. "What if I just gave it to Michelle?"

"Especially not Michelle," I said as I grabbed an apple from the small fruit basket in the middle of the island in the kitchen that separated us. Even at times like these I wish I could make the island disappear, and close the space between us to just hold her.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Okay... well I guess so... but..." she jumped across the island and onto me. "Please please please please please pleaaaaaaaaaaaase! Just Michelle!"

I looked at her insistent warm brown eyes framed by those thick eyelashes I had touched the prior night. "Fine. But just Michelle. No one else. Promise?"

"I promise," she said. "thank you thank you thank you!"

"Anything for you, Princess," I said sincerely.

"Really? Anything?" her eyes twinkled.

"Yes, anything," I smiled before kissing her lips softly. "Alright, so, apparently I'm being dragged somewhere?"

"Apparently," she smiled before grabbing my hand, and yes, dragging me out of the apartment and into the waiting stares of Hanna, Michelle, Hermione, Vivian, Ginny and Luna.

"Really? This is where you guys were going to go?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Faith said.

"You guys are such... women!" I said as she dragged me into the supermarket.

"Hey! That's stereotypical!" Michelle said coming up from behind us and slapping Draco on the arm.

"Yeah," said Vivian, following in Michelle's footsteps and slapping him on the arm. "Don't be so stereotypical,"

"Ouch..." I replied, rubbing my arm. "And I can very well do as I please!"

"Sure you can." Retorted Faith lightly.

I glared at her as the seven girls grabbed massive carts.

"Draco," Faith hissed. "Grab a cart, will you?"

"Why? You women already have seven... I don't know why we'd need more,"

"It's for Thanksgiving... and of course for Danica, she's feeling a little sick this morning so we're going to shop for her... but only organic food,"

"Can't I just hire someone to push the cart for me?" I asked.

She spun around and frowned. "Draco, it's Muggle Week, some effort, will you?"

I groaned. "But I don't want to!"

This time it was Michelle who spun around, she strode up to me and was mere inches from me. We glared at each other. "Draco Malfoy, if you know what's best for you, I suggest you stop complaining," Michelle said in a firm strong voice.

"I don't ever recall the Minister of Magic dying and leaving you in charge," I sneered and added as much as disdain as I could.

"Malfoy! Stop acting like a child!" Michelle and Faith scolded. They looked at each other and shared a small smile before turning to me with renewed frowns.

I raised my arms in defeat, "Okay! Okay!"

I trudged along after Faith as she stopped in the produce aisle. She picked up a shiny red apple.

"What do you think Draco?" she said after some time of examining and comparing the other produce.

"Just get food," I stated, already tired of grocery shopping.

"But I want to get healthy food that's yummy and filling!" she whined.

"_Yummy?_" I repeated, "Tell me why someone like you -with a vocabulary that stretches miles- uses the word yummy to describe something? For Merlin's sake use: delicious, appetizing, scrumptious, luscious, mouth-watering, appealing or you could even use tasty!"

"My, my, did you steal my synonyms dictionary?" she said before she stuck out her tongue again. "Now what words would you use to describe dry? You know, kinda like your personality,"

"I'm going to pretend you're joking so that I wouldn't get to heartbroken by your ever so harsh and cruel words that leave a red mark on my ego," I merrily said. My eyes floated upwards towards the ceiling before I added, "dehydrated, arid, waterless, desiccated, and parched and... barren,"

"Barren?" she asked with raised eyebrows, "Wow Draco... I really am impressed,"

"Your turn... try to find words that mean... warmth," I said without thinking twice. I feel like I can share anything with her... Why is that?

"Warmth... Hmm... okay, here it goes:" she thought aloud, "Heat, warmness, warm, kindness, thoughtfulness, tenderness, affection, kindness, sympathy, compassion, care and fondness. To name a few,"

"To name a few? You could practically write a poem with words like those,"

"Why thank you," she said as she _finally_ put the fruits and the vegetables in the cart, "Your turn!"

"Give me a word then, Potter," I said.

"Gimme gimme never gets... don't your manners yet?" she chanted as she bounced around me. "And it's Malfoy to you, Malfoy," she giggled at the ridiculousness of her latter sentence.

"Sorry I called you Potter, luv, you know what they say about old habits: that they die hard," I grabbed her by the waist and tugged her to the warmth of my chest. "And I recall, Faith, that I never said the word 'gimme', I said Give me,"

"Either way," she said as I she tried to escape from my steel grip.

"Either way," I repeated, "we're still making love when we get home,"

"You wish!" she said.

"I'm really getting tired of your 'you wish' comments, we both know that it's something we both desire and we both are going to do later," I smirked assertively.

I'm pretty sure I rendered her speechless until she uttered some incoherent word.

"What was that, luv?" I breathed.

"Desire," she said with poise.

"What about it?" I let go of her waist as she struggled back up into a dignified standing position.

She pushed the cart towards the first aisle, "Let's see how many synonyms you can find for that word,"

"Desire?"

"The one and only,"

I scratched my head in thought before I spoke, "Want, longing, craving, wish, yearning, need, passion, aspiration and lust," I took a long time to drag the last word out.

She nodded before getting back to her shopping, comparing _every single_ brand and nutritional facts. We finally arrived to the cash with two full carts; we waited in line with Michelle, Vivian, Hanna, Luna, Hermione and Ginny.

The male cashier with a mob of curly brown hair scanned each and every item the girls had put in before telling us what the grand total of it all was.

"You're paying for it," Faith said in an evident way.

"Ugh. Fine," I resigned. I riffled through my pockets... to come out empty handed. "What? Where's my credit card? I must've forgotten it at the apartment!"

"Er..." Faith said she took out _my_ credit card from her purse that hung off her shoulder daintily.

I glared at her while she giggled nervously. I swiped my credit card through the machine and entered my pin carefully. The transaction went through successfully and I followed the girls out of the supermarket.

"Hmm... maybe we should've bought a car before we bought the food... instead of apparating here," said Ginny.

"Keep away those horrible thoughts," said Luna dreamily, "Or else the Nargles will come and then we'll waste time running from them,"

I rolled my eyes at the foolish sight of Luna Lovegood before I received a nudge in the ribs from Faith. "What?" I said defensively.

"Don't roll your eyes, it's rude," teased Faith.

"And you would know all about behaving, would you?" I retorted.

Faith frowned as the eldest blonde here spoke. "I think Faith know's a bit more about respect then you do, Malfoy,"

"Ah shut up, Michelle,"

"Okay guys, sorry to interrupt this mini battle of the wits, which clearly, Draco is losing, but we still need a way home without the Muggles noticing," Hanna stated.

"Hey!" I said defensively, what is with these women and attacking me today?

"Why can't we just take a cab home?" asked Hanna.

"Because we still need to do a bit more shopping," Faith said.

"We do?" I asked incredulous... I don't think I could handle it...

"Yes," replied Michelle.

"Alright, so I have a plan," Hanna said. "Ginny, you apparate back to the apartments and get Harry,"

"Why?" asked Ginny.

"and tell him to bring his credit card," Hanna went on, ignoring Ginny's question completely.

"Oooh!" Michelle shrieked. My hands immediately went up to cover my ears to try to block out the horrid sound. "Charlie has a car!"

"Alright, so ask Charlie to come get the groceries," said Hanna.

"Wait, why doesn't Vivian go?" Faith asked.

"Yeah!" I agreed, just wanting to get rid of her.

"I should go actually... you know seeing as I have to prepare everything for tonight..." Vivian suggested.

"Yeah! That sounds like a bloody brilliant idea!" I agreed.

"You're just agreeing because you don't like her," Ginny laughed.

"I never said such thing!" I protested.

"Why can't Michelle just call Charlie and Harry over here with her cell phone?" asked Luna.

"What's a cell phone?" Ginny and I asked at the same time Hanna, Faith and Vivian yelled out: "You have a cell phone?"

"Yes... well... Hermione's kinda using it..." Michelle said, stepping aside to reveal Hermione huddled with the phone cradled between her shoulder and her ear.

"Who's she talking to?" asked Vivian. Every girl besides Luna crowded around Hermione.

"Okay... yeah... I have to go... Her phone's about to die... it keeps beeping... Yeah... I miss you too... mhm... I'm not going to say it before you do... I love you too... bye... I miss you... You could've come you know... I think we're going back... yeah... no... you should hang up first... no... okay... no... but I think I love you more... if not most... okay... bye," Hermione finally hung up the phone before the screen flashed white saying Battery empty. "You're phone died..." she said turning to meet the faces of her friends, she jumped back in surprise.

"Who was that...?" prodded Vivian. "Oooh Hermione is a cheater!"

"I'm not cheating!" she replied, blush tainting her cheeks a pinkish color.

"I'm pretty sure you don't speak to your parents like that," Hanna said.

"Otherwise that kinda be creepy..." Vivian stated.

"If you weren't cheating... then... who were you talking to?" asked Hanna.

"Er... well..." Hermione's blushing cheeks intensified.

"Blaise," I realized aloud before anyone else did.

"Well yes... but...- I – everything is much better... and he's amazing..." she rambled on endlessly.

"He's hot," Vivian said dreamily, "But you know... nothing compares to Theo,"

"You mean Ron," Hanna said.

"Or Charlie..." Michelle said, "The way he moves..."

Faith's eyes widened and she came closer to me.

"Aren't you going to defend my honour?" I asked her.

"You have a mouth... you can do it,"

"But I love your mouth the best... the way it moves," I mocked Michelle.

And as expected I received a nudge in the ribs from Faith and a smack on the arm from Michelle.

"So how exactly are we getting out of here...?" asked Hermione, trying to draw the attention away from her and Blaise. They used the L word... they said love to each other... I've never heard of Blaise use that word... despite ever thrilling tale he's told me about his adventures with most females, thank Merlin neither of these girls were with him previously. I think Lavender was with him at one point... I don't really remember...

"Vivian is going to apparate back to the apartment and get Charlie to drive over here to take the groceries and get Harry over here," Faith said.

"Oh okay,"

"So I'll see you hoes tonight!" Vivian laughed before disappearing with a small sound.

Faith sat down on the ledge of the sidewalk, Michelle seated next to her.

"Come on, Draco," Faith said as she patted the spot next to her.

"No thanks I don't want filth on my jeans," I replied in small clipped tones as I put my hands in my pockets.

A few moments later Harry and Blaise appeared. Everyone's heads swivelled around to see if any Muggles had noticed... thankfully none.

"Blaise!" Hermione perked up as she ran to him and hugged him.

Blaise smiled. "Hello there, my beautiful, I missed you," he kissed her forehead.

"Weird..." Hanna said, voicing everyone's thoughts.

Since when have they been getting along? I guess the Ministry got something right...

"We're needed here for what reason?" Harry asked as he put his arm around Ginny. I heard her sigh a little before leaning into him... Make that two things...

"I don't know, ask Hanna," Luna said, "It was her plan,"

"Oh!" Hanna said, "Okay... so we're going to go buy cars and mobiles!"

"Do you know how much that costs?" Michelle asked bewildered.

"A shit load of money, but Faith and I were discussing it earlier, and she said that she'd be happy to fund it,"

"NO fucking way," I said at the same time that Harry Potter said: "Sure! That sounds like a brilliant idea!"

"So the Potters are in!" Hanna said. "And Malfoy is out?"

I will not be beat in my own domain, "No no no! I'm in," I persisted.

"Are you sure?" Hanna said "you promise? You swear on your first child?"

"YES!" I said.

"Ah, you gotta love reverse psychology," Hanna smirked.

"Bitch..." I said while Faith and Michelle high fived her. They're small celebration at managing to fool me was interrupted by a car honk.

BEEP BEEP!

We all spun round to see a black car pull up and open its door.

"Bloody Hell, that's a lot of food," Charlie greetes as he stepped out of the car, slightly salivating.

"Charlie!" Michelle greeted him with a long passionate kiss. It was so long and intimate that we all averted our eyes somewhere else.

"Hey there, my dearest sweetheart," Charlie said with clear love clouding his pale blue eyes.

"Hi," she giggled sweetly.

"Ugh too much sugar for me," I said plainly, interrupting their moment.

"Just load the food in the back as neatly as you can," Charlie said.

"I'll do it!" Faith yelled excitedly.

"Why? Don't you hate working? Aren't you lazy?" I asked.

"Draco, please stop being so selfish... you're talking about yourself again," Hanna smirked.

I'd love to wipe that smirk of her pretty little face... I have a feeling I'll be head butting with Hanna often.

I rolled my eyes and chose not to answer her sadly modest insult and helped Faith load everything in the car. I handed her stuff and she'd stack it neatly and perfectly. We finally finished and turned towards jaw's that obviously had fallen down to slam on the ground... well everyone except for Harry who just nodded slightly in my direction, foreshadowing the talk we had had.

"Were you guys actually getting along and doing something without bitching at each other?" asked Hanna in absolute shock.

"What? No! What gave you that idea?" I retorted... no one must know that I've fallen for her... no one... Not even Blaise or Nott, seeing as they're sleeping with the enemy.

"Hmm... maybe it was the fact that you guys were saying please and thank you to each other as if it was the most natural thing in the world..." said Blaise.

I shot him a look as if to say: SHUT THE HELL UP.

"Alright, well let's go get those cars and mobiles you were talking about, Hanna," said Harry, clumsily changing the subject with difficulty.

"Oh yeah! Okay well there's this place around here, we could walk there!" said Hanna.

"How do you know?" asked Ginny.

"Oh I've lived and moved around downtown London most of my life,"

"Brilliant!" Hermione said, "lead the way!"

Michelle and Charlie were murmuring to each other before Michelle got this blank look on her face, she faded away into space before coming back to reality. She continued her slight conversation with Charlie before they had to say their farewells, she reminded him to put the things away, she gave him each one of our keys so that he could do the same for us. They shared a slow kiss before stealing Faith's small hand from my own.

"I've got to tell you the thing you don't know yet!" she said, "but... I don't know if you want Malfoy to know- watch out," Michelle yelled as she ran, dragging Faith's hand and grabbing mine. A blue car from behind us sped uncontrollably and crashed onto the sidewalk we were standing moment's on.

"How the hell did you know that was going to happen? Are you trying to kill us?" I shouted.

"Calm down Draco," Faith said, quietly. "Michelle's a Seer, she can see into the future,"

I looked to Michelle's slightly smirking face, "Guess you owe me your life,"

"Thank you," I said with some difficulty... you see why it's hard for _me_ to be grateful to someone like _Michelle_.

"No problem... now about that thing that I needed to tell you, it's something that I saw _clearly_ in my mind, from the future, it's about you and Draco... do you still want to know?"

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys! Umm I really wanted to continue the chapter to Vivian's wedding...but I thought I shouldn't torture you guys SOOOOOOOOO ENJOYYY!**_


	14. Chapter 14: Kurfufflement

_**A/N: Hey y'all! Lol I feel American now :P lol sorry if I offended any of you! I don't mean to! Anyway so Shell cowrote the chaptr again. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! And don't get confuzzled cause the chappie begins weird... you'll get it later! ENJOY! I worked hard (and so did Shell) and thanks to my wonderful beta...: crazycakes91!**_

I let myself into Michelle's new house with a copy of her key she gave me. Draco followed behind me, looking bored and tired as I led him up the winding staircase to my friend's room. I stood outside the massive double-doors, listening for any sounds that I would definitely not want to walk in on. The door swung open silently with a light push. The dark blue curtains hung from the four-poster bed were tied open, leaving a clear view of Michelle and Charlie, fast asleep in each other's arms. I smiled to myself at how peaceful the couple seemed. I almost didn't want to wake her. Too many sleepovers and twice as many bruises had proven that Michelle was very violent when woken up. I stepped closer to the bedside.  
>'You might want to stay back for this.' I warned Draco. He raised his eyebrow and I reached out a hand and shook Michelle's shoulder lightly. 'Meesha? Shelly, it's time to wake up.' Her brow creased into a frown and she grumbled a bit. I shook her shoulder again. Her fist swung up with a loud groan and I ducked to avoid getting hit.<br>'Get up!' Draco yelled loudly. Charlie and Michelle sat up abruptly, breathing fast.  
>'What the hell are you doing in here?' Charlie yelled loudly. I bit my lip.<br>'Michelle has to come help us get ready for Vivi's wedding.' Michelle looked around groggily and promptly vomited on my shoes. Tears were running down her cheeks. Charlie bit back his laughter and held her closer to his chest, stroking her blonde hair and rocking her back and forth.  
>'Fuck my life.' She sobbed. 'This is fucking bullshit.'<br>'Are you kidding me?' Draco said angrily. 'I finally get her into something decent and you puke all over it?'  
>'Gee thanks.' I mutter under my breath.<br>'Shut up, Draco!' Michelle yelled. 'She's gonna be throwing up on you next week!' I quit laughing for a moment as the words register. 'Excuse me?' Draco and I say at the same time. Michelle freezes.. Her mouth framing the word 'oops'.  
>'Nothing!' She jumps out of her bed and runs into the bathroom, slamming it behind her. Charlie sits there awkwardly, staring at us.<br>'Uh, can I get you guys anything? Coffee? Tea?' He says uneasily. Draco clears his throat and averts his eyes.  
>'Uh, yeah sure. A coffee would be great.' Charlie slips a t-shirt over his muscled abs and walks down to his kitchen in his boxers. Draco sends me an embarrassed glance and follows him down. I walk around the bed to the bathroom, chewing the inside of my cheek. 'Michelle?'<br>'Sorry, I'm busy! Please leave a message!' She calls nervously.  
>'Let me in.' I tell her. The lock clicks back and the door opens. Michelle's blue eyes peek out, looking like a child about to be chastised.<br>'Can I come in, sweetie?' I ask politely. She opens the door wider and lets me into her large bathroom. I sit on the edge of the polished white marble of her bathtub and look at her until she tells me.  
>'You're pregnant, Face.' She tells me. My mouth drops open for a long moment and I stand like that, staring into space, trying to process what I've just heard. Michelle goes about her business, brushing her teeth and hair and washing her face while I stare at the spot where she was just standing. She leaves me for a moment to get dressed and comes back wearing a brightly coloured v-neck dress in prominent pinks and greens, beaded with silver seed-beads along its neckline. Michelle slides her back down the wall and sits on the floor, staring at me until I find my voice.<br>'A baby?' I say my mouth dry. She smiles and nods at me. I finally understand her strange behaviour from the day before.

_"No problem... now about that thing that I needed to tell you, it's something that I saw clearly in my mind, from the future, it's about you and Draco... do you still want to know?" "Duh!" I say impatiently. She has me so curious I barely hear Draco muttering irritably about my best friend. 'Spill!' Michelle hesitates a few excruciating minutes.  
>"Uh, never mind." She stutters, blushing as she glares at the ground. "I shouldn't have mentioned it. You'll find out soon enough anyhow."<br>"Michelle!" I protest but she raises her hand. I sigh and recognize a lost cause. When Michelle decides that something is a secret, it will stay secret. She has a resolve of steel. Except when it comes to chocolate... Hmm... Evil Plan is hatching... Merlin, Draco is rubbing off on me. _

The digital clock next to her sink flashes impatiently and we both look at it, thoughts milling about our heads.  
>'Uhm, Face, don't we have somewhere to be?' Once my brain has finally understood the flashing numbers, my head clears, pushing every thought of babies from my head.<br>'SHIT!' I leap up and bound down the stairs where Draco is just sitting down to a steaming cup of coffee. 'We'll be back!' I call over to him and Charlie and drag Michelle out the door, only pausing to snatch up my shoes from the entrance.

I grip the leather armrests of Michelle's car with my eyes shut tight. Michelle was bobbing her head along to a muggle song by someone named Demi Lovato that was blasting from the radio. She's singing along to the music at the top of her lungs while the car swerves from one lane of the road to the other.  
>'AND I JUUUST RAAAN OUT! OF BAND-AIDS!' Michelle sang into my ear. Badly. Ow. 'I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE TO START! CAUSE YOU CAN BAANDAAGE THE DAAMAAAGE! BUT YOU NEVER CAN FIX A HEART!' I feel her slowing down a little bit and relinquish my death grip on the armrests one finger at a time, feeling as if my hands had been soldered to the leather. She turned abruptly, throwing me into the car door and giving me a bruise. I peel my eyes open, feeling a headache coming on from having had them squinted shut for so long. Michelle is already out of the car, closing her door with a loud bang and pulling the two crinkled plastic drycleaner's bags. In one, all of the men's suits were hung neatly, smelling of sweet lavender soap and flattening iron smoke. In the other, an assortment of knee-length purple halter dress hung, perfectly pressed and steamed, gleaming silk and cinched at the ribs with a darker purple ribbon. 'Gah! This would actually look good on me if I weren't pregnant!"<br>'You always look good, Meesha.' I roll my eyes as we mount the stairs to our apartments. 'And, for future reference, let Charlie do the driving from now on.' Michelle scowls at me and enters her apartment, calling out to Charlie. I chuckle to myself and keep walking up to our apartment where Draco is waiting for me with his breathtaking smile.

We finally arrive at the wedding-after arguing over the bathroom and settling on both using it, but it turned out to be a bit crammed- the first wedding that Draco and I are attending together as a husband and wife. The only other wedding that I've attended is Fleur and Bill's and that one was rudely interrupted by some goddamn Death Eaters. The club that Draco was in with his whole family...I shake my head to rid myself of these nasty thoughts, Draco had on a sexy black suit that clung well to his lean muscles with a pale blue tie, that- as cheesy as it sounds- brings out the blue in his misty gray eyes. You know what? I think Draco's eyes have different names: Silver specked in a deep pool of lightest blue, misty grey, kinda like the fog before a huge rainfall early in the morning or grey light blue with small specks of sapphire. Yeah. Lucky. I only have one: boring mud brown-

"Your eyes aren't muddy brown" said Draco's deep voice as he cut into my thoughts.

"Hey!" I blushed furiously. Did he hear everything? Oh no, he must've heard me fawning over him. "Don't invade the privacy of my thoughts!"

"Do you know how Legilamency (*) works?" He said coolly, before adding a small chuckle.

"Er... Well... I had some lessons... but you know Professor Snape," I said, "Gahh I have greasy hair and a crooked nose, my name is Snivellus, I was in love with your mother and you look so much like your dad- you know the douhebag that hated on you because you hung out with the girl that he wanted and because you were such a bitch- I'm going to hate on you for the beginning of your magical life and all throughout, but what you don't know is that I'm secretly protecting your life! But then I die..." I said imitating Snape in that slow nasal tone of his.

"You realize, that if Snape was here-" Draco began with chuckle.

"That I would be dead and still serving detention?" I continued.

"Hell yeah, you'd still serve it if you were dead,"

"Cause he hates me... I'm too much like my father," I said wrinkling my nose slightly. Don't get me wrong. If my mum's life was the Twilight book series, I'd be Team James, but sometimes, I'm too much like my father. My brother is all the way my mum, but me? I get stuck with my dad. He's a good guy... in the end. But well, he's a troublemaker. Always amusing himself with pranks at the price of others, luckily I have some of my mum in me so I recognize that it's wrong but otherwise... I'd be screwed. At least he was funny...  
>"Sorry that I'm interrupting that little debate in your head," Draco said.<p>

"If you were really sorry you wouldn't do it," I stuck out my tongue.

Draco merely replied with a roll of his eyes.

"So, tell me Draco, how does Legilemancy work?"

"Well it's fairly complex," he started, "you can read the thoughts of those around you. Others learn to keep them hidden and others are just so big you can't help but pick up on them. Like yours. Yours shines so bloody brightly it's hard to not look, it's as if they're calling. Sometimes yours are quieter, harder to pick through, but other times they beg to be heard, like moments like these,"

"Oh," I said quietly.

"Your eyes aren't muddy brown, Faith." Draco said after a silent moment passed between us. "They're a beautiful mix of different shades; deep milk chocolate, caramel brown- there's only a bit of that one- and a deep auburn, that when you get enraged shine through more prominently. I love your eyes."

I smile as I feel the intense red blush heat my cheeks. I drop my eyes to my new shoes- you know, _not_ the ones that Michelle barfed on.

"Well you already know what I think about your eyes,"

"Yes, it's quite a compliment from you, isn't it?" he smiled.

"You bet your damn French Villa," I teased.

"Did you enjoy our brief honeymoon?" He said before muttering the next part under his breath, "All too brief to my liking,"

"And how long would you've liked to stay, Mr. Malfoy?" I said formally.

"Does forever count as a deadline?"

"I wish, otherwise I wouldn't have millions of essays to do for school. You'd think that they'd let us scrape through Muggle Week, but no... we have to do _magical_ homework.

"Faith, you realize that we can't exactly use those terms flippantly in case of any _you know what_ detections,"

"Yeah, and speaking in code won't raise any suspicion," I snorted.

"It's better than using those terms,"

"Oh would you quit it?" I sighed. "It's a church,"

"Yes, it's a _you know what_ church!"

"Yes, Draco, yes it is a MUGGLE church,"

Draco retorted with another eye roll and he added a sigh in there for good measure, he dragged me to one of the pews and we sat, waiting for the wedding to commence.

I take out my mobile from my new purse- Draco bought me a whole new wardrobe... again- and unlock it. I send a few quick WHERE R U's to Hanna, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Danica, George, Hermione, Blaise, Luna and Neville.

"Faith! Really? We're in a church... have some respect!" Draco scolded while I dropped my phone back into my bag.

This time I got to roll my eyes at the blonde. "Do you really believe in God? Did you know that they tried to burn supposed witches?" I don't really think I'm helping Draco's perception on Muggles... oops.

"Really?" Draco's eyes widened.

"Yes... we learnt this in our second year... we had to do this as homework in the summer before our third at Hogwarts,"

"You know what? Sometimes I think you have a life, but when you say things like that... I really do think you have none and you're exactly like Hermione Granger.

"Draco!" I exclaimed as I backhanded his chest... unfortunately it felt like rock, so I quickly bring my hand to cradle to my chest.

"What did I say about behaving in a church?" he hissed.

"God, sometimes I feel like you aspire to be my parent," I snorted.

_Bzz bzzz bzzz bzz_

"Oooh! A text!" I said as I fished out my new awesome cell phone from my bag. I could tell- without looking at Draco- that he had rolled his eyes again. Whatever. I slide open the sleek metallic phone and see that all my friends replied with a ALMOST THERE.

"Where's Michelle?" said Charlie as he came out from nowhere and sat down beside me. "You know you should really turn that off,"

"Finally! A man with good common sense and values!" Draco whispered gratefully.

"Michelle is helping Vivi back there," I pointed behind a door. Charlie started towards there but I pulled his arm down and his bum fell back onto the wooden pew. "She doesn't want anyone to bother her,"

"Er... okay," Charlie replied. "I like your dress by the way,"

Michelle really does know how to pick 'em.

"Thank you," I beamed. I was wearing a beautiful midnight blue Queen Ann neckline that flew down to cut at my knees. My hair was teased into a French twist, a few strands fell delicately into my face, partly covering a small fraction of my long lashed muddy brown- no sorry- _caramel and milk chocolate mixed with deep auburn_ almond shaped eyes.

"Anytime Faith," Charlie smiled. Charlie's so nice! A bit too nice to my liking but he'd be an awesome brother... wait he will be! And only in a week's time! Wait! That means Michelle and I will be sisters! Yay!

I heard a soft chuckle float from Draco.

"Stop reading me!" I said, bunching my eyebrows together and forming my mouth in a small closed o.

"Nice frowny face, Face," said Michelle. Hmm she must've snuck through the door to have a quick chat with Charlie before the ceremony.

"Thanks, I've worked on it for awhile,"

"Yeah... on me!" Draco protested with his own scowl.

"Well knowing Face, you probably did something so little and she blew it up... but knowing you... well you probably were a jerk, like you normally are," Michelle looped her pale arms around Charlie's neck lovingly.

Draco snorted, "Why do you call Faith: Face?" Haha! He totally ignored her provocative jab.

"Cause when you say Faith's name with an s at the end it sounds like Face," Michelle explained rapidly, before making quite a few rapid glances around the church, "Is Neeka here yet?"

"Course I am, darling!" Came Danica's loud booming voice. She strutted up to Michelle in a deep purple dress that descended to her calves and had a bateau neckline. George followed with a deeper purple-almost black- suit and a purple tie that matches Danica's dress.

"Alright well it's going to start soon so... I have to depart you! I know you will all miss me dearly, but do not fret! We will be reunited soon, old friends!" she giggled before briefly kissing Charlie. She walked gracefully to the door before disappearing behind it. She then came back muttering under her breath about why she was kicked out for a few minutes... I didn't really pay attention.

"Freak..." Draco muttered under his breath, but Charlie and I overheard. Draco deserved himself another backhand to the chest from me and a dirty glare from Charlie. Unfortunately Charlie didn't get to savour the feel of glaring someone because we were shortly interrupted by Ginny and Harry, Hermione sand Blaise, Luna and Neville and Hanna and Ron. Ginny was wearing an ivy green empire waist knee length dress, it made her blazing red hair look even more livid, Harry wore a black suit and a tie that matched Ginny's dress, it brought out the emerald in his eyes. Hermione was wearing a scoop neck soft pastel pink flouncy knee high dress and I'm surprised to say, she got Blaise to wear a tie that matched her dress... I need a picture of this. Her hair was cut and shoulder length, it had soft curls that framed her pretty face. Luna wore her hair down with a very open V neck and open backed sleek yellow dress that descended to her ankles- mermaid style. Neville had followed in the footsteps of the other guys, his tie a bright happy yellow with a black suit. Hanna was wearing a royal blue strapless sweetheart above knee dress with a ruched bow, her hair up in an extravagant looking bun that looked complex to do, Ron was wearing a navy blue suit with a royal blue tie. They all matched! Cuuute!

They all scuttled in to us, we all caught up on what we missed the last few hours. Draco, Michelle, Charlie and I after we bought what we needed- for me, to Draco's standards, that consisted of a mobile phone, a shared car and a whole new, and if I do say so myself, stylish wardrobe that I agreed with- we left Michelle and Charlie to take they're nap while we put away the rest of the groceries and worked on our homework.

"Excuse me," said a nasally voice from the pew in front of us. We all turned our undivided attention towards it. "You all are being very loud and disrespectful... especially you, you little Mudblood," sneered Pansy to Hermione, Blaise drew Hermione closer to his chest; Pansy was wearing an extremely low scoop neckline with sleeves that attached to her turquoise gown. "Come and sit with us," she purred to Blaise as she patted the spot next to her. Percy, who was on her other side, frowned deeply.

"I'm great sitting over here," he said, his eyes shone with protectiveness and a sharp warning.

"But you'll get a much better view," pressed Pansy while lowering her torso to expose her huge amount of overloading cleavage.

"No thanks," Blaise shook his head," I've got the best view right here," Blaise and Hermione exchanged a secretive smile. Ohoho! They've probably done some pretty explorative stuff...

"What about you, Draco?" Pansy turned her oversized boobs to us. I felt myself automatically grip Draco's arm tighter.

Draco's face was as impassive and stoic as a statue's. "No thanks, Pansy, I don't want any cheap sex,"

My mouth instantly stood agape as I glanced from face to face. I see reactions that mimic my own, except for Blaise and Michelle's both looks immensely contrasted each other. Blaise was calm, his face set like stone, a slight hint of amusement danced in his dark almost-black- eyes. On the other hand, Michelle's eyes were bigger than the sun itself and her blue eyes kept darting around to see the other reaction of people.

"Shawg," Michelle finally said – which was totally unlike her FYI – cutting through the empty and awkward silence that blanketed us like the heavy snow on Christmas.

"What does that mean?" inquired Ginny, her brown eyes alive with curiosity.

"It's a new word that Renee said the other day," Michelle sated with a smile.

"Okay, who the _hell_ is Renee?" Draco said angrily.

"Haven't you met her?" Michelle retorted with a raised brow.

"Er... obviously he hasn't, seeing as he's asking about her," Hanna said cheekily.

"Renee is one of our Muggle friends," Michelle said, ignoring Hanna's witty remark.

"Is she at the wedding?" Draco said as he swivelled around in his seat.

"Turn back around, Draco, she isn't here," I said as I patted his knee.

"How come I've never met this Renee character?" Draco asked with a suspicious eye, "Is she real?"

"Well, I'm sorry Draco, that you have such an enormous ego that you don't realize that there are such things as Muggles," I replied.

"No no! I didn't mean that! I meant is Renee real? Are you during sure she isn't a witch?"

"I don't know... she might be... we met her in France our holidays,"

"So you're saying she could've gone to Beauxbaton?"

"Precisely,"

"So she has a French accent?"

"No." I replied, "She originally is from England,"

"So she has a voice like ours, except she can speak French too," I replied in a flippant way, "Which is boss if you ask me,"

"Boss? I rather think your English Grammar needs correcting. A form of employment is not an adjective,"

"It is with the Muggle World, I got it from Renee!" I smiled brilliantly.

"Awesome possum," Michelle said, "Now both of you hush your mouths-"

But you know, considering how when Michelle wants something to happen, Karma decides to turn on her and interrupt her with a few people sliding into the pew behind us; Lavender, Seamus, Dean, Padma, Parvati, Terry, Ernie, Hannah, Michael and Susan. Michelle facepalmed herself as Lavender struck up a conversation with the other girls. I laughed under my breath as she glared in my direction before she got up and disappeared behind the door.

Finally the orchestra started playing the march and the murmurs quieted down to a low hush.

I leaned over and whispered into Draco's ear. "Aren't you supposed to be up there?"

"What?" Draco began with a dumbstruck look before realization crashed, "Oh shit!" and he sprinted headlong down the aisle, instigating chuckles that rose from the audience.

I watched as Draco stood tall and dignified. I stared at him, taking every glorious bit of him in. His sharp features with his great blue silvery eyes shining brightly in the candlelight that filled the church with a warm glow. For a second out eyes connected and he gave me a large smirk, then as quick as it came, h went back to a small smile; neutral look. Oh. Merlin. I have it bad for Draco Malfoy.

The procession started, first with Vivian's little cousin coming out with straight black hair and a pale blue dress, throwing pale rose petals in the air and cascading down on the red rug covered stone church floor. Then two lovely looking with the same cross between a heard and a circle face came out, I met one of them before; Lily Chen. Her hair was straight and soft that tumbled down to her shoulders, she was wearing the same purple dress as the girl next to her and Michelle. After the two bridesmaids, Michelle came out, slightly smiling, glancing at her feet sometimes to see if she was doing well and not falling over in those large heels. Michelle had a lavender flower threaded in her golden hair. She walked by us and shared a small, but extremely loving look with Charlie. It was so intimate, I felt like I was intruding. Finally Vivian steps out in the most gorgeous knee length pure white dress with long sheer off the shoulder sleeves that fit her arms like a glove. She was wearing a sapphire pendant and matching earrings with a beautiful Asian charm bracelet.

She takes her time – with her arm held by her father - walking up to the altar, everyone taking a gasp at how long and beautiful her cathedral length veil laced with small designs of flowers. At last she gets to the front of the church and is standing next to Theodore Nott. They smiled and when the priest asked if anyone had anything against this marriage and if not then forever hold their peace, I saw Vivi glare around the church, scaring anyone who would've gotten up to pieces. They exchanged vows peacefully and slipped the beautiful gold rings onto each other's slim fingers. They sealed the deal with a kiss and they began walking down the aisle again, together as one. Wow. They're married. They'll be together forever- marriage law states so- and they look so damn happy. Everything seems perfect. It feels like this wedding is actually united by love and not law. I wish mine was like that.

And with that thought... felt a tear slide down my cheek and land on my lap. Merlin. I wish my hair was out of this damn French twist so that it covered my tear stricken face... I wish Renee was here. She always knows what to say. I got up with the rest of the people and made my way out of the church. As soon as I was out I began running- badly mind you- and I found a tree and sat down, bringing my knees to my chest, wishing my marriage was not a complete sham and failure.

My body was racked with heavy sobs, coursing through me like waves; I didn't even hear the heavy footsteps that crunched on the dead leaves that had fallen on the ground.

"Faith?" said Draco's deep voice from behind the tree.

Oh Merlin... I don't want him to see that I've cried... well that I am crying.

"Faith? You forgot your purse in the _you know what_ church,"

"Er... It's not Faith, you can go away now," I replied, trying to make my voice sound at least a tad bit normal... too bad I suck at masking things; my voice cracked in the middle of my sentence.

"Don't kid yourself, Faith, I know it's you," I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"If your here to bitch at me then go away, I don't feel like having my flaws- that I'm all too well aware of, for your information- shoved in my face,"

"I don't want to-"

"I'm sure," I replied, "You know what? Go ahead! Bitch at me! See if I care!"

"For Merlin's sake Faith, I-"

"No no! Go ahead! I'm giving you the time to bitch about me!" I interrupted him hysterically.

"FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, FAITH! I DON'T WANT TO BITCH AT YOU!"

"Oh," I replied, extremely shocked. "then why are you here?"

"I-" he began calmly.

"Faith? Are you okay?" asked Danica from behind the tree. "Hun? I was so worried, one moment you were there and then you weren't! I thought you had apparated... but I realized that you can't what with the Marriage Law and all so-"

"DANICA!" shouted Draco.

"What?" she demanded, her nice soft concerned gaze turned blazing angry.

Draco seemed taken back by her sudden mood change, "Are you pregnant? - Wait never mind that, it doesn't matter... Could you just give us a moment of privacy?"

"Why? So you can murder her? I don't think so!" she replied.

"Danica... could you please?"

"Wow! A Slytherin who actually knows the word please, do you actually know the definition?"

"Yes, I'm very well aware what the definition of please is, Danica,"

"You sure?" she smirked before turning back to me. "Are you okay, hun?"

"Yeah... yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me," I said, giving her a small smile, i hope she'd catch my message: I'll tell you later.

"Oh, Well I'll see you later then, and there better not be any trouble, got it Malfoy?" she said glaring at Malfoy.

"You can count on me," he said with raised arms in defeat.

Oh no. She put her hands on her hips, "The thing is, Malfoy, I can't count on the likes of you, you're such a-" she was cut of by one of my own glares, "What? It's true and you know it! Personally I'm surprised that he's survived your temper so far-"

"Danica!" Malfoy and I both said at once.

"What?"

"Don't you have to be somewhere?"

"Actually..." she retorted.

"I'll talk to you later, Danica," I smiled before I got up and hugged her. She hugged me back tightly before leaving.

"Geez... took her a long time to get the hint, she stupid or something?" Malfoy asked in a demeaning tone.

"Shut your face," I said, "Danica isn't stupid, she's just very cautious,"

"Okay okay! Just don't bitch at me!" he, again, raised his hands, palms forward, in defeat,

"Didn't you come here to bitch at me?" I sniffled.

"No!" he snapped, "What is it with me attracting stupid women?"

"Excuse me?" I said with both brows raised.

"I'm just saying... you're being pretty aloof sometimes..."

I glared at him intensely. "You know what? Fuck you. Again. Fuck. You !"

"What did I do this time, Miss I'm better than everyone else?"

"I've had enough!" I yelled while clutching at my head; ruining my perfect French twist.

I run to the car as fast as I can in my heels... but you know heels is no competition for dress shoes... so naturally he followed me. But I got to drive. So I drove as manically as I could. I finally got back to the apartment and slammed the door of the car. I decided not to bother with the damn stairs- it would ruin my dramatic exit do I took the stairs and finally arrived, panting, at the door to our apartment. I get in and see Draco lounging on the sofa, twirling his tie around his finger.

"Well hello there, Miss Melodramatic," he said sarcastically.

You're impossible!' I yelled.  
>'Yea well, so are you!' Draco yelled back. We glared at each other.<br>'Hold up!' Faith looks up at the author.  
>'What now, Faith?' The author asked impatiently.<br>'Why are we always fighting? Why do we have to glare? Can't we stare into each other's eyes lovingly or something?' Draco snorted, rocking his head back as he watched the proceedings. The author rolled her eyes irritably.  
>'Fine!' She brushed her fingers over the keyboard briefly.<br>They glared at each other lovingly.  
>'Happy now?' The author asked in a patronizing tone.<br>'Whatever.' Faith said and went back to her script.  
>I throw my hands up irritably.<br>'Just, get out, Draco!' He snatches his coat from the closet.  
>'I was leaving anyway!' Draco growls, slamming the door behind him.<p>

Michelle's POV

A loud thumping sound emanates from the kitchen and I wake with a start. Charlie is sleeping soundly next to me, his arm draped over my shoulders protectively. I feel under the covers with my foot until I feel the warm skin of Charlie's leg. 'Charlie!' I hiss and kick him lightly. He wakes with a jump, stuttering about dragons. 'Wassapenning?' He blinks with disorientation, yawning widely. 'There's someone in the house!' Charlie suddenly sits alert, hearing the loud noises coming from downstairs. Throwing back the thick blue blanket, he leaps from the bed, landing silently on the balls of his feet. He grabs his broom from under our bed and holds it aloft as we creep down the stairs towards the noises that were rapidly growing louder. I snuck behind Charlie, peering over his shoulder with my blue eyes wide. A tall shirtless figure with short blond hair was passed out on the thick shag carpet of our living room, his face still wet with tears. I skirted around Charlie and approached Draco Malfoy's prong body. I crouched beside his head, staring into his face for a moment. I grabbed the wand that peeked out of his pocket and pointed it to his face. 'Aguamenti!' I said loudly. A jet of cold water spewed from the tip of the wand and Malfoy spluttered angrily, stumbling drunkenly over his words before breaking down in wracking sobs. After a few moments of this, I understood the gist of it.. He and Faith had had yet another fight and he'd been upset so he'd gotten trashed on firewhiskey and come here. 'Charlie, stay here with him for me? I'll go get Faith.' I sighed and slipped my housecoat over my thin tank top and pj bottoms. I crept up the stairs to Faith and Draco's apartment with bare feet and pounded on her front door.

Faith's POV

I woke to the sound of someone trying to break down the front door. I rolled over on my side, about to tell Draco to go answer when I noticed that I was alone in the bed. The memory of our argument came back to me in a rush, sending a bitter taste to my mouth. I clambered awkwardly from the bed, trying to smooth my bed head as I descended the stairs. I opened the door with a yawn. Michelle's fist was raised - the source of the incessant knocking on my door. "Hey." I say, trying not to be irritated with her. I glance at the clock above the mantle and see that it's just past midnight. I wonder where Draco is... "Your husband is passed out drunk on my living room floor." Michelle says dryly. Oh. That's where. 'Please fix it before he pukes on my brand new carpet!"


	15. Chapter 15: Another beginning

_**A/N: Here's a short chapter... to make up for that long wait a week ago. you get two chapters now! ^_^ please enjoy it! I love this chapter and it was inspired by the new Hedley album: Storms Deluxe Edition (specifically One Life and Stormy and Last Call and Carry On) Please read and review :D**_

"What?" I retorted dumbly. Are you kidding me? Draco? Pfft. He can't be passed out on Michelle's floor. Why would he be? Oh dear. Draco. I wonder what happened to him. What if he's hurt? Oh Merlin! Draco! "Take me to him immediately!" I said more frantically before softly murmuring to myself: "This is my entire fault,"

"Why do you think I came down here?" she asked with a slight sneer, "To make cupcakes?"

"Oooh! I want cupcakes! Please? Please? Please! I'll be your friend forever!" I shouted.

"FAITH!" yelled Michelle irritably, "Draco is still passed out on my carpet... you know my brand new one, the pretty one... it's shaggy...? Yeah. That one. I love that one. And he's going to ruin it. Go get him now... and fix your relationship while you're at it!"

She grabbed a random sweater on the ground and sniffed it. "Wear this; it's cold in the corridor,"

I took the sweater from her and pulled it over my head and through my arms. It's so comfy! And big... hmmm it's probably Harry's; I love to steal Harry's sweaters... they're so big on me, even though this one is bigger... probably wore it too many times.

"Hurry!" said Michelle cutting into my stream of thoughts. The sweater doesn't matter. Nothing matters more than Draco right now. He could be hurt...

I dashed after Michelle and followed her to her room. I finally arrived, panting- not because I'm out of shape, but because I'm so worried about Draco Goddamn Malfoy- at Michelle's door. She turned to me and took a long hard look at my face. I felt something wet slide down my face. Am I bleeding? Michelle's finger lightly brushed off the wetness. She raised a brow and then wiped the tear on her shirt.

"You okay?" she whispered.

"'Course, I just have a crazy husband that seemed to have passed out on your brand new carpet," I smiled sadly. I can do this. I mustn't cry. I took a deep breath and smiled sincerely. I am poised and I am dignified.

"Faith... did you guys have a fight?" Michelle asked cautiously.

"A little one," I said nonchalantly.

"A normal one or a big one?" she pressed.

Can't she see that I don't want to think about it? I feel so ashamed for telling Draco to leave... I've never done that before, to anyone. Oh Merlin. I'm such a horrible person. Why am I so blind? I'm head over heels in love with Draco Malfoy, why can't I just tell him that?

"A big one... I... I... I told him to get out... I...I... I feel so ashamed, Michelle! I didn't mean to!" I began crying my heart out; sobs hiccoughing loudly through me, tearing at my insides.

"Oh, sweetie," Michelle said hugging me. At that moment the door opened and Charlie stepped though, taking one look at us and raising a red brow. "Hi Charlie,"

"... Hi, beautiful," he said to Michelle. He peered at me, a look of concern clearly etched on his face, "Are you okay Faith? Do you want me to get Harry... or Danica... or Hanna... or-"

"No no it's okay, Charlie, thanks for offering," I smiled, before my sobs renewed.

"Faith?" I heard Draco from inside. "Faith?" he screamed.

"Oh Merlin... you guys are really loud," Michelle said with a small roll of eyes that was followed with a small smile. "You don't have to see him now, you know,"

"No... no... I have to... as much as I don't want to. As much as I just want to curl up in a ball and read, I can't."

"Why read?" asked Charlie with a curious air.

"It helps me think,"

"Faith?" Came Draco's voice again.

"I can do this," I said more to myself than to Michelle and Charlie.

"Okay, Face," Michelle smiled genuinely. Michelle and I have a thing- no not an affair- but a bond, it seems that Michelle gives me energy and confidence with her smiles, and I hope I do the same.

I strode through the door to their apartment and heard someone follow me and then Michelle whisper: Charlie! And then nothing. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the blatant darkness. I turned to the light switch and flipped it to a dim light.

"Draco?" I said, looking around the room. "Draco?"

I felt strong arms around me. I tried to turn around to see who they were... but I couldn't budge an inch, I was too locked into his arms. What was odd was that I didn't feel in danger at all, in fact, it was the opposite... I felt safe... secure. Was it Harry who came in? How could he? I thought he was comfortable in his bed with Ginny.

"Faith... I'm so so so so so so sorry," whispered Draco's strong voice in my ear. I almost sighed with relief on how he was here holding me and safe. "I don't want to hurt you at all, I don't mean to,"

"Neither do I," I croaked while I blinked away tears. How could I've missed him? It's Draco Malfoy for Merlin's sake!

"No... Faith... I mean it... I apologize for my provocative behaviour,"

"Don't apologize for being who you are," I smirked. I felt his arms loosen as he chuckled. I took that opportunity to spin around and look at his beautifully carved face. "Are you hurt?" my hand came up to cup his cheek; I looked in his eyes for any sign of delusion.

"No, I'm fine now," He whispered with a smile. "Is that my Quidditch jumper?"

... That's why it was big and comfy.

"Oh Draco," I said, my eyes filling with salty tears.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked with a sudden blazing look of concern.

"Yes...I'm more than fine; I'm happy," I replied; my lower lip trembling.

"Oh love," he said as he pulled me tight against his chest. He trailed kisses on my forehead before he slightly pulled away and lifted my chin up; he brought his lips closer to mine before finally they were locked tight together. He filled his kiss with such a passion I almost died with ecstasy.

"Erm... please don't have sex on my floor," said Michelle's voice cutting into my happy state. 'I like my floor. It's pretty and shiny and NOT A PLACE TO HAVE SEX!' Draco pulled away from my hungry lips with a slight laugh.

"Sorry Michelle," he said.

Michelle looked at him weirdly. "Are you broken?"

"Broken?" he asked with a curious look.

"She means ill," I said with a small giggle.

"Why would you ask if I was ill?"

"Because you apologized... to me!" Michelle said shrilly.

"I'm nice to you!" Draco protested.

"Since _when_?" she asked incredulously.

"Er..." Draco replied with a pensive look.

"Alright well we're leaving now," I said as I grabbed Draco's hand.

'Oh, uhm... You forgot your key so you might have to stay here tonight...' Michelle says, biting her lip with a light blush.

"Don't you have mine?" I asked her, "I gave both you and Charlie a key,"

"What?" Draco said, "I thought we agreed on just Michelle? Never mind. Let's not argue. I don't want to argue with you... again."

"Guess you guys will have to stay here... AND TEST OUT MY GUEST ROOM!" Michelle said excitedly. "YAY!"

Oh dear...

_**A/N: Here ya go! Can I have loads of reviews now? Please? Please? Please? See? I said please three times! So REVIEW! :D **_

_**Also very important: I HAVE A NEW FANFIC THT IM WORKING ON! It's called Adventure Time!**_

_**Faith Potter needs to get away from all this stress, so when the opportunity to go to school on a boat with other students, she's more than happy to jump at it. Will she be able to get through the challenges? Is she ready for Draco Malfoy? M rated Oc/DM**_

_**You guys should read it!**_

_**Support me!**_

_**R&R!**_


	16. Chapter 16: Surprises

_**A/N: So another chapter! Aren't you guys lucky? Thanks to those who did review as requested :D Keep doing so! And for those who didn't... hmmm  
><strong>_

"Michelle... I'm sure we can get in with a simple spell... you know the one that we learnt way back when in our first year?" I said.

"You learnt that spell then? I learnt it in my second!" Draco said with surprised raised brows.

Michelle deliberately ignored him and turned to me. "Do you not want to sleepover here?" her lower lip faintly trembled. "You don't want to have a sleepover with me?"

"No! Michelle, I do!" I said. I sighed. "Where's this spiffy guest room?"

"Yay!" she shouted, before she clamped her mouth shut with her hand, she said through her hand: "Okay... follow me!"

"Good girl," Draco whispered as he kissed the top of my head.

I frowned at that. "Don't call me that,"

"If you say so," he shrugged.

And with that we let ourselves be dragged down the hall and into a small, but spacious room with pastel blue walls and tan flooring, on the right side of the wall stood a four poster bed, on each side were two bedside tables with lights atop and on the other side of the room stood a dresser and a painting.

"Well... goodnight then!" Michelle smiled grandly before slamming the door.

I crossed my left hand over my right arm and bit my lip. Oh dear. It's kinda awkward now.

"I missed you," murmured Draco as he wrapped his arms and then proceeded to bite my earlobe gently.

I sighed happily. And brought my arms to wrap around his. "I've missed you too,"

"Probably not as much as me,"

"Probably," I laughed before I turned to him with a dead serious face, "I didn't know what to do with myself.. I thought you were hurt. I've missed you. I'm so sorry for not hearing out on what you had to say,"

He chuckled; a deep sound that resonated profoundly in his chest. "Oh... my little tigress,"

I giggled, "What did you want to tell me?" I asked cautiously. I have no intention at being bitched at right now.

He thought for a moment; his blue silvery eyes rolling to the ceiling, "Oh yes... why did you run out of the church with tears raining down heavily?"

"Oh..." I said, "Well I feel stupid. Here I thought you wanted to bitch at me, but all you wanted to do was make sure I was okay..."

"Exactly," he said, "Now what bothered you so much?"

"It's not important anymore..."

"Why?" he asked, his breath hot against my shivering skin. Why does Draco have that effect on me? Should I tell him? It doesn't matter because I- wait I can't say it here in my mind anymore... damn sucky Occlumency skills.

"I... can't tell you..." I finally said.

"Why? Dammit Potter! We're married. We have to communicate so that it works out!" He let go of me and ran his hands through his gorgeous pale blonde hair. Why did I feel so cold without his arms around me? I feel empty...

"It's not Potter! It's Malfoy! Get it right, Malfoy!" I retorted with a sarcastic nature.

"Really Faith? After we start getting along better you pick a fight again!"

"I did not pick a fight with you, Draco Lucius Malfoy!" I replied, "You did!"

"Faith!" he whispered. "Lets' not fight... not anymore. Lets' actually make an effort this time. I don't want to lose you," his voice came out as a croak on the last bit.

"Draco..." I whispered before biting my lip.

"No! You don't know what it was like. It was just for a few hours but... it felt like decades. I wanted to forget the fight... all the hurt I've caused you in the 7 years that I've known you... it hurt... I didn't know what to do with myself. I felt... it's hard to describe it," he turned his back to me, "I felt empty. I couldn't feel anything though. All I remember was that I was a monster and I shouldn't be alive,"

"Draco!" I gasped, "Please... you're not a monster!"

"Yes I am!" he said behind his clenched teeth.

"You're my monster though."

He turned towards me, his face shining so bright with hope that I wanted to look away but I couldn't.

"If you're a monster... than you're my monster. I myself don't think that you are, I think you're kind-hearted with a sharp edge. You're a blade; cutting... slicing... but you're also a flower. I beautiful flower that wouldn't do warm to the World. Merlin! I wish I had a good metaphor that combined a sword and a flower!"

Before I knew what was going on, Draco's lips were firmly clasped next to mine while he tangled his hands in my hair. He lifted me on the bed and began removing my clothes frantically. I responded by mimicking his movement, soon enough we were both stark naked and he began running his hands down my curves, and I the planes and valleys oh his muscles. They were so prominent and captivating. He moved and turned me over so that I was on my back against the bed. He began kissing me everywhere; covering every spot with sweet little meaningful kisses, when he was done with that he took my breasts in his hands and teased them, pressing them. After I'd had enough of being teased I decided to take charge and plopped myself on top with a great grin.

"You seem happy," he remarked.

"I guess you can say that I am," I replied before finally pushing him inside of me. He pushed against my grinding hips. The way he felt was amazing, I never actually had a chance to enjoy this with Draco it had always been rushed and full of hormones a blazed. He turned me over and I was on the bottom now. And he drew deeper inside of me before we finally climaxed together as one.

I fell sleep soundly in his arms, cuddled close to him and feeling safer than I've ever felt before, even after Voldemort was finally gone for real.

"Wake up, Face!" cried Michelle's voice. "Merlin, you look exhausted... shouldn't have done all that sex last night."

"Shutyourface," I replied meekly, I can hardly move any of my limbs. I felt Draco's heated arm draped across me... oh, it does feel good to feel secure and at peace.

"Okay," Michelle said. I felt her cold hands on my mouth, holding my lips clamped shut.

"What the fuck?" I tried to say, but it came out more like: OGhawddaaak?

Thank Merlin that Draco was there to carry on my thoughts properly.

"Bloody Hell Michelle!" Draco shouted as he sat up in bed. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What she told me to do... to shut my Face... she's _my_ face!" Michelle replied with nonchalance.

Fuck. Why the Hell would she act on that stupid thought. BIIIIITTCHHHH!

"Okay, well Michelle, I'm getting a long stream of curse words from Faith right now, one of them calling you a bitch," Draco chuckled.

"Fine!" Michelle said, her hands immediately unlatching my lips... Wow Michelle is strong; my lips feel numb. "I guess you don't want a breakfast that _I_ made just for you. I thought you'd appreciate it... but you know, I guess you don't! Especially after I had to listen to all that sex last night!"

"Mwaaaa mwooo," I said moving my lips; trying to regain the feeling, "No! Michelle, why are you being so- oh yea... you're pregnant,"

"That doesn't mean anything!" Michelle cried before running out of the room with her head in her hands.

"Wait. Ugh! Wait!" I jumped out of bed and pulled over Draco's sweater and my pants. I heard Draco chuckle behind me. I ran after her and found her in the kitchen... but you could barely see any of the kitchen fir it was full of pastries. Michelle was sitting on the floor with her back against the island.

"No one appreciates what I do!" she cried. Her knees were pulled up to her chest; she had her face brightly pressed against them.

"We do, Michelle!" I said at the exact moment that Charlie came in with only his pyjama pants on. His chest was etched with beautifully carved muscles but not as great as Draco's i find.

"What did you do?" he demanded with a piercing glare.

"Nothing!"

"She doesn't appreciate me! No one appreciates what I do!" Michelle cried, although her sound was muffled by her knees, we both heard her as clearly as a bell.

"I do," Charlie croaked. I looked deep into his pale as glass eyes and I could see the heartbreak and sorrow he felt.

"No you don't! You only care about your dragons!" Michelle said.

"No... Michelle. I care about you most. Remember last Summer? I loved it. You are my everything. The Dragons are only something that fascinates me and that I do to make money for our family... tell you what... let's have another wedding-"

"I'll be there this time!" I stated proudly.

"But not this week," Charlie went on as if I hadn't spoken.

"Do you want a Christmas wedding?" asked Charlie.

"Wouldn't that be simply beautiful, Michelle?" I asked.

She lifted her head up and looked at both of us... blinking only twice. "Okay... that sounds nice... ooh and you'll be there, Face! You could've been there the first time, but you know, you decided to not check your letters from me,"

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's okay, you are forgiven for your stupid mistake that I'll always remember and tell all your children and your grandchildren,"

"Noooo!" I yelled before I heard a door slam loudly.

"What the fuck happened? Are you okay?" demanded Draco as his arms wrapped snugly around me.

"Nothing..." I said whilst trading looks with Michelle and Charlie.

"But you screamed!"

"I am a very loud person,"

"I bet last night can confirm that," Michelle replied in a smartass way.

"What had happened? Why did you yell?" Draco said with an obvious ignore to Michelle's comment, that had made my eyes grow and my cheeks redden.

"It's just something foolish... nothing important," I replied. He shot a glare at me. "I was just merely showing my reaction to Michelle's comment about telling my children and my grandchildren that I had not gone to her wedding and that I was unreliable to answering mail-"

"You are!" Michelle protested with vigour.

"Okay okay!" I screamed, "Just don't murder me!"

"I'll try my best, but I'm not making any promises," Michelle said with a tiny giggle at the end.

I rolled my eyes and dragged Draco down with me so that we could get dressed for Danica's wedding.

Once I was in my Grecian style wedding dress and I was all ready with my curls that fell down my back and my eyes wearing some silver like eye shadow. You would thing that I would look good with gold, but nope! I look my best in silver… Hmm maybe that's why Draco and I look so good together. I giggled out loud at that thought and caught the curious look that Draco shot me.

"Just thinking," I explained.

"About?" he said as he buttoned up his long sleeved white shirt.

"You," I smiled shyly. I walked up to him and helped him tie his red orangish tie that matched my dress to perfection.

"What about me?" he asked with a cocked brow as he slid on his black suit jacket.

"How we match," I said, yet again he throws me a curious stare, "Oh you know, I look my best in silver, and as you heard yesterday from my ever so entrancing thoughts that your eyes are silvery,"

"I think you look your best all the time, especially when you don't try," he smiled.

"Awe!" I sighed happily, "Thanks, Dragon,"

"No thanks needed for a simple fact of life,"

I briskly changed the subject because I was getting to red with flattery, "How many times have you had to wash that suit?"

"Oh it's a new one, I don't wear anything twice- unless it's a jumper or underwear,"

"So you buy brand new suits every time?" I asked, bewildered.

"Yep!" he replied.

"Right," I replied, "Well we better be off to the wedding; I'm the maid of honour, so you know, I have to be there, can't skip out," I kissed his lips sweetly.

We made our way down to the car and I ran to the driver's seat's door, unfortunately, Draco made it there before me, so I had to take the shotgun seat. I sighed and turned up the radio; I bobbed my head to the blasting beat and sang along at parts I knew. We arrived at our destination an hour later; the car ride had been quite uneventful, the only thing Draco and I spoke about was the wedding and how it's going to turn out.

We stepped out of the car and onto the grass to look up at the Burrow that Mr Weasley and his sons spent loads of time to rebuild last year. I went to Danica and helped her prepare everything, it seemed like only two minutes after I got there I was walking in front of Danica with Hermione to the Altar; I stepped off to the side and involuntarily glanced around hoping to catch Draco's silvery blue orbs. At last I found them with a smile.

_HI! _I screamed really loudly in my brain. He jumped a little with a startled expression before calmly looking back. Okay. I'm going to try to read his mind.

_Hi there, gorgeous_ he thought.

I felt my smile widen. Ohmygod this is so cool!

_Heehee _

_Why are you giggling, luv?_

I focused really hard on the next few words: _because you make me happy_

_You make me happier than I've ever been before_

_Awe! Draco! _

_So what did you want to talk about?_

_Hmmm… what _do_ I have to talk about?_

_You mean you don't know? _

_OOooh! I know I'll tell him what Michelle told me in the bathroom! Hmm… maybe I should wait till after though… Wait… shit… he can hear me… hmmm Hi!_

_Hello? So what did Michelle tell you in the bathroom?_

_You'll have to guess!_

_Is it about me?_

_Maybe_

_Maybe yes?_

_Yes_

_Is it something important?_

_Extremely- could be…_

_Oh Merlin, Faith… could you please tell me right now? _

"You may kiss the bride!" rang out the preacher. Oops! I missed the vows! Okay well I'm sure they were great. Danica and George descended down the small way that we had gone up. I followed suit with Hermione and watched as Danica through the bouquet and Hanna caught it. The married couple apparated away with a smile and a wave to their secret honeymoon space.

I felt something grab my arm, I was about to wrench it away but saw who held it securely.

"Can you tell me now?" he asked with earnest eyes.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I replied, "You don't have to know," _lies_, I thought.

"We both know that that's not true," he said with a hurt expression, "Please tell me,"

"Erm," I said before I took a long deep breath, "I'm pregnant,"

_**A/N: OOOOHHHH! I wonder how Draco will take it? Stay tuned and please please please review! Also check out my new story: Adventure Time! It's a great story! I promise you'll like it!**_

_**oh and btw im not publishing till i get at least thirty reviews...  
><strong>_


	17. Chapter 17: Confessions

_**A/N : Sooo did you guys enjoy that little cliff hanger? Serves you right for not reviewing my other stories! DX anyway here's the much wanted chapter 17… now will you review? Thanks for those who did! =^-^= I'm uploading it earlier.**_

_***side note: um xcrysi, the new characters are all based on real people ('cept fro the real ones) hope this is real enough for you.**_

_****another side note: I'm feeling pretty uninspired so maybe it'll be a long time before I upload another chapter for this story for different reasons. But maybe inspiration will hit me hard.**_

"Waa?" asked Draco with a dumbfounded expression… oh shit… is he going to take this badly? Maybe I shouldn't have told him... But then I'm pretty sure he would've noticed the bump that would've appeared sooner or later. Oh dear. What if I had waited until I was in labour to tell him? That would've been awkward and I'm pretty sure he would've been extremely hurt.

"Er…. I'm pregnant?" I repeated.

"Are you sure?" he asked with his mouth hanging open. "You don't sound too sure about it,"

"I _am_ pregnant," I said with more confidence.

"Ohmygodhowdoyouknow?" he said rapidly.

"Pardon? What? Repeat that!" I said trying to embrace him.

He pulled away and I felt my face fall, "How do you know you're pregnant?" he repeated, emphasizing each and every syllable.

"Michelle…"

"That's not very reliable," he said with a sneer.

"She's a _Seer_… she saved our lives casually the other day!"

"She could've seen the car before it came at us!"

"That's the point! She _saw_ it in her mind minutes before it happened! She's saved Harry's life so many times!"

"Shawg?" he asked, mispronouncing the words.

"What?" I repeated with my eyebrows high on my forehead.

"Isn't that what Renee always says?" he asked with the most heart warming smile, "I'm trying to be more Muggle aware,"

I laughed. "Draco… if Michelle says I'm pregnant than I am,"

His face sobered. "I guess that's what the Ministry wants… it's just so soon…"

"I know," I said. So many emotions were caught inside my throat; threatening to spill tears. "I know,"

"How many more weddings do we have to attend?" Draco asked as we got into the car, I obviously had shotgun; despite my protests.

"Well there's Hanna's tomorrow, then Harry and Ginny's the week after… afterward…"I trailed off as I thought; Luna and Neville, Blaise and Hermione, Pansy and Percy, Seamus and Padma, Parvati and Terry and a few more of Draco's Slytherin friends… "Around 8 or more…"

"Ah really?" he asked, I nodded my head in agreement, "Bloody Hell!"

I nodded my head and clicked the button to turn on the music for the car. The song _For your Entertainment _by a Muggle named Adam Lambert; a kick ass song with a beat that made me want to get up and dance, so I settled for putting it at the highest volume without static. I tapped my fingers to the beat on the window sill and nodded to my head to the beat. The song's volume immediately dropped to below a whisper and I spun towards Draco, his fingers were just leaving the volume knob.

"What the hell!" I complained loudly.

"It's for the good of our baby," he said unemotionally.

"It doesn't matter!" I retorted with an eye roll.

"Yes it does," his mouth was in a single tight line.

"Stop the car,"

"What?" he asked taken aback.

"I said stop the car," I repeated, my temper already flaring.

"Why?"

"Because I need you to" I felt extremely irritated and felt on the verge of exploding… it was as if all my emotions were amplified.

"That's not a legitimate reason," he said through gritted teeth.

Ohmygod. He's so stupid. "JUST STOP THE BLOODY CAR!" I exploded with a yell.

The car pulled up on the side of the countryside road. I leaned in and turned the knob around all the way until it was blasting from the new car speakers; the song _Moves Like Jagger_ by a Muggle band; Maroon 5 was playing. I opened the car door and stepped out; I didn't close the door though… I kept it all the way open. I took a step back and started dancing. I let myself fall into the rhythm; having absolutely no care in the World in who saw me and who didn't. I moved my hips to the beat that filled me with such an inspiration to dance forever. I heard the car door slam shut and opened my eyes to see my door still open and Draco leaning on the car with his arms crossed over his chest.

I continued to shake and twist, except this time with more energy and a smile from ear to ear. The song stopped and a voice came on:

"That was Moves like Jagger by Maroon 5! Now enjoy one of my personal favourites, an all time classic: For the Nights' I can't remember by Hedley!" boomed the voice happily.

I swayed side to side to the music before I pirouetted and jumped… except I didn't land on the ground… I was caught in I was being slowly put down on the ground by strong arms. Draco placed his gentle hands my waist, I positioned my hands on his shoulders… Merlin he was tall! I smiled and lingered my eyes on his chest for a few moments longer before they met his loving eyes. We pivoted from foot to foot; going in a small graceful circle.

The song ended way too soon and before I knew what was happening, I was on my tippy toes kissing Draco Malfoy. His lips felt so soft and sweet as they moved against my own. He pulled away after a few moments longer and smiled at me; I returned it before I grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the car. I turned off the radio and buckled myself on. Draco closed my door and then opened his own… then we were off…

The whole ride I kept glancing at him and then back out my window. We finally arrived at our apartment and I opened my door with some wandless magic. You see, you could only do a few simple spells with wandless magic.

I went straight to the living room and took out my cell phone from my purse. I had gotten a few texts from Michelle:

HEY!

WANNA COME OVER FOR A MOVIE, FACE?

YOU CAN BRING THE DRAGON IF YOU WANT.

HELLO?

FINE. I GUESS YOU DON'T CARE.

I replied:

SORRY, MY PHONE WAS IN MY PURSE… OOPS. YEAH SURE I'LL COME OVER AND BRING HUBBY

She answered back a few seconds after I sent it with:

HURRY… VIIIIITE!

I answered telling her that all I needed to do was change and I'd be there in ten.

"Draco?" I called throughout the apartment.

"Yes, luv?" he replied from our bedroom.

"Er… get dressed in something more casual please!" I said as I walked through the door.

"Why?" he asked as he stripped his shirt off. Holy… Merlin…! "Faith?" he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Hmm?" I said as I snapped out of my dreamlike state, I was probably drooling…

"Why do I have to change into something casual? Is there a specific reason?"

"What? Oh yeah! Er…. We're going to go watch a movie with Michelle and Charlie!"

"Do I have to?" he whined.

"Yes… yes you do," I smirked.

"C'mon, baby, it'll be all right, I promise!" I said as I undid the back of my dress and let it puddle at my feet. I turned my back to him and rummaged through my dresser.

"But what if I want to do more important things," I felt his bare chest against my unclad back. His breath was cool against my skin, but it still managed to shoot hot shivers up and down my spine.

"Like what?" I said breathless, as if I just ran a marathon.

"Making love to my gorgeous wife," he whispered.

I pulled out a shirt and held it to him. "Wear this. I told Michelle that we'd be there within ten minutes,"

"Ten minutes? You can't make love in ten minutes!" he exclaimed.

"We can make love afterwards," I promised. _I love the fact that he says make love instead of have sex_, I thought to myself.

"I love that you do it too," said Draco.

Oh yeah! He can read my thoughts! Fuck my life…

He began nuzzling my neck with his lips. I sighed into him. Letting him to trace and cover my neck with small kisses. I pulled away with a start.

"Would you do me a favour, Draco?" I finally managed to say.

"What?" he murmured.

"Stop seducing me when I'm trying to be mature!"

"Fine, I'll stop… forever," he smirked.

"No no no no no!" I said, "not forever, just right now… you can continue seducing me later if you want" _I like it,_ I thought to myself.

"Hmm… maybe," he said as I turned around and tugged on the Gryffindor jumper and skinny jeans. By the time Draco was all dressed I had found my key. I dragged him out of the apartment and took the elevator down to Michelle's apartment.

Once we got to the apartment I took out the key that she had bedazzled for me; supposedly it was to differentiate her key from my 'plain' one. Draco cocked his brow in question.

"… Don't ask," was all I could reply. I opened the door and stepped into Michelle's apartment, "Hello?"

"In here!" said Michelle from the living room.

"Coming!" I said as I peeled off my flip flops. I clasped Draco's hand and we walked to Michelle's living room, which wasn't too far away.

Michelle was seated next to Charlie on the couch; her head was on his shoulder.

"Hi Face," she greeted in a soft calm voice. "Come sit next to me," she patted the spot next to her, a peaceful smile spread evenly on her pale face.

"Okay, Michelle," I replied. I pulled Draco down on the other side of me as I sat down. "So what movie are we watching?"

"We're watching…" Michelle said as she rummaged around the sofa for the remote. "Er… Charlie… where's the remote?"

"Right here," he said as he reached down at the foot of the sofa. "Here you go, babe,"

Michelle took the remote in her hand and grinned at us sheepishly, "Alright... so we're watching…. The Notebook!" She pressed the play button and it started playing on her large very new looking telly.

At first I laughed and called it cute… but then the farther the movie progressed the more I argued with Allie's choices. When we reached the end I buried my head in Draco's chest and sobbed.

"What the fuck," I said, "that's so sweet! And romantic! Merlin! I need a thriller movie now to get rid of all this mushiness!" I turned to Michelle and she was leaning close to Charlie; her hand over her mouth and her eyes red with tears.

"Mhm," she managed to say between sobs, "That's a brilliant idea, Charlie… would you-?"

"Of course," he kissed her forehead and on the Xbox live. We ended up watching Salt, a Russian spy movie. I was on tense in Draco's arms and always on the edge of my seat most times. When it finished I complained loudly with Charlie and Draco about how they should've continued it or at least made a sequel.

"Bedtime?" Michelle asked with a smile in the middle of our discussion about the movie.

"Bedtime," Charlie beamed.

"Bye Face!" she said as she pushed us out the door. "I love you!" she slammed it and heard her giggle behind it.

"What the fuck?" Draco and I said in harmony. "I guess she has an appointed bedtime now," I continued on.

"Now that she's pregnant?"

"I have absolutely no idea," we walked to the elevators.

"So does that mean that you have a bedtime?"

"For Merlin's sake, Draco. Just cause I'm pregnant, it doesn't mean that I'm incapable of daily activities!" I retorted angrily as I japed the button of the elevator.

"Fine! Just don't kill me!" he raised his hands behind his head and shot me a smile.

If it weren't for the fact that I was irritated with him, I would've melted then and there.

The elevator arrived and we stepped through. "Okay, missy, if you're so capable then try to get out of this," he said as he gently pushed me against the wall with his hands right next to my head; preventing any escape.

I blushed and looked down. Merlin… he so irresistible…

When I looked up I saw a familiar smirk that tugged at his lips. "What do you want me to do, Faith?"

I bit my lower lip. "Kiss me," I said without hesitation.

He cocked a brow up. "If that's what you want," he whispered sweetly. His lips pressed to mine in a fervent kiss that made my toes curl in avid delight.

_Ding!_

"Er…" said a voice.

We broke away and I saw that, there, in the entrance of the open elevator stood Harry.

"… Hi Harry…" I said, breaking the tense moment that enveloped us all in its eerie blanket.

"Is that all you can say?" Harry demanded. "Hi? No: Sorry Harry that you caught me making out with a ferret... I'll stop!"

"Well sorry!" I retorted with defiance.

"You don't have to apologize, Faith! It's him that's the asshole!" Harry yelled. "I trusted you with my _little_ sister, Malfoy! You git! My one and only sister that I have to protect! I can't believe you'd do that! You've been stringing her along and you're going to hurt like you always do! All you want to do is get in her pants!"

_Hmm… maybe this would be a bad time to tell him that I'm pregnant… he'll probably pregnancy punch me._

I didn't even get a small smirk from Malfoy. Merlin! I come up with witty replies and no one appreciates them! Merlin! Harry's such a git!

"I _am _protecting her, Potter!" Malfoy shouted back. "I'm doing exactly as you told me so!"

"No. You really aren't! I didn't tell you to get physical with my sister-"

"Er… Harry? The Marriage Law is making us get physical with each other!" I yelled.

"You're supposed to do it unwillingly! Are you unwilling?"

_Shit_! Both pair of eyes seemed glued to me. "Er… that's not any of your business, Harry!"

His clenched fists shook with anger. "Remember what I told you, Malfoy! You have to protect her! Don't you dare use her for your personal satisfaction at seeing her hurt!"

"He would never!" I screamed at Harry, I stood in front of Draco and got more into a fighting position.

"Hmm! That's what you think! You've always been way too naïve and trusting, Faith! You're too gullible!"

"Ohmygod Harry! It's not like that!" I said as I began to shake with frustration and fury.

"Yes he would! He's Malfoy! What the bloody hell do you expect? Why else would he touch you? Because your pretty?"

_Ouch…_

"Because I love her," Malfoy whispered.

"WHAT?" Harry yelled incredibly. "You don't! You're just saying that to hurt her even more!"

"Harry!" Malfoy said he stood beside me now… so close that I could smell him; the beautiful scent of mountainside and crispiness. "I remember what you said that night where everyone else got pissed drunk! And I'm sorry that I haven't followed it!"

"I told you not to," Harry muttered.

What the hell is going on? I'm so confused!

"What did you not do?" I spoke up.

Draco took a deep breath, "You told me to protect her and do what's best for her,"

"Exactly," Harry said with a smirk, "And have you done that?"

"I'm not done," he replied calmly, he took another deep breath, "You also said not too fall in love with her… I'm sorry,"

"Why did you?" Harry mumbled.

What the fuck? I'm so confused! _Are they having an affair with each other?_

"No... Faith that's not it…" Draco said as he shoke his head. "She thinks were having an affair with each other," he explained to Harry with a smirk. "Sorry you're not my type,"

"Yeah well you seem to love my sister's type," Harry said with a glare.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" I shouted angrily.

"Harry told me not to fall in love with you-" Draco began.

I cut him off. "Why? Am I that bad?"

"No! If he does then he wouldn't be able to do what's best for you," Harry said stonily.

"That doesn't make sense," I replied, "he'd be able to protect me better… there's another reason, isn't there, Harry?"

He looked down. "I didn't want to lose you," Harry said glumly.

"I'm right here,"

"No… because you both have fallen for each other and Malfoy represents everything that I've been fighting against, and you, my dear sister, for everything that I've been fighting for, so seeing both of you together and happy has completely blown my mind and I don't get it,"

"Don't get what?" I asked sadly. Oh Harry… my poor brother.

"That how could something so dark and then something so pure be perfect together?"

"I have no idea, but what I know Harry is that Draco's changed and he's getting better each and every day. You have to give people chances," I said.

"Thanks, luv," Draco said as he smiled down at me.

"It's only the truth," I replied.

"Well… I'm sorry I've created nothing but disaccord between you too… I'm going to bed," Harry left the elevator.

I'm still confused… Harry never acts out this way.

_**A/N: Another Chapter dooone! Review for what happens next! Oh… so now you know what they talked about **__**that**__** night! Also another story as been created: The truth behind the face. And Adventure Time! Go give them a look! And R&R! :D **_

_**YOUR REVIEWS (not the flames) INSPIRE ME! **_


	18. Chapter 18: A Talk With Hanna

_**A/N: HEY! So here's chapter 18! Thanks for all the inspiration! Hey guys check out my other stories... they're (gonna be) really good! Especially Adeventure Time! (Faith and Draco go on a cruise with the school with the other schools... it'll be epic!) and the truth behind the face! (it's basically povs of everyone that are in the special new class after Hogwarts... m rated :P looooads of dramatic romances!) and and and and and and A SEQUEL TO NO ONE SAID CHANGE WOULD BE EASY! =^-^= c'mon guys! Read it... bloody hell read it! Also it's alright xCrysi! I love your reviews :) SO ENJOY!**_

"Wakey wakey!", a voice cooed in my ear.

"What the-" I said as I woke up with a start. "Draco?" I looked around with bleary eyes.

"Noo!" said the singsong voice. "It's Hanna, dummy,"

I pushed the blanket off and rubbed my tired eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"It's the day of my wedding," she replied as she rifled through my drawers, "Draco let me in," she said it in a way that it explained all the questions that passed through my mind, while really, she'd only answered one, and opened the door for about a dozen more.

"...Why?"

"Because he loves my face,"

"Most. Random. Answer. Ever," I said as I got off the snug bed and joined her at my dresser.

"You need to get dressed," she ignored my reply deliberately.

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" I whined.

"Because it's my wedding and you didn't even come to the practice yesterday." She looked at me pointedly with her right eyebrow raised.

Oh shite! I completely forgot! Dammit!

I began apologizing to her frantically before she shushed me. "It's alright. You can make it up by getting dressed. Now!" she handed me a small bundle of clothing that she had been pulling out of the dresser.

"Fine," I grumbled. "Close your eyes,"

She laughed before turning the other way and shielding her eyes dramatically. I slipped on the garments without thought and tapped her on the shoulder. "All done,"

"Good. Now let's get up and go," she smiled broadly. "We're taking MY CAR!"

"You seem way too happy about for it to be safe." I told her, and she laughed hysterically. "That's exactly what I meant." My eyes widening with a tad bit of fear.

We left the bedroom and walked into the kitchen. "I'm going to get you back, Draco… thanks for leaving me with this crazy person," I said as I glared in his direction. He was sipping on tea with an all too familiar smirk slightly curving his mouth.

"I'll be waiting," were the words I heard before Hanna dragged me out of the apartment. We made our way down the elevator (bringing back memories from the night before) and out of the building into her stationed red prius car.

"DON'T YOU LOVE IT?" She sqealed with the incredible amount of enthusiasm which, I'd come to know, possessed only Hanna, as she ran around the car to the driver's seat.

I pulled on the front passenger's seat with a sigh. "Yes, it is."

"And the new car smell? Omigod I'm dying", she said with a theatrical flourish of the hand.

She revved the engine before taking off.

"Okay… I'm done. I'm a normal human being now. That can do magic. And is honestly altogether much too sexy not to have some divine blood coursing through these lovely veins. Maybe I'm related to Diana... Don't you think I'm sexy enough to be related to Diana?'', she asked, looking my way. ''That's the huntress, goddess of the moon, you poor, uneducated child'', she continued, rolling her eyes at my confused expression. Hanna has this obsession with the ancient greek gods, one I'll never quite understand. ''Oh, never mind, she's a virgin. Oops,'' she giggled. ''Anyway, babe, as I was saying, I'm done being all hyper and shit...'' She said all that in the mile-a-minute voice she reserves for particularly exciting or nerve-racking times, in a way that entirely contradicted her last statement. ''...Now I'll just be... well, sort of hyper''.Ah, that's more like it.

"It's okay, Hanna, you only nearly blasted my poor eardrums to bits," I teased.

"If there was any left… you listen to music way too loud," she scolded as she checked her rear mirror.

" Cause I'm trying to block out the horrible sound of everyone complaining about their problems!" I explained frantically.

"Sure… it's not like you're going deaf or anything… how am I supposed to know if you can hear me now?"

"… I'm responding…" I retorted wearily.

"Mhm… maybe it's a voice control thing and you're secretly a robot- Ohmygod! That means that Malfoy has been having sexual intercourse with a robot!"

I banged my head against the dashboard, expressing my amused exasperation in a way that words cannot.

"Are we there yet?" I said sleepily.

"Nope," she responded happily.

There was a comfortable silence as she drove for a couple more minutes. I watched busy London roll by through my window.

"Hanna," I broke the silence.

"Yes?"

"Can I tell you something?" I bit down on my lower lip gently.

"Anything,"

"Can you keep it a secret?" I glanced across the small space that separated our seats at her.

"Promise,"

"Er..." Should I tell her? I really need to get another opinion on it, and besides, I can tell Hanna anything. I took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant,"

The car stopped suddenly and she looked at me with wide eyes. "So you're not a robot?" Honks filled the air as cars moved around hers.

"Hanna!" I said, exasperated.

"I'm just kidding! Merlin! Can't you take a joke? "She continued to drive. "Are you serious?" I felt her golden brown eyes on me.

"Yes," I said, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Does Malfoy know?"

"I told him yesterday"

"When did you know?"

_She asks excellent questions, _I thought to myself.

"2 days ago?" I said as I thought back... a lot had happened over just a period of three weeks.

"Ah... and you know... how?"

"Michelle," I said as I braced myself for her skepticism.

"Ah... she's a Seer right?"

"Yep,"

"Well... that's good. The Ministry will be happy,"

"What about me?" I asked, I leaned on the window.

"Well... unfortunately the Ministry cares more about 'keeping the Wizarding populace alive' instead of what said populace wants."

"Yeah... but you know... I wanted to get out and become an Auror and do other things..." I sighed.

"You can still do that,"

"I don't have forever, Hanna, I'm only young and ready for a limited time,"

"Well... look at Mad Eye Moody! He was an Auror for a long time and he was one of the best!" She explained as she turned the wheel.

"Keyword: WAS," I said.

"Well... this is how life is... don' t you want to keep your magical abilities?" she said, "And be with Draco?"

"I don't-" I began.

"Don't kid yourself, Faith," she said, "I've known you for how long? 7. Years. I've known you for seven years, and frankly, Faith, as you well know, I'm not dumb and I can read you as easily as I can read a book. ...I read a lot of books."

"Oh,"

"Yeah, 'Oh,' Now. I know that you still want to be with Malfoy. So stop lying and start acting like a couple, like you're supposed to,"

"Hanna," I said after some time had passed after her mini rant, "Did you talk to Draco before you came to wake me up?"

"No."

"Okay... thanks..." I said. "How are things with Ron?"

"Horrible," she stated plainly.

"How so?"

"Well... we dated... and it's kind of awkward... I hope it gets better... I mean it's our marriage for Merlin's sake!"

"It will, just be natural,"

"I try... but he's just so awkward sometimes!"

"Yeah... it seems like it," I bit on my lower lip as I pondered over how I could fix it.

"Anyway," she said, "This wedding is stupid and I just want to get it over with,"

"You may kiss the bride," said the priest – he must be rolling in galleons right now, what with all the weddings. It was a quaint wedding beside the Shell cottage, the water was lapping beautifully on the sand, creating a stunning atmosphere. (Hanna, being as from catholic as you can possibly be, wanted nothing to do with the traditional church wedding.) I watched as she clenched her eyes shut, looking somewhat worried before her lips met Ron's and her face fell into a peaceful facade. Cameras flashed and flared as they pulled apart; smiling to each other.

Okay. Just a few more weddings to go to...

I left on Draco's arm; he had arrived briefly before the wedding started to wish me good luck with a kiss. And this time when I went down the aisle... I didn't trip! I must be getting used to this.

We waved goodbye after the all too familiar procedures of the throwing of the garter and bouquet. We had 3 more days of Muggle Week.

_**A/N: I LOVE YOU PAIGE! :D**_

_**R&R guys :)**_


	19. Chapter 19:MuggleWeek finally is Muggle

_**A/N: Enjoy this chapter and thank you for the amazing reviews! ENJOY! Thank you my lovely Beta (carzycakes91)! ALSO 101 reviews! WOOHOOO! thank you all my lovely reviewers (and m twin!) and I think i will use tht name mizz alec :D **_

Saturday passed quickly... perhaps because I slept 'till noon and spent the rest of the day watching Muggle soap operas with Draco, in my pjs. It was a rather relaxing day. We received an owl late at night from McGonagall telling us to spend Sunday in a popular and densely populated muggle area to get the real meaning of Muggle Week. So I planned everything we'd do the following day, until I fell asleep with a notepad and pen on my chest in the bed.

"Draco!" I yelled from the front door.

"Bloody Hell, woman! I'm coming!" he said as he appeared fully clothed and munching on a granola bar.

"We're already behind schedule!" I said anxiously, ''all because you had to do your hair!"

"This," he said as he pointed to his hair, "is a masterpiece,"

"Sure," I replied, my tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't hate, appreciate,"

"Are you actually attempting to speak like a Muggle?" I shut the door behind us.

"Draco Malfoy never attempts, he does,"

"You're talking in third person? Wow, Draco,"

He grabbed my notebook from my hands. "I try," he said before he ran off in the direction of the stairs.

'' 'Trying' and 'attempting' are synonymous, smart one'', as I followed suit.

Ugh... I'm so not in the mood for running... If only I could blame it on my shoes... but unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on how you look at it), I'd decided to wear converse today and not heels...

I ran down the stairs after him, not wanting any harm to come to my precious notebook, and not trusting him to keep it sa- oh shite... I doodled hearts around his name in there. GAH! Curse you, boredom. This realization pumped adrenaline in my veins, I gained momentum... before I felt myself failing. OH no! I braced myself for the connection with metal. But I only fell on something hard... but soft.

"Oof!" Draco said.

"Bloody Hell! I'm sorry!" I said as I looked up to his face.

"Would you rather the fall instead of me?"

"No... no... I'm happy you caught me," I blushed furiously. My mind flickered to Draco telling me the most heart warming, skin tingling thing ever: 'I love her!'

Of course, it wasn't quite the I-love-you I'd been waiting for. But it was something! I smiled to myself. I wonder how he'd react if I said it.

"I-" I began... I can't say it... Those three little words should be easy to say.. . But I don't couldn't bear it if he flippantly said 'sure', or nonchalantly replied 'whatever'...

_I LOVE YOU,_ I thought loudly.

Draco gasped in surprise at the volume of my thought.

"Say it," he whispered. Merlin... it's so comfortable in his arms, I could stay here forever- as cheesy as that sounds.

"Hmm... I can't" I blushed, ashamed.

"How bout I say it first?" he murmured.

"Do you mean it?" I braced myself for the rejection.

"I do," he said simply.

"Okay," I said as relief flushed through me.

"I love you," he smiled.

"I love you too," It was so easy to say now. I smiled before I kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Good," he said, "Otherwise that would've been bad and I would have labelled you an evil conniving bitch,"

I rolled my eyes, "Way to ruin a moment," I laughed.

"I try,"

"Again with the trying, did you know attempting and trying are basically the same thing?" I giggled. "Now... As much as I loved the moment we just had; we are already behind schedule,"

"How do you know if you don't know what the schedule is?"

"I memorized it, you git," I rolled my eyes.

He let me go, "So you wouldn't mind if I burned it?"

"No!" I cried out, "I mean... you ... you don't have your wand!"

"How do you know I can't do wandless magic?". Oh, right. I guess there is always that possibility...

"Because, Draco, wandless magic is excruciatingly hard to manage,"

"Do you have no faith in me at all?," he said, a tragic look on his face, broken by a cheeky wink.

"Just give it back, please, Draco,", i said calmly but firmly, trying not to smile at the play on my name.

"Are you pulling the please card on me?" he said.

"No..." I batted my eyelashes.

"I just want to take a quick peek." He said as he opened it.

I threw myself at him and he stumbled back a little as he caught me... again. "NO!"

"Why? What happened to 'what's mine is yours'?" he smirked.

"That. Is mine," I said.

"Oh... c'mon, it can't be that bad,"

Yes... yes it.

I used the last trick I knew of; I pouted and looked up at him sadly.

He handed it to me, "Now, that, is mean,"

I laughed, "Well what do you expect,"

"BLOODY HELL WOMAN!" Draco yelled, gripping the armrest to the point of having white knuckles. "STOP SPEEDING"

"I can't... I'm not going to permit tardiness for anything today!" I applied more pressure to the accelerating pedal of the car.

"But we'll be late if we're dead!"

I snorted, "Trust me... I know how to do this! I spent some time with the guy who drives the Knight Bus,"

"So you have a thing for someone who's been around for a century?"

"Ew! That's revolting Malfoy... he's all old and crusty!"

"Don't blame me for your weird fetish!"

I snorted, "Oh we both know that that's not what I have a fetish for,"

"As I recall it was blondes... right?" I glanced at him to see him smirking. "MERLIN, WOMAN! KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!"

"And as I recall you have a thing for feistiness... and speeding things up a little". I grinned evilly while doing just that, (in the... less dirty sense of the term). Then, as we'd arrived, I pulled up at our destination. "Okay we're here!" I put the car into park and grabbed the key from the ignition.

"Waa?" He said startled, "thank Merlin!" he swung the car door open and fell to his knees on the ground. "I'm alive!"

"Oh... don't be so dramatic it isn't that bad! You should see Michelle's driving!" I pressed the button to lock all the doors.

Malfoy stood on his feet and hugged me from behind. "I'm just glad I'm not dead,"

"Is that why you're hugging me?" I said as I practically sighed in happiness because his arms were wrapped tightly around me in a protective yet comforting manner.

"No.. I'm hugging you because I love you,"

I giggled with delight, "I love you too!"

"Hmm... good,"

"Alright," I said breaking from his clasp, "We have to be here for awhile,"

He took my small hand in his and I dragged him to the entrance. "200 tickets please," I said to the bored looking teenager with braces. I swiped Draco's credit card, "Thanks, baby,"

The adolescent handed me two hundred tickets after the transaction was completed. "Have a happy happy day at the fair," he instructed us, in a low monotone.

"Thanks," I replied before we walked through the entryway and into the huge field full of rides and games.

"What's a fair?" Draco asked with wide eyes.

"It's a field full of fun attractions that you can ride on,"

"I know a fun attraction that you can ride on," he winked.

I rolled my eyes, "Good job, Draco,"

He chuckled, "You know it's true,"

I shook my head with a giggle before I dragged him on all the rides and bought us some hot dogs, snow cones and cotton candy. We took pictures with the camera we bought and by noon- as I expected- the fair was getting packed.

"Alright, time to make our leave," I said.

"Why? It's fun here!"

"Look at you! Being all Muggle today!" I said as my heart filled with pride.

"Ah shut up," he smiled.

"It's okay," I said, "I won't tell anyone,"

"Good. Otherwise I might have to kill you," I glanced at him to see if he was joking and he had a straight face.

"You better be joking," I warned with a small chuckle.

"You'll never know," he smirked. I didn't speak. "I'm just kidding, luv."

"You better be," we walked to the car and we sped off to the theatre. We watched and A Midsummer's Night's Dream. When we got out of the theatre we ran into a certain chocolate brown, green eyed girl.

"Renee!" I greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just out watching a play with Paige,"

"Which one?" I smiled.

"Singing in the rain,"

"I love that musical!" I exclaimed.

"Ah... so you must be Renee," Draco said suddenly.

Something flashed in Renee's green eyes. Was that recognition? "And you are?"

"Draco Malfoy, I'm Faith's husband,"

"Oh yeah! Paige and I have to find ourselves someone,"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we're moving to England!" she said happily.

"Brilliant! You guys can come live at my new place if you don't feel like paying rent right now,"

"Ohmygod, that'd be so helpful!" she whipped out her blue slidy mobile, "Can I have your number?"

I gave her all my contacts and mine. "Alright so contact me whenever," I smiled.

"So that's Renee." Malfoy said as we neared the car once more.

"Yep," I said, "She's nice,"

"Seems like it... I'm glad she's not over hyper like all your other friends,"

"It's okay; they just do that because you're mean to them," I explained.

"Pfft.. only sometimes," he said, "Where we off to?"

"... hmm... home," I said.

"What happened to your schedule?" he asked with a raised brow.

"It's a load of rubbish," I explained as I placed the key in the ignition.

"So does that mean you can drive like a normal person now?"

"Of course. But why on earth would I do that?," I said, revving the engine before speeding off towards our apartment building.

_**A/N: So this was ended on a happy note... and somewhat dangerous. Will they die? Nah jk jk O.o I still need them for whatnot... this story's just getting started! R&R please! :D**_


	20. Chapter 20: In With The New

_**A/N: So here's another chapter! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews that had me smiling. Enjoy!**_

"Welcome back, everyone!" greeted Headmistress McGonagall as we all filed into the Entrance Hall. "Please take a seat. I know you all must be tired but I have a small announcement to make," Everyone stopped talking. "No. The Marriage Law is still on," Draco tightened his grip on my hand while a chorus of groans erupted in the hall. "Settle down. Now, you will all be obliged to take a test to see whether or not you really do need to redo your year, here at Hogwarts," More groans. "The Exams will be tomorrow, the Ministry wants to get these done as soon as possible."

We were finally excused after some reminders and Draco and I made our way back to our Dormitory to study, or, as I'd rather put it, (heavily) brush up on our studies, before we fell asleep together on the comfy couch. I dreamt of sweet nothings and I woke up- in the most restful place ever; nestled in Draco's lean chest- to a pounding on the door. Why are people hurting the poor crying lady on my portrait door? I got up grudgingly from the couch and made my way across the cosy living room before I groggily opened the door to a wide eyed Hanna.

"Hurry! The exam starts in a couple of minutes!" she yelled worriedly in my ear.

"Are you kidding me?" I exclaimed. My brain woke up right then and there, figuring out how to get there on time..

"Does it look like it?" she paused her panic mode to ask sarcastically.

"I don't know! DRACO!" I yelled for him to get up.

"Waa?" He responded. He seemed to be saying that quite a bit lately.

"The exam is in a few minutes!" I explained as I stuffed my feet in my shoes.

"Bloody hell!" his head snapped up in dread. We waited just a few seconds for Draco to put on his shoes before we all sprinted down the stairs and into the Entrance Hall. We arrived just in time to take the exam, and, of course, got a few looks, since we were still in our pajamas. We sat down with a quill and a whole roll of parchment. I passed over the questions that I had difficulty with before returning to them once I'd completed the easy ones. I finished the test with a only a tad bit of trouble and handed it to the Headmistress with a steady look. I waited for Draco to be finished the exam- it only took a him a few more minutes- before we headed back to our Dormitory. We got the rest of the day off, so Draco made me a nice breakfast- how sweet of him! - and I spent the rest of the day reading and sleeping in his arms. The rest was much needed; I've missed so much sleep these past few weeks.

I woke up cold the next morning to the smell of peppermint tea and toast. We kissed good morning... a long, sweet kiss that may have lead to something else, but we both knew we had to be in the Great Hall not to long from then, so instead, I just ate a quick breakfast with Draco, trading few words and many laughs. We proceeded to go down the Entrance Hall but we were interrupted by a frantic friend; Danica.

"According to Michelle I'm not pregnant! But George and I have been trying forever!" she explained sadly.

I didn't know what to say, all these years Danica's been bragging about being so fertile. "Keep trying," I finally responded with a small smile.

Danica's face screwed into an angry glare and she was about to say something before she was interrupted by Headmistress McGonagall – thankfully.

"Alright, students! I have posted the list of every student who's passed and can graduate three days from now!" said Headmistress McGonagall. "It' s on the Entrance Hall doors'. Enjoy,"

Everyone scuffled around to peer at the list.

TERRY XAVIER BOOT

MICHAEL RYAN CORNER

HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER

PARVATI EDNA PATIL

HARRY JAMES POTTER

DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY

FAITH LILY MALFOY

THEODORE DENNIS NOTT

VIVIAN MAI NOTT

HANNA ISABELLE WEASLEY

BLAISE JOSEPH ZABINI

It took me a while seeing as I didn't find my name under Potter... but then why I did I shouted out my delight to Draco. "Yay!"

"I'm so proud of you, love," he smiled before he kissed me tenderly on the lips.

I pulled away from him after sometime and blushed as I looked down.

"BLOODY HELL!" cried a few people in utter shock.

"Atta boy!" said Blaise from wherever he was.

I honestly don't understand why are people making such a fuss about– oh. Why does it matter? Isn't this what the marriage law is for? Why is this school full of idiotic immature-?

"We should go pack," Draco said hurriedly as I looked up through my long thick lashes at his mystic blue eyes.

"Yeah... we should," we ran out of the Entrance Hall, hand in hand, and into our Dormitory. We packed up everything we owned in our trunks and duffel bags. Draco and I took the secret passageway that led into Honeydukes and sneaked out of there as quiet as mice.

I did a side along apparition with Draco with our trunks right behind us.

"Where are we?" I said as I looked around at my surroundings.

"It's a surprise, now put this blindfold on," he handed me a blindfold and I tied it behind my head. My vision went completely black.

"If someone said two weeks ago that I'd allow you to put a blindfold on me and I'd trust you completely I'd think they've gone bloody mad!" I giggled.

"Same, I'd probably curse them for being so stupid," Draco responded.

"Okay... Where am I?" I asked.

"That would ruin the surprise," he stated in a simple manner.

"Not helping,'' i answered sarcastically, though I made no move to take the blindfold off, and let him lead me by the hand.

After taking a few turns and walking up a long street we stopped. I felt Draco behind my head pulling at the blindfold.

"Ready... set... open your eyes," he whispered in my ear.

My eyes fluttered open and what I saw before my eyes made my knees crumble from under me.

"Ohmygod!" I said. "Is that... our house? It's beautiful!"

"Why are you sitting?" smirked Draco.

"I'm... speechless..." I said as I took the house in with all its glory. The front lawn was vast and puddles of flowers were scattered a little bit everywhere across the beautiful leafy green grass. The pathway to the house was in old cobblestone and the French doors were set beautifully on the stone walls. I got up with a start and ran to the doors.

I muttered the unlocking spell quickly and the doors swung open. I entered the house as I heard Draco chuckling behind me. There was a beautiful grand chandelier that set the room in a warm glow. I searched the whole house making little discoveries in every beautiful nook and cranny, discoveries that filled my heart with so much joy that I'm surprised that it didn't explode.

"I love you so much, Draco Malfoy! I love your surprise so much!"

"To be honest... Michelle helped me with the design and everything,"

"Still, it was your idea and you made it happen. Thank you," I smiled brightly.

"Anything for you," he smiled back. Draco hardly ever smiled before, but he's doing it an awful lot of that right now and it makes me happy. "I love you"

Our lips connected with the most passionate, stunning and sweet kiss, all rolled into one that I've ever shared with anyone. Life seems like it can't get any more perfect right now... hopefully children won't ruin this. I guess time will tell.

_**A/N: So there you have it! I personally think that it ended on a bittersweet way. You know? Draco and Faith are together and happy... but Faith doesn't want a child to ruin this... how will children influence this? R&R**_

_****Another note: I'm sorry if I'm skipping over a few events and not giving you guys many details, I'm trying to keep this story going... it's only been a month and I've written 20 chapters for that O.o Anyway! I'm going to be continuing this story and all... and children are a huge factor in a relationship so now that Draco and Faith are finished with their personal issues... they have to deal with an incoming baby and what people will think of them**__**...**__** Do they care? Should they care?**_

_*****Also please check out my poll: Boy or girl? For this story**_


	21. Chapter 21: Hogschool

_**A/N: So this is going to be much longer, but you should enjoy it! :D Anyway, I'm trying to equalize all of them. Adventure time is warming up, Why me is in full heat, the sequel to No one said change would be easy (my first Faith/Draco EVA) is in need of some nurturing, the prequel needs to be corrected (I wrote them all out of hand when I was a VERY unexperienced author)and then there's the Truth behind the Face. Which is. Your face. Jokes.**_

_**Sigh.**_

_**I hope you all can appreciate this :P**_

_**ANYWAY. Thank you to crazycakes91 for being an AWESOME BETA. Thank you to my two very best best friends, then also to…. YOU GUYS! Or girls…. Or transgender…. Or whatever : I don't mind, in fact I'm in this theatre troupe where we go around informing high school students about sexual and reproductive health (including GLBTTQQIPA) :P**_

_**Sorry. Totes off topic**_

_**(havent written in awhile because im having the writer blues-.- I hate it.)**_

_**Now…. ENJOOOYYYY!**_

MONTH ONE!

As I peered out of one of the tall living room windows of my new house – which brings a smile to my face and causes me to giggle uncontrollably every time I think of it – I see the final, colourful breath of autumn; the leaves from the trees swept by the bitter wind and stirred on the frost bitten grass.

We finally got all the weddings done and people were trying to have children now. Danica was still trying. Hmm odd, hasn't she been bragging all these years about how fertile she is? I smirked to myself before I saw a figure walk up our cobblestone pathway. He was covered head to toe in a black cloak.

I sat up with a start, realizing that it wasn't Draco (he was still in bed), but it was the raven haired man that I call my brother. I was very conscious of my heart beating a million times per second and my clammy palms, since I haven't spoken to him since the incident in the elevator.

It's just Harry, I thought to myself, why would it matter? As soon as I formulated the question, another voice answered me simultaneously: Because of what had happened in the elevator, Faith, just because you're pregnant that doesn't mean you get a free pass to be an idiot!

Since when is my subconscious voice a huge bitch?

I shook the confusing thoughts from my head before I ran to the door as the bell rang. I took a deep breath to compose myself while I tuck a strand of my jet black hair behind my ear. I opened the doors and saw Harry's emerald eyes behind his large round glasses stare back at me cautiously.

"Hello," I said after a long silence.

"May I come in?" he asked politely.

"Erm," I said, "Okay," I stepped aside as a rush of cold air followed Harry into the house before I shut the door.

He shook off his cloak and unraveled the Gryffindor scarf under it; I grabbed his outerwear and hung it in the closet for him. He followed me into the kitchen, we both sat down at the table before I looked at my hands placed on the table.

"Tea?" I asked suddenly.

"Yes please,"

I busied myself with making the tea, and when I had the water boiling in my cute red kettle I leaned on the counter and took all of Harry in. He had dark bags under his eyes, his hair was messier than usual and his clothing was rumpled.

"You okay, dearest sibling of mine?" I asked warily.

"Yes- well…. No, not really," he sighed.

"What's the matter?"

"Well, to be honest…" he began before a golden brown haired, hazel eyed, extremely short girl walked in, yawning.

"G'morning," she said as she opened the refrigerator doors and riffled through it.

"Morning!" I replied brightly.

"What the fuck? It's 11am!" Harry exclaimed with shock.

"Your point?" Paige replied as she grabbed some bacon and handed it to me. "Make, please?"

"Sure," I said as I turned the knob of the oven to 350F. As soon as I realized that no one was talking for a bit I whipped my head at them. "Oh sorry! Harry…. This is Paige,"

"Ah, nice to meet you, Paige," Harry said awkwardly. I would face palm right now from the awkwardness if not for the fact that I had grease from the bacon on my hands. I stripped all of them down and threw the package out.

"Hi," she said with a wave.

"Erm, if you don't mind me asking…. Who are you?" he asked looking at me so I got what he actually meant: Witch or Muggle?

I mouthed Muggle behind her back. "I'm Paige and I live here," she giggled before turning back to the fridge and taking out fruit and whipped cream.

"Do we have more bacon in there?" I asked Paige as I scrubbed my hands under the tap water.

"Are you kidding? Draco loaded up on a ton, how many do you need?"

"Just one more package, Michelle and Charlie are coming over…. Wait never mind…. 2 more,"

"Okay," she said as she took out more bacon packages for me. I laid them out in neat rows in the pan and waited several seconds before the oven beeped to let me know that it was all heated up. The kettle started whistling. "Paige… could you...?"

She sighed dramatically, "Fine!" she sounded annoyed, but I knew she was just joking around with me.

"I'm sorry…. Is this a bad time?" Harry said getting up from his seat.

"Sit," I said as Paige handed him his tea. "And don't forget to read your tea leaves," I waggled my finger at him with a grin.

"Eggs?" Paige asked, "Hash browns, pancakes?"

"Take out the eggs and make one an omelet, one sunny-side up and one scrambled," I said as I bent over to check the bacon on the stove.

"What do I put in the omelet?" Paige asked as she opened the fridge again.

"Hmm," I thought as I washed my hands…. Yet again, "veggies and cut ham," I began chopping potatoes, still keeping an eye on the bacon's sizzles. "So what were you saying, Harry?"

"Well… Ginny and I…. well we're expecting now," he said dejectedly.

"Congratulations!" I exclaimed…. "You don't look happy,"

"Yeah… I was about to say that," Paige laughed as she began scrambling eggs.

"Why are you serving eggs…? Don't you hate them?" Harry said, avoiding the subject.

"We both do, now why aren't you happy?" I asked.

"Well…. I think I'll be a horrible father… and I don't want my children to grow up with the media constantly hunting them,"

I waved my knife at him, "That's why there's Hog - school," I grinned as I put my knife down before flipping the bacon.

"Hog school?" Paige giggled to herself but we ignored her

"Yeah… I know…." Harry said glumly.

"What's Michelle bringing over?" Paige asked.

"Croissants," I said, "They're homemade,".

"Mmmmm yummy!" Paige said.

Paige flipped the omelet and stirred the liquidy scrambled eggs before she set work to the sunny-side up eggs; she cracked them expertly in the pan before she washed her hands to begin the preparation of the fruit with whipped cream.

"Why don't you call Ginny to come over and eat with us?" I suggested to Harry as I began mixing the ingredients for my special chocolate chip banana pancakes.

"Okay," he said, "Where's your owl?"

"Erm," I said before Renee walked into the kitchen with a surprised jolt.

"What's going on?" she asked; Renee's voice was sweet as the sugar cookies she loves so much.

I sighed irritably, "Merlin! Does anyone ever listen around here - ?"

"I do," Paige said meekly before her face broke into an immense grin.

I chuckled to myself as I rolled my eyes, "I had said a few days ago that we were having a big brunch,"

"Oh yeah!" Renee said as it dawned on her before a worried expression clouded her features.

I tossed her a granola bar, "Here," She gave me a grateful expression before sitting at my old spot at the table. Renee is hypoglycemic; which means she is low on iron, and should eat every few hours or she'll faint.

"Harry, it's in the next room," I pointed before flipping the bacon again. "Renee, could you set the dining room table after you're finished?"

She narrowed her unique yellowish green eyes at me. "Sure," she said before she took another bite from her snack.

The potatoes were grilling, the stove was releasing a savory smell of bacon, the eggs were almost done, the fruit was cut and topped with whipped cream and my infamous chocolate chip banana pancakes were half-way done when the doorbell rang. By that time Harry had already gotten back from his owl to Ginny and he had received an acceptance letter back from the redhead. She was going to come with Michelle and Charlie. The table was set everything to be going along well.

"Paige, can you babysit the food while I go and wake up Draco?" I asked.

"Fine, I'll babysit them," she giggled, "do I get paid?"

"Why would you get paid?" I asked earnestly.

"Because I'm babysitting for you. Normally people get paid for babysitting," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I rolled my eyes yet again at the hazel eyed girl, "Ha-ha, you're so witty; you should be in Ravenclaw,"

"Ravenclaw?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

Oh shit. Oh fuck. Oh bloody hell! My eyes darted urgently towards Harry, his visage mirrored my own.

"Oh, it's just this thing I read in an article," I rambled on, "it's really quite interesting, I'll explain it to you later," I dashed off before the situation could go from bad to worse.

I ran to the door to my – our room. I opened it slowly and peered in to see a peaceful looking Draco before I tip toed to his side. He rolled towards me and his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey there, beautiful," he grinned before he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Hi," I said trying not to turn to mush. You see, even now, a month or so after we left Hogwarts and everything was peaceful between us, whatever he said to compliment me seemed to have the same effect as a Jelly Legs Jinx.

He ran a hand through his hair, he closed his eyes, and "Do I have to get up, love?"

"Hm, well I think brunch will be ready in fifteen minutes or so, so I would assume that you would have to,"

He jumped up from the bed. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier? I need to get ready!" He said before he locked himself in our bathroom.

I shook my head with a small smile. So typical. I didn't even get a good morning kiss!

I returned downstairs with a serene smile and finished preparing brunch with Paige. Just as we were squeezing the oranges to make fresh juice, Draco walked into the kitchen and snaked his arm around my waist. He pulled me face first into his chest; he smelled of shampoo and his natural crisp and clean scent. I took a deep breath; relishing it all. He grabbed my chin delicately and titled it up; our lips met in a sweet passionate kiss.

"Merlin, get a room!" said Harry awkwardly.

I pulled away from him with a grin on my face. "I love you," I giggled.

"I love you more," he whispered back. He let me go so that I could finish up the meal with Paige. "Oh and by the way; I invited Blaise and Granger over."

"I hope we have enough bacon," I said.

"NO! YOU CAN'T EAT MY LITTLE FAMILY!" Paige shouted in horror.

"What the fuck?" I said, "Paige, you're not related to bacon."

"No, but I babysat them; that one is called bacon, and that one is called Minton-because he's really bad….badminton- and that one…" she said as she pointed at every strip of perfect bacon and continued naming them.

"Merlin…. Did you get her at the crazy house?" Draco asked me.

Paige turned and glared at him, "I'm not crazy," she pushed him in the stomach; he barely moved (he was used to her attempts – The first time she had pushed him he fell backwards; unsuspecting at all the strength compacted in her small frame), "I'm just extremely unique."

"Maybe just a little crazy." I grinned at her teasingly.

"Just a little," she agreed with a grin of her own.

Ding dong!

Paige and I exchanged glances before we raced for the door. I flung it open and there stood Michelle, Charlie and Ginny. Michelle's stomach slightly bulged beneath her coat, and when she took it off, it became apparent that the bump was a tiny bit bigger then it was last time. We both took turns hugging Michelle and kissing her on the cheek.

"I lala you," said Paige as she hooked her arm around Michelle's and her other one on mine.

"Ohmygosh really? I lala you too!" she squealed. We set off in a fit of giggles.

"Where are the croissants?" Paige demanded.

"Charlie has them," Michelle said as we walked into the kitchen. We finished cooking everything and set it on plates. As the last plate of food was set on the table, the doorbell rang again. Michelle looked at me curiously.

"It's Blaise and Hermione," I explained as Draco's arms snaked around me from behind and his hands settled on my stomach. "Hi there," From the corner of my eyes I said Michelle beam.

"Ha! See! I knew you guys would get along! I saw this moment! I SAW IT!" she cried excitedly.

"How did you see it?" asked Paige.

Um…. Oh shit. "Don't laugh," said Michelle, recovering rather swifter than usual, "but you know how there are psychics… well I'm kinda one of them,"

"She's a crazy gypsy," I smirked at our old joke.

"Oh," Paige said as she laughed.

The doorbell rang again. "Draco why don't you go answer the door?" I asked irritably.

"I told Blaise yesterday that he can walk right through," he replied equally as irritated, but not with me; with Blaise.

I walked right behind Draco before he opened the doors…. And there stood Hermione and Blaise, wrapped deep into a fierce kiss.

"Erm," I said from behind Draco; the cold air was let in; causing me waves of goosebumps and shivers.

"Oh-fucking-Merlin!" Hermione cried as she ripped herself from Blaise's embrace.

"Er…. What's going on here?" I asked as I glanced at Draco to see his reaction to his best friend snogging with a 'Mudblood'. Of course Draco looked proud of his friend. Of course.

"Um, well you see," Hermione said as she pulled a lock of her hair behind her ear, "Blaise and I were arguing about whether or not to just walk in; I found this positively rude! But, of course he insisted on it,"

"So how does this relate do you snogging Blaise in front of my door?" I asked.

"Well…. Erm…. You see… When someone is extremely passionate about something… things happen…. But when two people are passionate about things and they're disagreeing upon a subject… well things happen very fast…"

"Too much information, Hermione," I said as both our cheeks colored a deep crimson.

"You would know a lot about that, Faith, you would know quite a bit about that" smirked Draco.

I didn't believe it was possible but my cheeks flushed an even deeper colour. "Shut your face,"

"That's not very nice," Draco retorted.

"Shut your face….?" Asked Hermione – who's obviously recovered from her embarrassment "I think you've been spending too much time with Hanna,"

I grinned as I led Blaise and Hermione through the door. We chatted some more before we walked into the buzzing dining room.

"Can we eat now?" asked Michelle; Charlie's arm was slung casually on Michelle's shoulders. Right at that moment everything stopped to a standstill. Michelle looked so happy; she had her friends and family all around her… everything seemed to be perfect for her; a loving husband, friends that want to be around her, a wanted baby on the way and even a job for when she gets off maternity leave. But everyone must have a problem in their lives.

There's no actual 'perfect life', I wonder what's bothering her; surely not Charlie…. Certainly not me. I have to talk to her as soon as I possibly can.

"NO YOU CAN'T EAT MY FAMILY! THEY GO TO HOG SCHOOL!" Paige yelled angrily; we all knew she was teasing; well except for 'Mione, Charlie and Blaise. But all that they did was trade confounded looks.

"Hog school?" asked Draco.

"Yeah…. Faith had said something about Hog school when Harry brought up that he was scared for his children with the media," I saw Ginny and Harry tense.

"Oh, did you mean Hog – school?" Hermione said as she caught herself.

"Yes…. Exactly!" Paige said.

"Let's feast!" I said before I reached for some fruit salad on the table.

She harrumphed and said nothing more. We ate the delicious homemade brunch and chatted a bit more before I got Draco to clear the table with Blaise.

"Ohmigosh! How'd you do that?" exclaimed Michelle.

"Oh, well Draco and I have a little compromise…." I smirked.

"So you cook and he cleans?" she asked.

"Something like that…"

"No. Michelle. She bribes him with 'favors,'" said Paige.

"EWWWWW!" she exclaimed with a disgusted expression.

"Hey… it works!" I said, "And plus it's not bribery! It's a reward,"

"So…. Bribery," said Paige with a giggle.

"No, at first; I made some cake and went to take a shower; leaving my whole mess behind," I explained, "I came downstairs to clean and…. It was all gone! Draco was at the counter drying off the remainder of the dishes!

"And then….?" Michelle asked.

"Well…. You know… one thing led to another…."

"Renee walked in on them," Paige said with a laugh as Renee squirmed in her seat.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY, OKAY?" I said as my cheeks reddened.

"Did she join in?" asked Blaise as he walked through the door.

"….. Blaise…. You're such a pervert…." I said to him. Blaise, finding this funny, walked off with his shoulders shaking with laughter. "I swear to Merlin, Hermione…. That man…."

"I know," she said with her head in her palms. "I need to tell you something…"

"You're pregnant," Michelle stated simply.

"Well…. Yes…. But….."

"Ginny, you're pregnant too,"

"Erm," said Ginny as she fidgeted in her seat.

"Merlin Michelle! Can't you let them tell us themselves?" I said, exasperated.

She looked at me mischievously, "No, it's too exciting!"

I sighed. "Did you tell Blaise yet?" I turned to Hermione.

"Yes,"

"Well aren't we going to be a party," I smirked.

"Merlin, Faith! You smirk too often now," Paige said as Draco and Blaise came back in after transporting all the dishes into the kitchen and putting them away, Draco holding a damp dishcloth.

"I guess I'm quite the influence," Draco said, and yes with a smirk.

"No one influences me!" I proclaimed fiercely.

"…. Voldemort did," said Harry with a grim look on his face.

"NOT MY FAULT!" I laughed. "I was a baby okay; the curse rebounded off you and on me. I had no choice,"

"Voldemort..?" Paige repeated in confusion

"So why are going to be a party?" asked Hermione.

"Pregnancy hormones!"

"Yay!" cried Michelle and Paige with fake excitement.

"Placenta brains…" Paige continued.

"It's going to be bloody brilliant living with you," said Renee sarcastically.

I grinned at her.

"Mehh!" said Michelle as she hip twitched to one side slightly. "I'm vibrating, I'll be right back, I have to take this call," she said as she got up from her chair and walked off.

Hermione and I talked about books, Blaise, Harry, Charlie and Draco talked under their breath about Quidditch whilst Renee and Paige talked about movies.

"Excuse me, I have to use the washroom," I said politely as I got up from my chair with a small smile. I walked down the hallway and heard a familiar voice.

"I know…. I'm trying okay? I can't control the future at all…. I can only see it! … I don't tell it what to do! No…. you aren't. I'm sorry! Don't yell at me!... Hello…? Hello?" I turned the corner to see Michelle put her phone away and wrap her arms around herself.

"Michelle?" I said as I approached her.

"Yeah?" she sniffed as she held her head high trying to pass it off as nothing.

"What's a matter?" I asked her earnestly.

"Nothing," her back was too me but saw her hand go up to her face; she had wiped a tear.

"Michelle… you can tell me," I said. Michelle turned to me, her eyes glistening with tears. "Oh Michelle!" I cried sadly as I tugged her in a hug. We sat down on the floor. "Michelle?"

"Yes?" she sniffed again.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Maybe… okay." She replied as she leaned her head down on my shoulder, "Well… that was Danica, she keeps asking me if she's pregnant or not, and when I tell her she isn't she flips out on me and says that I just don't want her to have babies. I explained to her that I can't change the future, I can only see it. She flips her shit even more. I don't know what to do anymore!"

Ah… so that's Michelle's problem. "Meesha, don't worry… she'll come around,"

"If you say so… time's running out for her to have children…. If she isn't pregnant by next week… then… well the Ministry will interfere,"

"I'm sure she'll be pregnant by then, Michelle, don't worry. You need to be stressed free for your baby," I said as I patted her stomach, I felt something nudge my hand. "OH BLOODY MERLIN DID YOU FEEL THAT?"

Michelle's expression mirrored mine; completely ecstatic and full of pride. "YES!" she scrambled up from her spot on the floor before I did. "CHARLIE! CHARLIE! CHARLIE! CHARLIE! CHARLIE! CHARLIE!"

"What is it, love?" said Charlie a few seconds after Michelle called him; he looked utterly panicked. "Are you alright?" Soon everybody was surrounding Michelle and me.

"IT KICKED FACE!" Michelle cried joyously.

Charlie's expression changed dramatically; now he was grinning from ear to ear, with pride shining bright in his eyes. He held Michelle close to his arms as everyone came and patted her stomach gingerly to see if the baby would kick them – everyone except Draco and I.

He slung his arms tenderly over me, "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I replied with the equal amount of love.

"Haha! You got kicked by the baby!" laughed Paige as she pointed at me.

I grinned with a roll of my eyes. "It's cause the baby loves me more than you,"

"That's why it kicked you…? It's probably like: NO! STAY AWAY… kicks," Paige imitated. I glared at her with false anger. "I love-uh you!"

"I love-uh you too!" I said as I broke out with a grin.

The time came for everyone to leave; we all made plans to have a huge feast at Michelle's house in two weeks with everyone.

The next 5 days went well; I read, wrote, sang, went on walks and shopped to keep busy. It wasn't until the sixth day that my doorbell rang. I answered it to find an angry looking Danica.

"Hey!" I said cheerily.

"Don't you mock me!" she snapped.

"Uh… what do you mean…? I didn't do anything," I said as I closed the door behind her as soon as she stepped in.

"You're so ungrateful! You don't even deserve to have a baby! I HATE YOU! You're such a bitch!" she said as she flung her coat on me.

I'm so confused…. All I said was hey. "Um…."

"I'M NOT PREGNANT! If Michelle could've at least done something right for once instead of always messing it up like you, then I wouldn't be in this horrible position. It's your bloody fault!"

"That's not very nice," I said still as quizzical as I was before. "I didn't do anything to deserve this! You can't just come inside my home and yell at me for no reason."

"I HATE YOU! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO TALK TO ME THAT WAY!"

What the fuck?

"What's going on here?" demanded Draco as he walked in the room. I felt my breath catch in my throat; there he was, except, he didn't look like he used to, he looked menacing and determined. He looked like he did last year.

"None of your bloody business, you stupid Death Eater!" Danica yelled as she jabbed a finger at him.

Oh shit. She did not just call Draco a Death Eater. I glanced at Draco to see his face darken but he said nothing.

"Danica!" I yelled, "That's enough. Calm the fuck down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down! The Ministry is coming for me tomorrow because I can't reproduce!"

"Haven't you been telling everyone since Year one that you're super fertile?" Smirked Draco with a strange glint in his eyes.

"Shut up, Malfoy! I hate you! It's Faith that's supposed to be infertile! I mean look how skinny she is… and on top of that she's completely flat and she wouldn't make pretty babies like I would!"

My mouth fell open at her seemingly blatant remarks about my body. "I'll have you know, hun, that I'm not flat and my frame is slight because that runs in my family!"

"LOOK AT HER LIPS! THEY'RE NOT AS BIG AS MINE! SHE'S NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE CHILDREN! IT'S ME!"

She's acting like a child having a tantrum! I rolled my eyes at her immaturity; her words so futile and childish that it didn't sting at all.

"I hate you. I really do. All my life I wanted to have children so that I could bring them up right but now…." She shook her head, "I can't…. and all your life you've been fighting to defeat Voldemort! You were meant to die! You were supposed to die! If only Dumbledore hadn't saved you from the Malfoy attic when you were a child then I WOULD BE ABLE TO HAVE BABIES!" That doesn't make sense…. I glanced at Draco to see his reaction; his eyes were wide… OH SHIT. I didn't tell him about how I lived at his house for a brief period, well as brief as 6 years can be. Draco quickly recovered himself.

Are Paige and Renee here….? No they're both getting groceries for the house… Thank Merlin.

"Please exit my house now. Before I call the Ministry," Draco said coldly.

"Pfft! Do you seriously think that's a threat to me? They're already going to come for me BECAUSE OF MY IDIOT UNRELIABLE FRIENDS!"

"Michelle can't control the future she can only see it! It's not her fault that you're infertile!" I yelled. "And for that matter I don't see how it's anyone's fault that you're infertile!"

Her eyes darkened with rage, "DON'T SAY THAT WORD, YOU HEARTLESS BITCHY WHORE PRINCESS THAT GETS EVERYTHING SHE WANTS!"

I raised my eyebrows at this. Excuse me?

"Get out of this bloody house now," Draco said in a deadly voice.

"NO!" she screamed before she let out a stream of curse words. Draco had hexed her with a stinging hex. "GOD YOU BITCH I HATE YOU! I CURSE YOU WITH THE WORLD'S BIGGEST PROBLEMS!" Another hex, Draco warned her once more, "NO! FUCK! YOU BITCH! I HATE YOU! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" Another hex…. And another warning.

You think that I would feel protective or want to go to the rescue of her, but no, I'm sick and tired of all her excuses, name calling. For years she's been telling me I'm ugly, that I'm not worth it, that I pretty much suck at everything. I'm tired of this madwoman's threats and humiliation. She's been a bitch to me for all the time I've known her, and this past month it's been amplified.

I took out my own wand. "Danica, I suggest you exit the premises immediately. If not, then Draco and I will have to move you. You are unwanted on this property and according to the Law, Section 8,9B, and paragraph 6: We are allowed to do so if you don't listen once asked." Draco looked at me, somewhat surprised. "What? I had a thing for the law," I shrugged innocently; secretly smug inside. "Are you going to leave?" I asked with both my brows raised.

"NOT UNTIL I'M PREGNANT!" she screeched.

"Last warning," I sad as I pointed my wand at her.

She snorted, "As if you'd actually hex me, Faith Lily Potter Malfoy!"

"Try me," I smirked as the adrenaline boosted my confidence. I whispered the tickling charm before she burst into a fit of guffaws.

"Is it true that you lived in my attic for 6 years?" Draco said suddenly, the inane laughter of Danica cutting over him a few times.

"Draco…. Let's take care of the problem at hand first, okay? We have to contact the Ministry and get them over here before Paige and Renee come back from grocery shopping,"

Draco looked like he wanted to persist this topic but he just shook his head and muttered a spell to levitate Danica. I walked into the other room and wrote a quick letter on parchment to the Ministry, it read:

_Dear Department of Wizarding Law,_

_I would like to inform you that Mrs Danica Brockwell has trespassed on my property, Even though I had warned her several times to leave, but she proved most resistant. Draco Malfoy used a few small stinging hexes on her when she wouldn't leave and I used the tickling charm. Please come here immediately seeing as we have two Muggles living with us and they could be back at any moment._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Faith Lily Malfoy (nee Potter)_

I attached the letter to my owl hastily before opening the window and whispering Ministry of Magic. I opened my floo to the Ministry (all this time we had it closed in case a wizard popped its head out of the fire whilst Renee and Paige were in the room.)

I walked back into the living room; Draco was sitting on the couch with a look of utmost speculation. I sat next to him and began rubbing his back; he liked that, and I need to do something to keep my hands occupied.

"Faith –" Draco said before he was cut off by the loud sound of boots stomping in the next room.

"Ministry of Magic!" introduced a middle aged serious looking man as he and a few other wizards walked in the room with their wands pointed "If you use magic from this moment on, you can be condemned to a trial at the Ministry of Magic,"

Draco and I didn't move an inch; I just kept rubbing patterns onto Draco's back, getting rid of my excess of energy whilst Draco still pondered. They looked in the room and found a very flabbergasted, Danica, still laughing uncontrollably. They moved over to her and levitated her to the fireplace.

"Thank you for your assistance, Mr and Mrs Malfoy, from here on out you must be careful with the amount of magic you perform here," I heard the familiar sound of them disappearing into the emerald green flames of the floo network. At that exact moment the front door opened and Paige and Renee walked through the front door.

"Alright guys?" Paige asked as she slid her boots off and walked into the kitchen. "guys?" she asked when neither of us responded.

"Draco and I need to talk," I stated simply. "We'll go upstairs,"

"Are you leaving me to make supper by myself?" Paige asked with a pout.

I smiled at her apologetically, "I'm really sorry; Draco and I need to talk about this,"

"Estimated time?" She asked.

"Erm… about supper time…" I said before I left with his hand in mine. We walked up the stairs together and into our bedroom. Draco sat at the end of the flamboyant and intimidating bed. I sat on the other end, not really knowing what to do with myself. We must've sat like that for ages before I grabbed my book from the bedside table and propped myself up. Reading calms me down…. I need to read.

"Faith," he said.

"Yes?" I said after a long pause.

"You lived in my attic?" he asked.

I sensed that this was the moment to put my book down and crawl over to sit next to him. "Well yes,"

"Why?"

I sighed. I've explained this story too many times that it's ridiculous. "Well, you know the story of how Voldemort came into the bedroom Harry and I shared and he tried to kill both him and me. But my mother sacrificed herself out of love and the spell rebounded on him, thus making him hide wherever till he reappeared on Quirrell in our first year. But before Hagrid or Sirius got to the scene, there was one specific member of Voldemort's inner circle there – your father. Apparently Voldemort had only planned to kill Harry and take me, so that he could become even more powerful; he was going to teach me the darkest magic known to wizardkind,"

"But?"

"But he died," I stated simply, "and your father took me and kept me in the attic, teaching me a few dark spells like Voldemort would've wanted. Of course, Dumbledore did everything in his power to get me back. It wasn't until I was seven years of age that I saw Dumbledore. I was sitting in the attic writing down on parchment – against my will, mind you – about ways to poison someone when a man with a long silvery beard and weird midnight blue robes walked into the room. He smiled to me and told me to take his hands. I wanted to be away from this dreadful place and it's stupid evil rules so I did."

"Hey!" he said, clearly offended.

"Well it was," I said. "On our way downstairs I saw a mysterious little blonde boy. You must not have known about me – your father made sure of that, in fact whenever he purposefully kept us apart. Anyway, Dumbledore chose to transfer my memory into a flask and obliviate the both of us… it wasn't until after the Great Battle of Hogwarts when Harry and I were looking in the pensieve that we found it. It was labeled: To a lovely potter. Very mysterious, right?"

"Yes," he said before he stood up and began pacing the floor. "And you felt it was not important to tell me about this?"

"To be honest," I said, "I forgot… you make me so happy Draco," I smiled before he rushed over to me and kissed me with such fierce passion and alarm that I toppled over.

His face lit up with the happiest look ever, "You made me so much happier, Faith Lily Malfoy, by just saying those words."

_**A/N: Merlin's Beard! That took forever…. But it was worth it, wasn't it? So please leave a very very creative review and if you want one faster then get cracking! :D**_

_**I have a twitter account you can check to see what part I am in writing and how I'm doing : **__**/#!/lovetobeFaith**_

_**and I've discovered a facebook group: 'I have to admit I'm obsessed with Faith's Fanfiction'**_

_**thanks guys! **_


	22. Chapter 22: A Shock to One and All

_**A/N: Hey there guys! Sorry for not updating! (for three months…. :/ …. Yeesh) but I received an email from delilahsauuurus informing me that I hadn't posted for three months. Really guys… I'm sorry. Writer's Block is a bitch. But I hope you guys accept my apology. I gave you a veeeeeeryyyy long chapter! Enjoy! (many thanks to my crazy beta crazycakes91 ! Also…. She's published a story :3 The Last Memory. Go check it out I like it a lot!**_

_**PS I've updated this chapter with a few added bits **_

_**Enjoy! **_

MONTH TWO!

Well, it was settled then. Danica was put into a home by the Ministry of Magic because she was infertile and no longer needed for the ''repopulation of the wizarding race''. After the foolishly futile argument that she had with us, I don't care much for her anymore.

A pang of guilt hit me hard. I should feel something towards her. Her life had gone amiss recently and despite her wrongful and ill placed accusations, she's still Danica. But how can you forgive someone who's hurt you mercilessly and made you feel lower than the ground itself at times? I turned the cheek the other way and she kept lashing out.

"You okay, love?" asked Draco, cutting into my all too morbid and perplexing thoughts. We were in the unfinished guest room sitting side by side, my head on his broad shoulders.

"Hmm?" I said, "Oh yes… I was just thinking,"

"Pondering, wondering, brooding: thinking," Draco said absentmindedly before he drew his eyebrows together in a rather pensive manner. "What were you pondering over?"

I frowned. "Danica,"

"Ah… well… isn't that a depressing thought? Don't concern yourself with her anymore; you were in a toxic relationship with her,"

"Yes I know… but…" I mumbled tentatively.

"Don't give her a single thought," he smiled.

"Do you think we could go visit her?"

"Probably not. Not that I would want to anyway," Draco said before he glanced at me surreptitiously, "Why would you?"

"It was just a question," I explained defensively.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP OR I'LL FEBREEZE YOU!" shouted Paige as she raced into the room with the nozzle of the febreeze bottle pointed to us. I giggled under my breath as Draco went wide eyed. "I mean it, bitch," Joked Paige, "Put 'em where I can see 'em!"

"Very funny, Paige," said Draco who had somewhat come to terms with her. "I would like to avoid eye irritation,"

Paige all but glared at him. "Better do what I say, Malfoy, or you're going to be blind all day!"

"Ha-ha, Paige, put the bottle down," retorted Malfoy.

"You can't tell me what to do!" she grimaced at him teasingly. "Be rational"

"Paige… you're threatening to spray someone with febreeze… and you're telling me to be rational?"

"Shh!" she whispered urgently with a grin.

"Oh dear…" I sighed.

"Well, I better be off to work," Draco said as he made his way across the room. "And I like my eyes intact, thank you very much,"

Paige rolled her eyes and groaned while I giggled. "Draco… aren't you forgetting something?"

He grinned before racing across the room and kissing me sweetly on the lips. He kept trying to pull away but I would deepen our kiss, eventually he pulled away from me with a cheeky smile. "Bye, love," he said.

"EW! PDA!" laughed Paige jokingly.

I rolled my eyes, "Way to ruin a moment,"

"I like ruining those," she grinned impishly.

Draco leaned in for another kiss then pulled away almost as quickly to check his watch. "Now I really have to go!"

"Okay!" I beamed, "Goodbye, love! Have a nice day!" He left the room with a smirk. I waited a few moments to finally hear the soft thud of the entryway door hitting the doorframe. Maybe while he's gone I can surprise him with the house being all finished… I'll have to use some magic though… But I can do that without Paige noticing.

"Hey Paige?" I asked. She could help me… Except in the Muggle way, but that's fine too!

"Hey Faith?" she retorted with a small playful smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "Could you put those curtains up? You'll need to drill into the wall first."

She sighed, "Fine. But you have to set the table for dinner."

"Okay," I said happily before I began to feel nausea wave over me. Instantaneously a shroud of hot bothersome shivers took over me. "I need to use the loo," I said quickly before clenching my jaw. If I spoke again bile would surely rise up.

"Okay," she replied with a concerned questioning look.

I forced a tight smile before running to the washroom and throwing open the door to hang my head over the toilet. I gathered my hair in one sweeping motion before spilling up all of my breakfast in the toilet. I coughed a little as I felt hot tears stream down my face. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Why? I don't want to vomit. I don't like to vomit! This is disgusting. Why me?

After I finished retching I felt instantly relieved; the shivers and pains were gone. I felt better; almost tranquil. I reminded myself of the saying; it's always calm before a storm. Well if that's the case I'll need a hair elastic. A glance at both my wrists told me that it wasn't there. I rummaged around in the drawers and only found soap, face cloths, toilet paper and a hairbrush. Damn. I'll have to return to Paige and grab one of hers. I made a mental note to add hair ties to my list of needed supplies.

I washed my hands, face and teeth before I sighed as I tip toed silently to the room in which I left Paige. I planned to yell out boo and tickle her mercilessly; she always was in a fit of giggles for at least ten minutes after I ticked relentlessly.

I arrived at the doorframe casting a silent silencing charm on my feet before I peeked around the corner of the frame and saw Paige's hand raised towards a floating post. I pulled my head back behind the edge and started counting down: … 5… 4… 3 WAIT! I snuck a glance from behind the frame.

Was Paige levitating something? Was she using magic? I tucked my head back and pressed my body flush against the wall and took a small calming breath. I'm probably just hallucinating. I should check again just to be sure. I peeked my head back and saw her take out a long thin stick and nail the post to the wall with a simple flick of her wrist. That's not a stick… that's a wand!

Shit, holy fuck!

I reel my head back in and press myself again to the wall. How am I going to handle this? Is there a way to handle this? She's my friend…. I can trust her. She hasn't killed me yet and there have been plenty of opportunities. I took one last calming breath.

"Erm...?" I said as I stepped out from the door frame.

Paige spun towards me while sneaking her wand into her jumper. "Hi!" She said as she tried to play it off.

"Erm… Were you doing magic?" I asked cautiously. What if she was a dark witch who was on a mission to gather information from Draco and I? I need to send a message to him right now.

"Magic? What's that?" You mean like abracadabra?" She asked feigning surprise.

"No… I mean that… Would do I mean?" I pondered. Should I just play it off too? Should I confront her? "Erm… You are lifting something… Without touching it…"

"No I wasn't," she replied easily, a little too easy if you ask me.

"Paige! I saw you with my own bloody eyes; I can show you with a Pensieve!"I said before I went wide eyed when I realized my slip-up, "I mean – my – erm – my – "

"I know what a Pensieve is," Paige sighed.

"You do?" I cried, befuddled. She levitated something and she knows what a Pensieve is… Is she a witch? Well it's obvious that she is… Does she still think I'm a Muggle?

"I do. You know what? I'll make you some tea," she said, "While I explain this whole ordeal."

"Erm... just one thing… Are you a Death Eater or dark witch of any kind?" I gnawed on my lip in anticipation.

"No," she laughed.

"Okay, well I must use the loo once more. You know, pregnancy hormones and such." I rambled. "I'll join you in the kitchen shortly,"

She nodded her head before exiting the room nonchalantly. I waited until I heard her footsteps fade away before I ran up to my study; thankful for the silencing charm still placed on my feet.

I rummaged around in my drawers until I found a quill, ink, parchment, sealing wax, the Malfoy emblem and an envelope. I scribbled down and urgent note to Draco pleading him to come home. I crammed the letter into the envelope. I muttered a quick heating charm on the wax and placed it on the back of the envelope, pressing the Malfoy emblem to it quickly. I blew on it before I wrote down the address hastily. I tied it to my owl and opened the window to make its way to the Ministry of Magic.

I'm not done.

I scrounged through the hidden half door leading to Draco's study. The room was decked out with a mahogany desk and cabinets. I hurriedly made my way to the furthest cabinet with a cooling charm placed on it. I opened it and rummaged through the labeled vials and finally found what I was looking for; Verituserum. I shut the cabinet door and ran out of the room. I got to the landing of the stairs and took a small breath before I stuffed the vial in my pocket. I slowly made my way down the ever so spindly stairwell and into the kitchen.

"Earl Grey?" I asked as the red kettle began to whistle. I raced across the kitchen to the stove before she even got out of her chair. She shot me a puzzled look.

"Yes, please," she said.

"One sugar cube and three teaspoons of cream?" I asked, already knowing that I was right.

She nodded her head in confirmation. Slipped the potion into her tea expertly before I made mine; might as well keep up the pretense. She must not know one bit of what I'm doing.

"Here you go," I said before I made my lips force a semi genuine smile.

She looked at me hard before she finally took a long gulp of her tea. The effect of the Truth Potion was instantaneous; her eyes looked glazed and distant.

"What's your name?"

"Paigé Sérene Paarcheinsun," she said in a monotonous voice. The last name sounded strangely familiar. I yearned to be able to say it myself to see if my own tongue recognized the vowels.

"What's your real name?" I asked carefully.

"Paige Serena Parkinson" she said.

"Are you, by any chance, related to Pansy Casey Parkinson?"

"Yes,"

"Alright well –" I began before I was cut off by a frantic Draco running into the house.

"I Apparated to the closest most secluded thought I could think of – our backyard – before sprinting inside," he said breathless with worry and from the exercise. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, love." I said with a small sigh. It's moments like these that really show how much he's changed and how much he cares for me.

"Good," he said before he sat down at the table and took Paige's mug in his hands. He brought it close to his face,I began a protest before he shushed me with a smirk and sniffed the tea. "I see you've used the Verituserum. She should be good for another twenty minutes or so; the one that I brewed isn't long lasting."

"Alright, love," I smiled.

"Are you a dark witch of any kind?" Draco asked Paige.

"No," she replied dully.

"Do you mean us any harm whatsoever?" I asked.

"No,"

"Have you ever meant us any harm whatsoever?" asked Draco.

"No,"

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Because I'm part of a Secret Organization for the Ministry of Magic,"

"What is this Secret Organization about? What are its intentions?"

"We are the Sisterhood of Protection for the Secrecy of Witches and Wizards,"

"How does it work?" I inquired; this was poking violently at my curiosity.

"A long time ago, when there were still the main wizard families in England and they were in danger of being burned - "

"It's called a cooling charm or whatever – we learnt about it in our second year for an essay," I interjected.

Draco put his hand on my arm and made a shushing sound. I retaliated with a scathing look that meant to tell him: Don't-You-Dare-Shush-Me!

"Yes, but Witches and Wizards were panicking in those situations or lost, forgot or dropped their wand and were not skilled as we are with wandless magic."

"According to Michelle, wandless magic did not exist in that time," I pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Only the most practiced and elder wizards could perform simple spells with wandless magic. It was quite uncommon at that time."

"Alright!" Draco said shaking his hands pugnaciously in front of us. "Please get on with the story, you know how Faith can be; she adores having historic conversations. Please. Need I remind you that whenever Hanna and Faith hang out; they have the worst arguments?"

Paige didn't acknowledge him in the slightest, she merely continued on with her story. "All witches and wizards were being burned left, right and center. The Ministry didn't want for all the wizards and witches to completely extract them from Muggle communities; this would raise too many suspicions. Even though they could cast memory removal charms, they felt that that wouldn't be enough. Thus came the idea of the Association.

"My ancestors were the protectors to yours before me. We were trained since we were children about history, spells and much more. We are all Animagus and some of us are lucky enough to be Metamorphis. Renee is a Metamorphis and Animagus and I am just an Animagus. It permits us to keep an eye over you efficiently."

My brain rapidly processed and stored all of the information expertly. Suddenly a disconsolate thought overshadowed everything I had just learnt. "Are you only my friend because of your duty?" I swallowed; trying to wet my dry throat.

"No, in fact it's frowned upon for us to be in contact with you, let alone be best friends."

I smiled pleasantly. Yay! I wasn't being used to progress her career!

"Where were you when Voldemort was taking over?" Draco asked darkly. I grabbed his slightly quivering hand in mine and rubbed soothing circles on the back.

"We were trying to protect Muggles the best we could."

Draco simply glowered. "Who do you protect?"

"The Malfoys and Renee protects this half of the Potters."

"But Faith is a Malfoy now, she's no longer a Potter," Draco said slowly, as if trying to figure it out.

"That may be so, but she also needs all the protection she can receive; she is Faith Lily Potter; one of the only remaining Potters left and she did defeat Voldemort alongside of her brother."

I smiled before I turned to Draco suddenly, "She's Pansy's older sister,"

"Is this true?" he demanded Paige a little bit too harshly. I cringed for her. He's not meant to act this way. I gave his hand a little squeeze.

"I am hardly related to Pansy; she is a distant cousin that I came to live with to finish my studies and to commence my duty."

"How are you related to her?" I questioned curiously. What can I say? Curiosity killed the cat; I'm an extremely curious being.

"My mother is Pansy's grandmother's niece,"

"Ah," I muttered my acknowledgement, my brain unexpectedly flipped to another idea, "Is this a life commitment deal?"

"Yes,"

"What about your own life?"

"I don't heel to your command; we each have a direct line to your level of brain activity and heart beats. We can also tune into your moods at times."

"So if my brain activity is high, my heart is beating like the pouring rain and I I'm feeling anxious or panicked, you have to immediately drop whatever you're doing and come rescue me?"

"That is correct,"

"But how do you know where I am?" I asked, bewildered.

"We are also able to keep track of your location,"

"How?"

"It's something like the Trace that you get rid of at the age of seventeen,"

I pondered. Do I have any other questions for her? No, I pretty much asked them all. I turned to Draco, once more, "Do you have any questions for Paige?"

"Not really," he shrugged before a proud smirk spread on his lips, "My lovely wife had already asked every question imaginable."

Despite my efforts, I felt my lips form an enormous grin as I looked down at my hands in my lap. "Well, I was just curious, you know…"

He set his index finger gently touch under my chin. He raised it up lovingly, "It's not a bad thing; it's a good quality to have, my little fairy," he touched his lips with my briefly before he got up from the table. "Unfortunately, I have to go back, my love, but I will be home for supper." He left the kitchen and before I heard the soft thud of the front door he yelled: "The antidote is in the same place you found the Serum! Love you! See you soon!" The door shut.

"Stay here," I motioned to Paige before I sprinted up the stairs and grabbed the antidote from the cabinet and rushed back downstairs; panting. "Alright, if I give you this; will you be angry at me?"

"No, to be quite frank with you, I saw it coming. You are terribly predictable,"

I frowned at her analogy before opening the flask of potion and pouring the liquid in her mouth. She swallowed and after a few agonizingly slow minutes passed by; her eyes were full of life and no longer the same ugly blank expression they were before.

"I'm sorry about the whole ordeal and all," I murmured, ashamed that I had used the Verituserum on her."

"Don't worry," she smiled genuinely.

"Are you a skilled Legilimens?" I pondered.

"Yes, I was one of the best in my class," she grinned mischievously.

"Ah, is that why you understand me?" I questioned, hoping against hope that it wasn't true; I didn't want a friendship based on her being able to read my mind.

She looked down guiltily before returning her gaze to mine. "Well," she mumbled sheepishly. "It's a lot easier to understand your thoughts because - "

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I muttered, feeling resigned. "My thoughts are loud; how can you not hear it? Been there, done that, bought the tee-shirt," I rolled my eyes. A gut wrenching feeling washed over me; was I really that loud and predictable? How many people have heard my thoughts? Those are private. I frowned deeply.

"No," she expressed with a small frown of her own. "It doesn't work like that,"

"What? But Draco said – "

"I don't think you've noticed, but Draco loves to bullshit," she retorted with an eye roll.

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes, "Okay Paige, explain,"

"Legilimency works in a peculiar way; yes… your thoughts are loud. But I have more of a bond to them. I have no idea why." Her eyes were downcast as she said this, "But, you don't even have to have a strong connection to do Legilimency. All you need is a weak mind," Here, my frown deepened. "Not that you have a weak mind. I don't invade your privacy at all, your thoughts just jump into my head sometimes."

"Really?" I inquired in a small timid voice.

"Yes, I'd be reading the Daily Prophet or something and I would hear your thoughts. I can also hear when you're looking for me; although only when my mind is blank."

"Do you think," I said, "that it's the fact that you're the protector of the Malfoy line that you have that connection with me?"

Her face was wrapped with a pensive way, she spoke slowly: "No, I've been with Malfoy a lot longer than I have been with you." The crease between her brows disappeared. "Although it could only be because we have a connection and a strong bond, despite the time we've known each other."

"Could be," I replied with a small smile before it dissipated, "But, all through my life; there had been no 'coincidences', so I strongly doubt that it's just because of our connection."

"Are you 'unfriending' me as the Muggles in America say?" she grinned, trying to make the mood light.

My own grin formed, "No! I recognize that we have a strong bond, it's as strong or, dare I say, stronger than the one that Michelle and I have and we've known each other for seven years." I said, "Did you know seven is my lucky number?"

"I think you've mentioned it before," she laughed.

"That's highly probable," I joined in with her laughing, before I said suddenly: "I'm hungry."

She walked up to the fridge and opened it, "What do you want? I'll fix it for you. Wait, we should probably wait for dinner, it's in a couple of hours. Oh! Which reminds me. We should start preparing the food now. What are you in the mood for?"

"You asked me that twice," I pointed out warily.

"No I didn't," she smiled.

"Yes you did. 'What do you want?' and 'What are you in the mood for?' are the same."

"No," she rolled her eyes in an exaggerated way. "They're similar, not the same. In one I'm asking you for something you want and the other I'm asking for something that you are in the mood for."

"Yes. Basically the same thing,"

"See? This is what I get for arguing with a writer. You're very specific."

"I'm not a writer!" I exclaimed.

"Yes you are! When I was putting your laundry away – out of the goodness of my heart – I saw a manuscript stuck beneath clothing in your drawer."

"'Out of the goodness of your heart'? That's funny, we have weekly chores," I giggled.

"That doesn't negate from the fact that you are a writer."

"Those pieces of paper are nothing. They're just some random ideas with a plot line and characters living out and adventure." I tried to brush it off.

"You mean the components of a story?" she grinned roguishly.

I sighed and then raised my arms up, "Okay, fine, I write! But I still don't see how food has anything to do with it!"

"Okay, do what do you want for supper? Do you want to just go out and eat some junk food?"

A sharp sickly feeling quenched my stomach and twisted it in a wicked way. "Erm, no thanks."

"Okay, well let's just pass by the grocery store," she replied.

"Sure,"

We threw on our light boots and coats before we slipped out of the house and to the grocery store; we made sure to take the car this time. Just in case.

On our way to the store, I realised I hadn't seen Hanna in a while. After sharing my thoughts with Paige, and then, laughing a bit about the last few times we'd spent time together, at her expense (though I know if she'd have been here, she'd have laughed along just as loud as anyone else), we concluded that we should invite Hanna and Ron over for supper. Paige went towards one section and I went towards the produce. I felt around in my back pocket, looking for the familiar rectangle shape of Draco's Muggle credit card. IT does pay off to be a Malfoy. Get it? Pay off? Thus the bad jokes started.

Still giggling to myself, I examined the produce closely. I'm in the mood for something healthy. In fact, I have to eat healthy. I don't want any more majorly greasy food. I think I'd barf. I loaded up my cart with all the nice looking produce I could; ranging from leeks and asparagus to apples and cantaloupe. My cart was so full of various fruits and vegetables that I had to stack them up efficiently for the rest of the food I was going to buy.

I sent a text to Hanna while I still remembered.

HEY! WANNA COME OVER FOR DINNER TONIGHT? BRING YOUR MAN ;)

Then I sent on to Paige:

WHERE ARE YOU?

As soon as I slid my phone in my pocket it vibrates. I glance at the bright screen; it's from Hanna.

HEY, SWEETIE! SURE, I'LL PASS BY AROUND 6:30PM?

I smiled down before I typed it OK with a happy face. As soon as I hit the send button on the screen, it vibrates once more. It's from Paige.

MEAT SECTION :D

I laughed out loud before I pushed the cart to the meat section. She was there examining meat patties. Wow she really does want junk food tonight.

She looked up from the package and saw my cart bearing stacked fruits. "Are you buying fruit for the whole month?" she asked impishly.

"Silly Paige, fruits are perishable. No. I just have this – this –!" I expressed animatedly as I searched for my words, " – this craving for healthy food!"

She took out a notebook and scribbled something down before returning it to her bag.

"What's that?" I said curiously as I tried to reach into her bag.

She hit my hand. "It's my notebook; I write down what symptoms you're getting and what you go through. "

"Okay," I laughed.

I picked out all the meat that I saw fit and stuffed it in the cart. I decided that we were to have a nice vegetable salad then mashed sweet potatoes, baby peas and steak, and then for dessert a nice apple cobbler. Perfect!

Paige and I drove home quickly and began preparing dinner; except this time we used our wands.

When it was a quarter to six I heard the front door open and moments later Renee walked into the room – but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw pots hanging in midair and Paige's wand out.

"Renee!" I expressed happily. "How was work?"

"Erm… not too bad?" she gulped as she stared at Paige, confused.

"I know what you are," I retorted as I got up from my wooden chair and walked towards her slowly; mocking the movie we had watched last month.

"What would that be?" she muttered. She probably would've laughed if she wasn't so nervous; I'm a funny girl, I swear.

"You're a witch! Just like me! Now, you see, I've had a nice talk with Paige and Draco about all this so I already know the full back story and all that fun stuff," I giggled.

She let out the breath she's been holding ever since she walked in. "Oh!"

"Don't be afraid, Ren," I said reassuringly. "Oh and Hanna and Ron are coming over for dinner tonight. We'll let them know about your little secret. I reckon Hanna will be a little peeved that she hadn't caught on at all. But she'll get over it."

She drew her eyebrows together. "So you know about who your protector is and how it works?"

"Yes,"

"The basics," Paige clarified from behind me.

Now it was my turn to draw my eyebrows together. "The basics? There's more?"

"Yes, but I can't tell you right now… all will come in due time." Paige responded seriously.

"What is this? A bad cliché'd ominous movie? No, you're going to tell me now!" I demanded.

Renee touched my arm tentatively. "You see, Faith, we can't right now."

"We are physically incapable to, and our minds are too well protected for you to infiltrate us when we are willing." Paige added.

I groaned loudly in frustration.

"I see you're being ever so productive tonight, dear," said Draco walking in to the room with his ever so famous smirk.

I shot him a scathing look.

"Whoa, who switched your chocolate frog with dragon dung?" he replied with a hint of a look of concern.

Well, at least he's concerned. A little. I guess he's used to my hormonal outbursts. I'm not.

"No one, they're just withholding information from us," I retorted.

"Should I get the Verituserum?" he asked with a raised brow.

I glanced at Renee, expecting her to panic, but she didn't show a hint of emotion besides contentment.

"I believe, we're all out," I replied with a small look.

"That's no good, I'll have to brew some tonight… it'll have to sit for a month."

"It wouldn't work," Paige expressed nonchalantly.

"Why?" I said before a sudden wave of guilt washed over me. I'm talking about using a Truth Potion on my friends so that they tell me what I need to know. "You know what? Never mind, I shouldn't be drowning you in Verituserum. I trust you guys with my life," I smiled.

"Awweee! Faithy!" Paige exclaimed before she darted across the room and hugged me. I hugged her tight, knowing that if it ever came to it. She would have my back. I meant it when I said that I trust her with my life. I trust Renee too. And Draco. And Hanna. And Michelle. And all the Weasleys and my brother. Come to think of it, I trust a lot of people. Is this a bad thing?

"Yes, she may, but I don't… Yet." Draco said with a slight look of amusement. "So why would it not work? Are you bluffing?"

She put her hands on her hips and shot him a contemptuous look, "Because, we have been trained since a very young age. Don't you think they would've silenced our mind and thoughts with a spell?"

"Hermione would know about that." I said pointedly.

"So next time you don't trust me, Malfoy. You should consider the fact that I saved your life countless times before, let alone your wife's."

"She is a klutz," he agreed meekly.

"No, we both know that's not what I meant."

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously; fuming that they withheld even more information about me.

"Nothing of your concerns. Please don't fret over this," Draco said with an easy going smile. Too easy going… hmm…

"Anyway!" I said, attempting to change the subject smoothly, "Hanna and Ron are coming over for dinner tonight."

"WHAT?" Draco exclaimed angrily.

"Keep your temper in check, Malfoy," I scolded before I busied myself with the preparation of dinner. As I readied the salad, Draco stood beside me and washed his hands.

"I think it's rather unfair, honey," he said calmly. Oh no, he called me honey, he only calls me that when he's trying to persuade me of...something.

"How is it unfair? I've barely seen Hanna and Ron,"

"Do you think I want to see the very Slytherin Ravenclaw and the Weasel? No thank you!"

I laughed loudly. "How is she very Slytherin?" I demand as he cuts the vegetables.

"She's very cunning and does anything to get her way,"

"Not usually," I frowned.

"Observe what happens next time she's around," he said with a small shake of his head.

"You mean when she gets here in thirty minutes," I added with a slight smirk.

His mouth formed a tight line. "No. You can see her on your own time,"

I turned away from the counter and looked at Draco until he stopped his own work and turned to me. I held his gaze with as much of authority I could gather. "Listen, Hanna's one of my best friends and if you dare forbid me to see her ever again, I'm going to kick you out the house!"

"You can't kick me out of here! I own this too!" he yelled angrily.

"Yes I can! I never argue with you when you want 'the boys' over!"

"I never argue with you when you want Pottybreath and his crew over here!"

"What are you from? The nineties? No one says 'crew' anymore!"

"Draco Malfoy does!" he exclaimed, his own smirk dripping with sarcasm.

"So is Draco Malfoy now speaking in third person?"

"Draco Malfoy is!"

I sighed exasperatedly and threw my arms up in the air – no, not in an act of surrender. "Draco Malfoy should learn to accept his wife's friends because they'll be sticking around for a long time!"

"Draco Malfoy wonders how long is long?"

"Teeheeheehee" Paige snickered.

We both shoot her a look. She resumed cooking with her own smirk.

"Draco, just accept my friends as I have for yours," I continued the debate.

"Fine. But don't expect sex tonight," he said with an edge.

"Are you trying to punish yourself?" I laughed.

He rolled his eyes and didn't say anything.

"At least try to enjoy yourself tonight as I have with your friends," I scolded. I mixed Draco's vegetables and my lettuce together in a bowl and set it on the island.

"Ugh! But it's Hanna and the Weasel!" he cried out.

"Draco Malfoy, I feel like I'm dealing with a child and not a grown man who is extremely mature!"

"You forgot to say witty," he grinned wickedly.

I sighed. "How can you not like Hanna? If she's as Slytherin as you say she is?"

He turned towards the counter and began assembling plates and bowls. He looked so down.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I forgot to ask you how your day was." I wrapped my arms around his waist and cuddled his back.

"It sucked. The people there have no mind at all."

"Why don't you just quit this horrible job you have and make your own company?"

He placed the plates and bowls on the counter and turned to face me, he wrapped his arms me. I snuggle in closer to him. He feels safe. Like home.

"And what do you suggest I call my company? Let alone what does my company do?" he laughed, his deep voice rumbling in his chest.

"You can call it MalfoyRus! Ooh or The Malfoy Corporation. Better yet, Draco Malfoy Incorporated." I said seriously. "Your company could do things ranging from owning smaller companies and helping them grow to helping elves and being totally kick ass."

"I know what my motto could be," he replied, "Draco Malfoy Incorporated, the kick ass bunch." He laughed again.

I pulled away from his embrace, "I'm being serious, Draco!"

"As am I," he continued to laugh.

"Draco, your company could do so much! You have the funding for it too!"

He looked at me for a long time; the laughter dying from his eyes; they took a thoughtful look. "Fine, but if I agree to quit my job and start this company then you have to promise to help and then publish your book. In fact Draco Malfoy Incorporated can also be a publisher!"

I chuckled, does everyone know about my book? "Okay. I promise."

His eyes regained the same amusement they held before, except with a mix of lust and love. He gently put his finger on my chin and tilted it up so that my lips could meet his. They tasted sweet; full of happiness and promise. He moved his lips slowly to mine.

We heard a cough and we both broke apart, we didn't break eye contact. The person coughed again.

"Merlin Renee! They obviously are too busy making goo-goo eyes at each other that they won't turn around! You have to just say it aloud!" Paige laughed.

"Oh! Okay!" Renee giggled a little to herself. "There's fifteen minutes left till Hanna and Ron get here. I know that you normally like to dress up for these things, Faith…."

"Fuck," I murmured, my eyes still focused on Draco's splendid ones. They were so captivating and intense. "I should get ready,"

"As should I," Draco muttered.

"We'll finish up the dinner."

"We're already all dressed!" Paige boasted playfully.

"Whoop-dee-fucking-do," whispered Draco.

I laughed a little before I dragged my gaze away from him to Renee and Paige. Renee was wearing a nicely cut black skirt that went mid-thigh and a scoop neck full of intricate designs of browns; her green eyes really popped out from beneath her straight chocolate brown hair. Paige was wearing a sweet heart neckline beige dress that stopped just above her knees. She had a black bow tied around her waist.

I complemented them with a grin before I rushed upstairs. I heard Draco behind me so I didn't close the door to our bedroom. As soon as I hear the door close I start taking off my clothes to jump in the shower. But I'm sadly interrupted in the middle of taking my pants off when Draco pushes me against the wall.

He kissed my neck down to my collarbone before raising his lips to meet my own in a turbulent passionate kiss. I rip mine away. "Draco, I have to take a shower." I said as calmly as I could.

"I haven't seen my beautiful wife all day and I get pushed away?" he smiled before he kissed my jaw line sweetly. "I just want to ravish her,"

I look down at my stomach; I'm not showing yet, but I still can't help but wonder if he'll still love me when I do. Will he think I'm so ugly fat girl that he has to put up with?

I try to laugh but it comes out strained. "I have to take a shower," I said as I forced myself to swallow the emotions that threaten to overflow.

"Let little Draco join you," he winked.

I rolled my eyes. I pushed him away before rushing to the bathroom and turning the shower on.

I hear him growl playfully. I shook my head as I laughed.

I need to be quick.

I shampooed my hair thoroughly before I felt another person slip in.

"If you're going to join me you have to be quick," I said as I spurt a large dollop of conditioner on my hand and pass it through my hair.

"Okay," he smiled as he washes his hair as I attempt to rinse the conditioner from my thick hair. He chuckled as he helped me rinse it out. "Wash your face," he whispered on my neck. His breath mingled with the humid air of the shower. I nod before I began washing my face. I felt his warm hands glide over my body; causing Goosebumps despite the warm air.

"Draco," I scolded. I controlled my hormones, despite the warmth that spread through my body and the want screaming at me to let him.

"I'm only washing your body," he murmured in my ear before he nipped it.

My head tilted back and I leaned on him naturally as a small moan escaped my lips.

"And what a fine body it is," he murmured.

"Thank you," I whispered as I regained control over my raging hormones. Ugh… pregnancies.

As soon as soothing hands finished washing my body and the suds disappeared I stepped out of the shower and put both my hair in a towel then my body. I trudged over to my grand walk in closet and choose a nice, decent mid-thigh tight red skirt and a black camisole under a tailored white cardigan.

I muttered a drying spell over my hair as soon as I finished dressing. The doorbell rang seconds later. Draco had already dried off and decided on a black dress shirt and dress pants. This is his casual outfit.

I walked down the stairs hand in hand with Draco, my dark hair fell in small curls on my back.

"Hanna!" I exclaimed as I let go of Draco's hand and run up to one of my best friends.

"Hi Faith!" she laughed as I hugged her.

"How have you been?" I asked her as I took her coat and hung it up in the closet.

"Good, and yourself?" she smiled.

"Great! Full of pregnancy hormones and all… Yay!" I remarked sarcastically before I turned to Ron. "Where's your coat?"

He opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off by Hanna. "He decided that he was too Gryffindor for the weather."

I sighed. "Oh Ron," I said before I threw my arms around his neck and held on to him for a long time. "I haven't seen you in a while," I pulled away and pouted.

"Busy, I've been preparing for my Quidditch auditions," he grinned crookedly.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed animatedly. "Good luck!"

He chuckled before he pulled me in for another hug. It's been really hard on all of us. Ron, Hermione, Harry and I are so used to seeing each other every day due to the fact that we were all in Gryffindor together. We normally saw Hanna and Michelle during meals and classes.

"I missed you," I smiled as I absorbed all of his heat. Ron and I were particularly close. I was close with everyone in our group. Hermione and I shared our love for books, stories and our natural learning curve. Harry and I… well we are siblings – twins to be more specific – and we've spent almost all our time together, I have no idea what I would do without my big brother. Ron and I share our love for humour and easy going nature. It's just so easy to talk to him; he's such a brother to me.

I could go on and on about how my friends and I get along, but then that would take forever.

"I missed you too," he replied; his voice cracking near the end. "Is the Ferret treating you well?"

"Of course I am, I don't think I'd be allowed to do anything but." Draco sneered.

I rolled my eyes. "He is, if he wasn't, I'm pretty sure that he'd have one too many hexes inflicted on him." I assured Ron.

A small growl rose from Ron's throat.

"See what I have to go through?" Malfoy yelled. "Physical abuse!"

"You like it," I winked at him as I pulled away from Ron's warm hug.

We continued exchanging pleasantries before I led everyone to the dining room. Draco and I left to get the food in the kitchen when everyone sat.

I felt a warm hand on my back then a stream of electric tingles flowing from it. I felt Draco's mouth on my neck.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" he whispered huskily.

"You might've mentioned it a few times," I said as I extracted myself from his sweet hold.

I picked up the salad as I heard a small groan, then the small clink of bowls being stacked together. I grabbed the Butterbeer bottles. Everything began to slip, but Draco grabbed them.

"Salad!" I cried out joyously as I walked back into the dining room; Draco following closely.

We served everyone then sat down ourselves and tucked in.

"Just thought I'd let everyone know," Paige said between bites. "Faith is going through her cravings. Can anyone guess what it is?"

"Ice cream?" asked Ron before he shoveled more food in his mouth.

"Sausages?" winked Draco.

I rolled my eyes.

"She's developed a craving for healthy food?" asked Hanna.

My eyes widened as did Paige's. "How did you know?" I asked.

"Because, you don't normally have salad with this many vegetables in it and I know that Malfoy wouldn't eat this many vegetables willingly." She explained with ease.

I looked at Draco and saw him grimacing. Was it because of Hanna and Ron or because he was eating so many vegetables as Hanna had explained?

"So your craving is healthy food?" Draco said returning my glance.

"Yeah," I muttered sheepishly.

"That's going to be a huge change for you," laughed Ron.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you've been eating normal food for the longest time and, last I heard, you love candy and cheeseburgers." Hanna replied for Ron. My stomach gives an unpleasant squeeze as the thought of eating a cheeseburgers seeps through it.

"Yeah… what she said," Ron laughed.

I laughed. "So… how's your pregnancy?" I asked Hanna.

"It's going well… except for the fact that I feel like barfing every morning and I can't." she replied.

"Ah. That sucks." I expressed. Sympathy stirred in me; at least I could vomit. I'd hate to be nauseous all morning.

"Yup." She stated simply.

I stood up. "Guys, we have something very important to announce."

"We already know that you're pregnant." Hanna stated matter-of-factly. "But if you want to make it formal, go ahead. Although I suggest you wait for a bigger crowd." She retorted before she took a sip of her Butterbeer, No wine for us pregnant women.

"No, it's not that," I tried to smile half-heartedly.

"Erm… then what is it?" Hanna asked.

"Well…" I stammered. I should just get this over with. The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them, "Paige and Renee are witches!" I clenched my eyes shut, bracing for their reactions.

"WHAT?" Hanna expressed loudly. "Since when?"

I risked a small glance at the couple across from me; Hanna's jaw had hit the floor and Ron's eyes were bulging out from their sockets.

"Since I was in my mother's uterus?" Paige answered, attempting to keep the conversation light.

"And who is your mother?" Hanna asked Ron's mouth was forming a small o and his eyes were still as wide as the full moon itself. I would've laughed if the situation wasn't so somber.

I took a deep breath as I tore my eyes away from an extremely comical Ron. I explained everything that I knew.

"WHOA!" Hanna exclaimed after a few seconds of tense silence. "I can't believe I didn't notice!"

"Believe me, I felt the same way," I laughed after taking a huge sigh of relief.

Hanna asked a million and one questions, Paige and Renee asked the best they could and finally we moved back to the topic of children.

"So what are you thinking of naming your baby?" Draco asked pleasantly. See, I knew they'd get along.

"Hmm," she replied, thinking.

"Hold that thought," I interrupted as I gathered their empty dishes and exited the kitchen. Paige and Renee joined me in the kitchen. We laughed as we gathered the steak, peas, mashed sweet potatoes, cutlery and plates.

When we walked back in the dining room; Draco and Hanna were deep in discussion about the best ingredients to use in a Draught of Living Death.

"What a dinner topic!" I laughed as I piled the potatoes in my plate, and then passed it to Paige who was at my side.

Hanna laughed. "No, but siriusly: that's S-I-R-I-U-S-L-Y," she smiled proudly.

"Merlins' pants!" I cried out as I jumped out of my chair to hug Hanna. "That's amazing. I love you!"

"Yeah I know I am," she laughed back as she hugged my arms. "Love you too,"

I sat back down and listened to the debate that Draco and Hanna carried on about the potion; interjecting sometimes.

"We should have weekly dinners with everyone!" I exclaimed happily, "We'll switch houses every week… it'll be fun!"

"Merlin's beard! Yes! That's such a good idea! Let's dress a list." I got up and grabbed a piece of parchment, quill and ink and handed it to Hanna. We sorted out the whole affair and multiplied the parchment to send to the other families.

"Okay, let's come back to the question: what are you going to name your baby?" I asked when we were finished.

"Well I have a list. Er- somewhere. All I can think of when I think babies is blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" Hanna replied smartly.

"Those are good names." I smiled, teasingly.

"Thank you." She replied smartly.

We ate the wonderful meal and discussed Quidditch with Ron. Ron discovered that he wasn't the World's only Chudley Cannons fan. Paige was a very animated Chuddley Cannons fan and a food lover – like Ron.

"Guess where I'm auditioning?" he asked with a toothy grin. They had just finished talking about all the statistics of _each and every_ player on the team! Hanna and Draco had just wrapped up another conversations on the magical properties of the number four and it's uses in Arithmancy; quite a lively debate.

"Where?" she asked excitedly.

"Chudley fucking Cannons!" he exclaimed, his eyes full of pride.

"Merlin's baggiest pair of sweats! Lucky! You're going to get me some tickets to their games if you get in, right?"

He put his hands on the back of his head. "When I get in I'll be able to supply you with box seat tickets."

Oh dear. Ron and his pride. A very comical situation.

Draco enveloped my small hand in his and squeezed. I looked up and saw his famous smirk plastered on his face. Oh no.

"I think you'll get in," Draco said. "It is the Chudley Cannons after all. I'm pretty sure you'll be able to make it since you're not that far behind them; talent wise, at least."

"Draco!" I yelled as Hanna yelled: "Malfoy!" Paige was snorting guiltily behind her hand whilst Renee looked shocked.

Ron stood up from his chair. "Fuck you, Malfoy! At least I don't have to buy my way in anywhere!"

"Not like you could," Malfoy sneered with disdain.

"Sorry to cut this short, Faith," Hanna interjected loudly as she stood up from the chair and grabbed Ron's hand. "But I have to keep my boyfriend – sorry _husband_ – from being a complete ass. I suggest you do the same for the ferret." She huffed before she stormed out of the room, dragging a glaring Ron out of the room.

I stood up and was about to run after my friends when Ron sprinted into the room and jabbed a finger towards Draco, "You may be my best friend's husband, you may be my wife's best friend. But you're still the same Ferret-face spoiled little brat of a Malfoy!" he stormed out of the room. Hanna ran after him and a few seconds later I heard the soft pop of Apparation. I still ran into the room where Ron and Hanna had momentarily been in in a futile attempt to stop them, although I heard the pop of Apparition.

"Nooo!" I yelled. I turned to Draco. "How could you? Why would you? Is there any valid reason? He did nothing to you! We aren't in high school anymore, Malfoy!"

"I didn't want his head to inflate too much!" he cried, defensively.

"Draco Bloody Malfoy. Ron is my best friend. Hanna is my best friend. Sort this whole thing out or… I won't speak to you ever again!" I screamed before I stormed out of the room, leaving a noise of frustration behind.

Last thing I heard was Paige: "Guess we made that apple cobbler for no reason."

I was almost asleep after crying into my pillow for who knows how long when I felt Draco slip into bed. He laid limp there before he slipped his arms around me and held me tightly. A sob escaped my lips.

"Shh shh shh," he whispered soothingly; sweetly stroking my hair with his hand. When I didn't respond he took a deep breath. "I'll write a letter tomorrow if you want. Better yet I'll go see him face to face."

I sniffled as I turned towards him and snuggled into him.

"Alright," said the Medi-witch at St-Mungos. "Faith Malfoy." She called me. I grabbed Paige's hand and stood up. We walked into the small office of the Medi-witch. She asked me a dozen of questions and waved her wand to check my water intake. "You need more water; it holds precious vitamins and it is completely necessary for the fetus." She then went on and on for about five minutes before I was able to schedule another appointment and leave.

Apparently I had to have appointments every month to check up on the wellbeing of the baby. Okay, baby, I will go to all of these for you. I will bear through the horrible smell of hospital just for you. You owe me.

I feel crazy for talking to the baby. Let alone for talking to it inside my head.

As Paige drove me back home; I thought of how Draco had swallowed his pride for me a few weeks ago; he had walked up to where Ron and Hanna were staying and talked with Ron – receiving a black eye and kiss – from me – to make it all better. We've been having our little dinners for two weeks now and it all goes well enough. Much better anyway.

I glance out the window of the car; December was just a breath away. All of the trees were dead and bare, the wind carried no hint of warmth and the ground was hard with frost.

I sighed out loud. Oh, how I miss the summer; with its beautiful sun tickling my bones with its heat.

When Paige and I got home we lounged in the living room lazily. I was reading a book when a small incessant tap at the window drew my attention. I set my book down on the coffee table and curiously walked to the window. Who could it be for? What could be written between its' folds? I opened the window and grabbed the letter cautiously from the owl; what if it bit me?

"Paige?" I said. "You have an owl." I looked up from the peculiar letter and saw Paige set her book down. "It's from the Ministry."

"What the hell?" she demanded as she raced across the room and snatched the letter from my deft fingers. She tore it open and scanned it as soon as she finished reading it her eyes widened. "Fuck."

"What?" I asked, worried.

"The Ministry is requesting my 'audience' tomorrow…"

"And Renee?"

"And Renee."

"Fuck."

"Yep."

_**A/N: Apology accepted? Please? Alsooooo thank you for being so supportive! Love you all! Hope you liked it annnnd please review. I love those like a lot. Buckets full. Heaps. Tons. **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER!**_

_**Review! **_

_***P.S Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favorites, so far **_


	23. Chapter 23: Busy Bee (Bzz Bzz Bzz)

_**A/N: sorry about the loooooooooooooong delay! This month was split in half because, frankly, it was getting to be too long. Anyway, many thanks for my awesome reviews and for the people who favorited this story or put it on their alert list! Also, a huge round of applause to Crazycakes91 who beta'd this for me! Annnnd to Miz Lala who encouraged me to get off my damn ass. You ALL should check out Crazycakes91 story: The Last Memory and Miz lala's stories: Compatible Origins and Destiny. They're all great! **_

_**Without further ado, enjoy! (And please review!)**_

MONTH THREE!

"Miss Parkinson, Miss Beattie," greeted the stoic Ministry Worker. They nodded their heads formally. The worker's mood changed enormously when he saw me and Draco behind the two witches. "Oh, what a pleasant surprise! Good afternoon, Mister Malfoy and Miss Potter."

"It's Malfoy now," Draco said coldly, a hint of a sneer seconds away.

"My apologies, Sir," the Ministry worker cowered.

I rolled my eyes at the exchange between the worker and my husband. "It's all right," I replied kindly. "It's an honest mistake."

"Exactly. An honest mistake," stuttered the man as he sneaked a few furtive glances towards Draco.

Despite everything that's happened, the name Malfoy stills holds a surprising amount of power and fear everywhere, probably because it's such an ancient name and everyone fears a Third Great Wizard Battle and it is assumed that the Malfoys are full of evil and horror. I'm planning on changing that.

"Just wait over there," the man said quietly as he pointed to a few deep plum plush chairs leaning against a wall. There were neither magazines nor coffee tables.

"Thank you," Paige and Renee replied before they sat down.

I leaned forward and looked the man in the eye; flashing him a smile. "How long do you think we're going to have to wait for the Minister?" I asked.

The man smiled back. "Just a few minutes; the Minister is in a small meeting."

"And what would that meeting be about?" I asked slowly.

"The marriage law." He stated simply.

"Alright, thank you for your time," I replied, faking a bright cheery tone. I flashed him another smile before turning around and grabbing Draco's hand. I led him to the seats, letting my face reveal my emotions; grim, worried and solemn.

We waited a few moments in silence; Draco's hand tracing tiny patterns on the back of mine and Renee and Paige looking ahead blankly. I wasn't sure if I was allowed to come along, but I had to; for moral support.

"Parkinson and Beattie." Said the Ministry worker's voice. "The Minister will see you now."

We all stood up and walked towards the door labeled MINISTER OF MAGIC: KINGSLEY SHACKLEBOLT.

I smiled a reassuring smile to both girls and followed them to the office.

"What a lovely surprise to see the Malfoys here!" said Kingsleys' deep rich voice from behind his dark desk.

"Yes, well, I'm pretty sure you can guess what already happened." I smiled tightly. The last time I was here I had thrown a fit over the marriage law and who was chosen for me. I had to be escorted out of here by Draco Malfoy.

"Yes, I can only imagine what you know." He shot a pointed look towards Paige.

"She only told me the very basic basics, Kingsley." I retorted sarcastically, angry that I wasn't aware of the full story.

"Is that true?" The Minister asked the girls.

"Yes, Sir." They replied in unison.

"Ah, but where are my manners? Please take a seat!" he exclaimed as he conjured up two more seats for Draco and me.

As soon as we sat we were served tea.

"Verituserum?" I mused out loud.

Kingsleys' eyes twinkled with amusement. "Miss Potter – Mrs Malfoy, I am appalled that you would think that of me." He said sternly, although his eyes were still smiling warmly.

"If you aren't going to tell me, I guess I'll just have to find out." I grinned. I thought of the spell and the tea started spinning, soon a green glow was present. "None in here." I did the same for Draco and the others; Draco was green, although Paige and Renees' were a pale pink. "I see."

"How did you do that?" asked Kingsley, mirroring Draco's shocked expression.

"I've been working on a spell for a while." I replied sheepishly.

"How long is a while?" asked Draco cautiously.

"Since the end of the Hogwarts Battle. I wanted to detect whether or not there would be Verituserum in a drink."

"You are aware, Mrs Malfoy, that this is an unregistered spell and therefore illegal. I would have to report you."

I looked down at my lap, my cheeks burning red.

"But, instead of putting a brilliant witch away for coming up with a spell that could be useful to the Ministry…. I think I should offer you a job here." He smiled.

"Really?" I asked, meeting his dark eyes.

"Of course. Take a sip from that tea Draco and see if it tastes good!" Kingsley laughed out rightly.

Draco nodded before he sipped the tea slowly, a grin spread across his face. "It's good."

Kingsley wore a proud smile. "Very well, Mrs Malfoy would you accept to work here at the Ministry?"

"Sure!" I replied. "Although I need my boss to be flexible."

"Are you flexible?" he asked,

"What do you mean?" I inquired curiously.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Faith!" Draco exclaimed, irritated. "He means you'd be your own boss!"

"As long as you can fit in forty- eight hours of work, you can have the job," Kingsley replied.

I frowned and cocked my head to the side in mock confusion. "Why are Renee and Paige here?"

The Minister's face tightened.

"They aren't in trouble, are they?" I demanded, worried.

"No, of course not - !" he retorted, aghast.

"Then why are they here?" I pressed.

"Love, I think he's trying to say it." Draco whispered as he patted my hand twice.

"Oh,"

"Yes, well, the girls are in no trouble. We just have to change our plan a little." Kingsley paused for the longest time. "You both are subjected to the new law; the Marriage Law." Before anyone could protest he continued on hastily. "You will fill out the forms here and we will give you your result within minutes. The questionnaire is completely accurate; just look at Faith and Draco over here." He gestured towards us.

"Alright, Sir." Replied Paige stoically, and I wonder how she feels about this whole ordeal.

"Before you leave," the Minister said before he turned towards Draco. "I've seen your resignation"

"Yes, Sir." Draco replied.

"Is there any particular reason, Mister Malfoy?"

"I'm beginning my own business."

The Minister stood up from his chair and clapped Draco on the back. "Good luck, my good man." He clasped Draco's hand in a firm handshake. Once he was finished congratulating Draco he turned to the girls. "Albert, the man out there, is going to give you your forms then once you fill then all out he'll process it and give you your partners soon after."

We all nodded before leaving the Minister's office. Paige and Renee received their forms and spent the next hour filling it out. Meanwhile Draco and I were discussing is hushed tones what we were going to do for Christmas and New Year's. We went with Renee and Paige to the front desk and they handed their forms in. Albert's fingers clattered quickly as we waited for the results in anticipation.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the man printed a paper and read it out loud. "Renee Nicole Beattie… you are paired with Steven Frederic Riguel. Paige Serena Parkinson… you are paired with John Albert Rosier."

"Do any of you know who these people are?" I asked her warily.

"Yes. He was my brother's best friend." Renee said, her mouth was also agape.

"How old is he?" I asked Albert, who sat there with a small smile.

"Eighteen." He replied.

"Paige?" I turned to her.

"My ex-boyfriend." She said as she withdrew into herself.

"I will be sending owls to both boys. Expect an owl from them from here on to next week; if you don't receive one then send one yourself." He dismissed us.

We left in silence and flooed home.

_Dear Faith,_

_I'm pleased to welcome you in my family with open arms. To celebrate the Marriage Law and keeping the wizarding populace alive I will be hosting a tea party and you are clearly invited. Know that you can bring Draco with you. I would strongly recommend it._

_See you in a week at 2 o'clock sharp._

_Narcissa_

Apparently we are on a first name basis now.

Frankly, I don't have that much time for tea parties, I'm helping both Renee and Paige with their joint wedding on New Years' eve; some random thing about embracing the New Year together. I also have a bajillion dinners to plan with my friends. Then a ginormous Christmas Eve and Christmas day banquet, oh and that's not all! Draco's birthday is in two weeks from now! AND I'M STILL PUKING MY GUTS OUT IN THE MORNING.

Oh. And I'm to attend another wedding – Michelle's this time.

An owl interrupted my angry thoughts. I sighed and walked do the window to let it in.

"Hello Mister owl, how may I help you this evening?" I murmured as I lightly stroked its' head with my fingertip. The owl looked at me weirdly before he held out his leg to me. "Ooh, a letter. Hopefully it isn't some junk mail."

_Dear Faith,_

_We've received your owl concerning the charity ball for the orphans. After taking your idea into close consideration we've agreed that you would make a perfect host for this Ball. This is a great honor and we sincerely wish you to accept it. As the host, you will have to organize everything for the 7th of January. You'd need to find a place for the ball, a time, send out the invitations for a guest list that you've run by us, decoration and the like._

_Please respond as soon as possible so that we know that you are completely on board for this._

_Yours,_

_The Witches and Wizards Foundations for Helping Orphans_

I stood there rereading the letter over and over again with an enormous grin stretched on my lips. After it sunk in I squealed loudly and wrote back immediately.

I sat down on the floor in the middle of my study with parchment, quills and ink surrounding me. I was blasting music loudly and nodding my head in beat with it while I planned everything I could and made plans to make plans. I was finally interrupted by Draco's voice.

"Having fun there, love?" he yelled over the music.

I looked up from my work and saw him standing in the doorway of my study, his arms crossed over and a playful smirk etched on his pale face. I smiled back at him in response before I casually flicked my wrist at my stereo and the music stopped.

"Yes?" I inquired a bit impatient.

He raised his eyebrow at my tone, "Is that really a way to talk to your beloved spouse?"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please,"

"Oh please what? What will you be begging of me tonight?" he smirked.

I laughed while I rolled my eyes once more. "You wish,"

"How far along are you?" he inquired, his eyebrows drawn together with worry.

"I'm at the end of the first trimester,"

He sucked in a breath, "Oof, two more to go, love."

"I can count," I said icily.

His brows knit together in confusion then his pale face falls into a concerned façade.

"What's a matter, love?"

"Nothing," I said, "Nothing is the matter," I stand up and walk to the window, crossing my arms over my chest and staring out the winter; as if the soft snow held all the answers.

Moments later, I felt Draco behind me. "Faith, I'm not stupid. What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"Nothing -" I said as I caught a look from Draco. "Fine. I'm just stressed with everything going on and all."

"Really? What's going on? We can sort this through you and me. I'm always here for you."

I turn around with my eyebrows raised and a playful smile that tugged at my lips.

"Really? Did you read that in your latest pregnancy survival book" I smirked.

"As a matter of fact, I did." He said looking around slightly undignified. "What's it to you? Am I not allowed to support my wife? "

"No, no, you are." I assured him.

"Good," he said before he kissed the tip of my nose. "Because you wouldn't be able to stop me otherwise" he then kissed my forehead. In fact, he decided to kiss every inch of my face except for my lips. The little bugger! "Alright love, what's stressing you?"

"This month is very busy."

"What about it?"

"There are those weekly dinners that we have with our friends that I have to prepare food for. Which, by the way, is going to be at Hanna's this week. And two weddings that I play a major part in organizing. And your birthday. And there's this charity that I'm helping organise and that's going well but it's just a lot of work on top of more work. And your mother is having a tea party and I don't know how to act there! Oh, and on top of the fact that Yule is soon. And Molly wants us to go for dinner, your parents probably want to do something and Michelle is probably going to organize something and other people will demand our presence at dinners!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Draco's arms flew up beside his face. "No one can force anyone to go anywhere. We don't always have to say yes. And I can help you prepare the food – in fact I will prepare the food by myself for the dinners!"

"You sure you can handle that?" I smiled impishly.

"I'm sure I can make a few pastries!"

"If you say so," I smiled peacefully.

"I do say so. And what Draco says goes. Because I am a man." He puffed his chest out and frowned self-importantly.

"Okay." I snorted as I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Don't worry about my mother's tea party thing. When we go you'll do brilliantly. Just don't hex anyone."

"I'll try not to." I simpered.

"That's all I'm asking. Do this for me, love."

"Okay." I smiled as I leaned into his chest. His smell instantly washed over me. Mmm…. Draco smell. I want to sleep right here forever.

"What was that, love?"

"Hmm?" I said as I opened my eyes. I hadn't realized I closed them.

"You want to sleep?"

"Mhm." I must've said it out loud.

"No you didn't say it out loud. I am in your brain."

I wretched myself away from him. "Why are you allowed in my brain?" I said angrily.

"Am I not?" he smirked evilly.

"No!" I shrieked. "No. You are most definitely NOT!"

"Quiet love, you sound quite unseemly. The neighbours are going to start wondering."

"Draco!" I scolded with another shriek.

"What? I'm just looking out for the Malfoy reputation!" he grinned.

I whacked him. "You're an idiot!"

"But I'm your idiot." He said before he gently tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You're still an idiot." I replied as I looked down, startled at the sudden change of intensity.

"As long as I'm your idiot I don't mind." He whispered gently. He was so close I felt the familiar warmth of his breath on my face. "Faith?"

"Yes?" I replied quietly without looking up.

"Why won't you look at me?"

"Because I'm afraid you're going to kiss me." I mumbled.

I felt him shake with silent laughter.

"And why is that a bad thing? If I do recall correctly, you do like my kissing."

"Yes."

"So why is it so scary?"

"Because then I might tear your clothes off."

"I wouldn't mind." He chuckled as my cheeks flamed. After he stopped laughing he lifted my chin up with his finger and my eyes met his own. "I love you, Faith."

"I love you too, Draco."

And then he kissed me. And it was like the first time.

"Alright, so we have to make couscous to bring to Hanna's." I said to Draco as I hand him the recipe. We were in the kitchen and he looked all ready with an apron – top notch quality of course… you know the Malfoys…. – and a chef hat. I made sure to snap a picture to blackmail him with later – I mean to hang up in the house later because I want to create happy memories.

"Couscous? Are they some kid of Amish pastry?" he asked as he squinted at the recipe.

"No it's a dish of semolina."

"I signed up for pastries! I feel cheated!"

"Well this week we're making couscous. Are you saying you can't handle it?" I asked mischievously secretly hiding the worry. I need him to this this for me right now. I have to run out and grab the invitations for the weddings and post them. Then I have to rush back home and get ready for Narcissa's tea party.

"It's fine, it's fine. I can handle it. Malfoys can handle anything." He muttered.

"Thank you, lovey." I beamed. "I love you, gotta go. Don't burn anything down. Use magic if you have to. Remember. We have to leave for Narcissa's in an hour and a half. Bye."

I Disapparated to Diagon Alley and trudged through my errands. I had to so many owls to send. I'm so glad that Draco is doing this for me. Everything turned around. Now that think about it… our 'I hate yous' turned to I love yous. Not that I'm complaining. This is a better environment for our chid to grow up.

I don't know whether the fetus is a boy or a girl. I hope for a girl. It'll be wonderful. She'll be wonderful.

After I finish posting all the invitations – beautiful ornate things embossed on old parchment in gold writing – I apparate to my living room.

"Draco?"

"In here!" comes a voice form the kitchen.

Oh I'd expected him to be finished by now.

When I arrived at the kitchen I thanked my ability to cast magic. He seemed to have painted it with flour and other baking needs.

"Er… Draco?"

His head popped up from underneath the counter. "Yes?" I took in the sight of him. The normal put together always clean and sharp looking Draco I was used to was gone and replaced with a Draco with flour smeared on his face and his chef's hat skewed.

I laughed outright.

"What?" he asked.

I replied with taking out my camera and snapping pictures.

"Hey! Put that damned mechanism away! I don't want any record of this!" he yelled angrily as he snatched his hat from his head and tried cover his face with it.

"Alright, alright," I laughed as I tucked my camera safely away.

"I told you to just make couscous." I said.

"And I did." He replied as he approached me. "But I also wanted to help out and make some fresh shortbread."

"Shortbread's easy to make, love. How did all this," I said with a gesture to the messy kitchen, "happen?"

"You see, I tried to do a few things at the same time."

"A few things?" I asked with a laugh.

"Don't laugh, this is a serious business," he smiled jokingly. "I tried to make the couscous, the shortbread and coffee all at the same time. I think it's the coffee that caught me off guard."

"Me too." I grinned. "Well, did you get the couscous finished?"

"Yes I did, did you really doubt me there?" he joked.

"Perhaps." I smirked. "Alright, well it's shower time! I'm going to go get washed up and I suggest you do the same. I'll use the guest bedroom, I wouldn't ask you to move your entire hair product on such a short notice."

"Or," he said, "Since we're married and you are just so attracted to me… we can take the shower together."

"I like that idea."

"Draco, Faith. You're late." Narcissa remarked coldly when we arrived.

I checked Draco's watch. "Only by a few minutes," I muttered to myself.

"Sorry mother, we had a bit of a hold up." Draco replied before he kissed her cheek. "Glad to see you're in perfect health."

Narcissa gave Draco a fraction of a smile. "Thank you son."

"Thanks for having us over for tea, Narcissa." I said – feeling as if I had to say something as to be polite.

She glanced at me briefly. "Yes." Draco and I stood there awkwardly for some time before she spoke again. "Well, go mingle."

"Yes mother," Draco replied as took our coats and set them on the coat hanger. He grabbed my hand tenderly and led me to the sitting room. It was like a gold mine for Slytherins. The Greengrass sisters were there, as was Theo Nott with Vivian (a good thing, mind you), Adrian Pucey. Loads more. I just don't care to name them.

I made my way instantly over to Vivian.

"Hey, Vivian. It's nice to see a familiar face here," I smiled warmly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." She said with huge eyes. "No offense to Theo or the Slytherins but it's kind of hard to have a good time here with all there 'manners'."

"Finally, someone I can sympathize with!"

"Are you hitting on me?"

"No! I'm a married woman and so are you!" I laughed. "Your wedding was lovely. I'm sorry I couldn't go to the reception… there was a bit of a mix up that needed to be sorted." Draco and I had had our worst falling out ever. Let's just say I made some assumptions and his patience was wearing thin.

"It's alright." She smiled. "Watch out for the Greengrass sisters. Both their husbands seemed to have mysteriously died and now they're looking to steal one or two. I've already had to save Theo a couple of times."

"Thanks for the warning," I said as I followed them more keenly. The oldest was Daphne, she was a pretty brunette with captivating sapphire eyes and soft creamy skin. She was tall and graceful and wearing a beautiful gown that showed off her curves without being disgraceful. The youngest was Astoria. She had long curly midnight black hair and shining grey brown eyes. I'm not sure what they were. She was shorter than her sister and much curvier and loved to show off her ample bosom. And right now she was making a move on Draco.

"I'll be right back," I said to Vivian.

"Do what you have to do," she said as she took a deep gulp of her tea. I have reason to suspect there may be brandy involved in that cup.

I make my way to Draco just as Astoria leans down and let her boobs fall out. Well not literally. But it seems that way with how low cut her dress is. Can't she have the class her sister has?

"Draco!" I greeted as cheerily as I could. "Hey, love. Vivian and I were just talking about her wedding. And I was wondering if you remembered exactly what happened that night." Not what I should be talking about, but the first thing that popped to mind.

Draco sits up in his chair beside Adrian. "Yes? What about it?" he asked solemnly.

"Well, I was thinking how I don't want that to ever happen again and I just wanted to make sure that we both agreed on that." Why am I rambling? Can't I be talking about something much more eloquent? Like the little house elves!

"Yes. I wouldn't want that to happen again." He said with a hard edge.

I plop myself down on the handle of his armchair and start rubbing his back. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, love." He said as his eyes roll back into his head gleefully. What can I say? Draco likes his back rubs.

"Oh, hello Astoria, I didn't see you there." I smiled with the most warning that I could muster. I hoped I didn't come off as a deranged freak.

Her lips curl into a snarl full of disdain. "Hello, Potter –"

"It's Malfoy now." Draco and I corrected.

"Whatever." She sneered with contempt. Her eyes slid to Draco's lips. "You should pass by the Rosier Manor; my late husband had a nice collection of brooms that you may find interesting. I know I certainly do."

My eyes narrowed to dangerous slits before I rearranged my face into a cool demeanor.

"I'm sure my wife will try to find time to pencil that in. Just talk to her about it. Wouldn't that be lovely, darling?"

He threw me under the bus. Well metaphorically…

That bastard.

I smiled tensely. "Definitely."

Her smile was almost as false as her attitude; I suspect she looks forward to seeing me uncomfortable. Oh, Astoria… you have no idea how my temper and I work. You push me too much? I will contain it if I have respect for you and don't want to deal with drama. But if you piss me off and come onto my husband then… well… let's just say it won't be too fun for you. The tables will have changed by then.

"Good girl," Draco purred as he drew me near and rubbed my back. Am I some kind of dog? Hell no! Was I turned on by the way he said that? Hell yeah!

I wrinkled my nose but leant into his touch. Merlin, I will never get used to him/

I was woken from my by the tinkling sound of the clink of a glass.

"Excuse me, excuse me," Came Narcissa's voice, she smiled politely at us, "May I have your attention?"

Of course she had our attention; she can command a room with just a small cough.

Once she was satisfied with everyone's divided attention her smile grew wider.

"May I just say it's a pleasure for all of you to be present today-?" Narcissa began before four figures rushed in.

Hermione clutched to Blaise's arm frantically whilst Pansy waltzed in and settled in next to the Greengrass sisters – besides Draco and I – leaving Percy standing awkwardly and tugging at his polka dot bow tie.

Narcissa's eyes narrowed disapprovingly before she went on, "I'd love for you to all meet our newcomers, Blaise and Hermione Zabini and Pansy and Percival Parkinson."

"Actually, it's – it's – it's Weasley," corrected a stuttering Percy.

Narcissa smiled coldly. "Of course it is." She gestured to the house elves carrying around trays full of tea. "Help yourself."

Hermione, Blaise and Percy came to join Draco and I after quickly grabbing a scone each and a cup of tea. Hermione's head was held high, although her lips were pulled down into a worried frown, whereas Blaise walked with a calm confidence to him. Percy on the other hand was watching his feet while reddening up to the famous tomato Weasley blush.

"What was I saying?" Narcissa said decoratively, "Ah yes. Thank you all for coming, I'd also like to take a small moment of our evening to congratulate my son and his wife on their pregnancy."

Applause sounded through the room as Vivian, Hermione and Pansy shot me looks, the latter being of complete mirth. I shrugged my shoulders, they should know that I'm pregnant otherwise I'd have been locked away. And plus there was that dinner conversation a little while back! Maybe they wanted me to tell them myself. Well damn.

"Do you have any idea what the gender is?" Narcissa asked with a small smile.

"Umm…" I began before Draco thankfully saved me.

"Well, seeing as her brother is the oldest and I am the oldest, we'll rely on that and hope for a boy."

"Or a girl. I wouldn't mind having a girl first. Less complicated." I grinned while a few people tittered.

Draco frowned but quickly replaced it with a tight smile.

The rest of the small gathering went smoothly after a few discreet apologies to my friends.

"Alright, so, when he comes in you yell surprise," I whispered frenetically to the others before I shut the light off and walked to the front door to wait for him.

This was Draco's surprise birthday party. He was expecting a nice home cooked meal just the two of us and some nice wine (for him, of course). Boy, was he in for a surprise. All of Slytherin house and a few of his distant friends from France were here along with all of mine.

3… 2… 1.

"Faith?" asked Draco when he opened the door.

"Yes, loveliest lovely love?" I said nervously. Maybe I overkilled it with that last bit.

He raised a curious eyebrow at me.

Yup. Definitely overkilled it.

"You alright?" he asked as he encircled me with his arms and drew me close to his chest. He rested his chin on my head.

"Yeah!" I said, "Just pregnancy hormones, you know?" I smiled cheerfully. I drew away, "There's something I need to show you in the other room.

"Oh, alright." He replied as I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the darkened room.

"Why aren't the lights on?" he inquired.

"Well…" I said as I flicked the switch. No on jumped up. Oh… shit. Wrong room.

"Errr…" Draco trailed off. "The room doesn't look different."

"Oh, I know that, I just needed to grab…" I responded quickly. My eyes scanned the room, "this blanket." I snatched it up.

Remind me why we have two living rooms?

"Over here, love," I grabbed his hand once more and pulled him to the other living room. I flicked the lights on and…

"SURPRISE!" exclaimed everyone as they popped out from various places in the room.

Draco's faced broke into a grin as he laughed.

Blaise wheeled out the cake (made by himself, Hermione, Hanna, Michelle and me). "Happy birthday, mate."

Firewhiskey bottles were popped, drinks served (to those who could), birthday songs were sung, smiles were cracked, and laugter abounded. It was an all-around good time and Draco enjoyed himself.

Mission accomplished.

"I don't know how we're going to go through all those dinners." I mumbled as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"How many did you say we'd attend?" asked Draco.

I did a quick calculation. "Around… five I think?"

"All on Christmas day?" he exclaimed with wide eyes. "I don't think I can eat that much. Especially if we're going to the Burrow."

"Yeah, well, it's over the course of a few days – wait. I think we have another dinner. One for Yule, I believe."

"That's the twenty-first?"

"Yeah. I'm going to see Danica, it's something we normally do." I bit my lip as my eyebrows scrunched themselves together in worry.

"Does she know you're coming to see her?"

"Errr… not yet."

"Yule is in a few days."

"Your point?" I asked vehemently.

He lifted his hands up in mock defeat. "Maybe you should just check to see if everything is okay before you go barreling in."

My eyes narrowed dangerously. "Draco. Please do not use 'barreling to describe an action which I would perform. I am not the size of a barrel."

"… Yet." Draco ended with an impish smirk.

I let a moment of silence pass before I leaped up and tackled him. I straddled his waist while I leaned dangerously close to his face.

"Take that back, Draco." I smiled evilly.

"Or what?" he smirked, self-assured. Oh! The cocky bastard!

"Or... I'll make you a ginger."

His face paled. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"But you are going to be barreling in!"

"Not in this stage!"

"Well when you're in all your roundness later!"

"I prefer beach volleyball over barrel." I corrected as I propped myself on my elbows beside his head.

He laughed shortly. "What are we going to do about all those dinner things?"

I sat back up and cocked my head to the ceiling; a puzzled expression drew my face together. "I don't know."

"Why don't we just combine it all." He shrugged – well the best he could since his shoulders were flat against the floor.

I raised my brows skeptically at him. "Are you sure your mother would be fine with that?"

"Yeah, don't worry about her, she's quick to adapt."

"But that's a lot of food!" I yelled loudly.

Draco flinched. "No need to shout, yes I know it is. I'm sure Mum would not mind to send over a few house elves. Oh, and speaking of house elves. Why don't we own any?"

"We wouldn't hear the end of it from Hermione." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Is that really the only reason?" he asked, bewildered.

"Yes. Yes it is. I helped her hand out S.P.E.W stuff is fifth year but that's the furthest I am going. House elves like to clean and help and as long as their boss don't beat or hurt the house elves then that's all good."

Suddenly, my eyes were wet.

"Merlin! Why were you so horrible to Dobby! Dobby was a great elf!"

Before I knew what was happening he had me tight against his chest and he was whispering reassuringly in my ear.

"It's alright, it's okay. He's happy. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He held me tighter as sobs racked my body.

Why can't I control my emotions? Damn pregnancy emotions. These really suck.

"Oh Dobby…" I sniffed.

"Oh, love, I am so sorry."

"Excuse me?" I asked a Healer.

"Yes, Miss Potter?" the plump woman said.

I smiled at her like I parent would a child. "It's Malfoy now."

"Oh yes, sorry, Mrs. Malfoy."

"It's quite alright." I smiled, "Could you show me to Danica's room? I'm signing her out."


	24. Chapter 24: Topsy Turvy

The Healer blinked at me.

'Danica's room?' I asked once more.

'One moment please,' she said before she scrambled around searching for the correct parchment paper on her desk. I rocked on the balls of my feet while I waited for her. 'I'm so sorry, Miss Potter – Mrs Malfoy – but we cannot find Danica. Last name?'

'Try Weasley?' I suggested with a frown. This is impossible; all the problematic partners were in this sector of St Mungos.

'I'm terribly sorry but it seems that there is no one of that name here.'

I flashed an easygoing smile – mustn't forget my manners. 'Thank you for your time.' I said before I turned around and exited St Mungos.

I paced the house alone the rest of the day and then crawled into bed when the sun had flashed out. My head was pounding with confusion. Did she escape? George is with someone else now. It's not like she can stowaway and live her happy ending with her husband. Well, ex-husband now.

I felt Draco's familiar weight on one side of the bed. I opened my eyes and there he was with his big measuring eyes, looking at me. I turned away from him and scooted to the other side of our rather large bed.

'What's a matter, love?' he asked as I felt him shift in the bed closer to me.

'Nothing.' I scooted right to the ridge of the bed. Anymore moving and I'll fall!

I felt his arm circle around my waist. 'Hard day?'

I sighed.

'What is it?'

Should I tell him? I hadn't meant for anyone to know. This was supposed to be my own secret mission. I had mentioned it once before but he has such a terrible memory. I'm counting on that to work in my favor.

Apparently I took too long to decide because it was then _his_ turn to sigh and then scoot away.

'Hard day?' I asked.

'Mhm.' He mumbled.

'Draco – what's up? Was work okay?'

He sighed. 'I'm going to go grab a beer. Want something?' He then shook his head. 'Wait – never mind. The baby. Right.' He got up and shuffled out of the room quickly.

I narrowed my eyes at his retreating form and then tug the covers off. Is it really going to be that kind of a night? I followed him downstairs where he was helping himself to a Muggle beer – Harry had introduced this to him a few weeks ago.

'Is everything alright, darling?' I asked as I leaned on the doorframe. He was still turned away from me.

'Yep.'

I rolled my eyes at his back before pressing myself to him and wrapping my arms around his torso.

'What happened today?'

'Work has been a mess lately.'

'Why?' I asked, 'What happened?'

'Nobody wants to fraternize or sully their name with the Death Eater Malfoy.' He said in a hard voice. 'I'm trying to build this business to create more funds for our family and it's all going to waste just because of the past! I hate this!' The tone of his voice kept getting louder and louder till the last note.

'Sshh, you don't need to yell, my love.' I whispered. A small pang of fear ebbed at my chest.

He wrenched himself from my grip and threw the nearest furniture item down on the floor. Which was a mahogany chair, just so you know.

'That is mahogany!' I yelled punctuating every word.

He looked at me through narrowed slits. 'That is irrelevant. I'll buy you a thousand mahogany chairs if it'll make you happier.'

'That's not what I'm asking.'

'Then quit complaining.'

'Draco! I swear to Merlin you stop right now! I won't tolerate this brash behaviour from you.'

'You're not my mother.'

'Do you really want to argue right now?' I demanded in a raised voice. Okay, I was yelling.

'I am so sick and tired of people being afraid to be associated with me. I am not who I was before! I am trying to change and better our future and the futures of other people. I'm trying to be a better man but no one will give me the chance to do so.'

'Love, I'm giving you a chance.'

He smiled faintly. 'I know you are.'

'Just be patient. You can't start a business this quickly right out of the blue. Start going out for lunch with more people. Christmas is soon, there are plenty of charity balls to go to. It's all about the perception you give to people. You are the face of the company.'

'You could work for my company, love. _Our _company. How does that sound?' he smiled.

'Why?'

'You sound like you know what you're talking about.'

'It's basic public relations' I smirked.

'Well, basic to you. C'mon, sweetie. Work with me. We'll conquer the world through this company.' He took me in his arms and twirled me around.

'I hope it's not in a bad way.' I giggled.

'We'll see,' he said with his signature Malfoy smirk.

'But you have to listen to what I tell you and do exactly as I say.' I warned him as I wiggled my finger in front of his face.

'As long as you take that upstairs too.' He winked.

I waggled my eyebrows at him. 'Oh?' I bit my lip and grabbed his hand, 'My wish is your command'

He grabbed my other hand and looked intently into my eyes, 'No, Faith. Your wish is my command. Anything you want – I'll get it for you. I just want you to be happy in this marriage choice.'

My eyebrows creased together, 'I am happy.'

'Good.'

'Where's this all coming from, Draco?' I asked as I nestled closer to his chest. My head was on his chest and I could hear the slight thrum of his heart.

'I want to give you the best life there is because you deserve it. I'm sorry I was an ass to you all those years, I'm sorry that I worked for the people trying to murder you and all that is dear to you. I'm so sorry, love. Will you ever forgive me?'

At that moment I wanted to cry. But nothing came out. My eyes were wide and dry. Maybe I was in shock.

'I think someday I will.' I responded after a long silence. 'It gets easier and easier everyday. But your side _did _murder my parents, kill Lupin and Moody. There are so many deaths that the Death Eaters caused.'

'I'm well aware of that.' He breathed in, 'But I didn't kill Lupin or Moody or your parents. I didn't say the spell that would end all life form. Well, I did. It was terrifying'

'I can imagine. I'd be bloody scared.' I shuddered.

'Nah, you'd fight on. You're always someone like that. You get done what needs to be taken care of.'

I responded by holding him tighter.

'I remember the first time I took the life away from someone.' He said as he clenched the back of my nightshirt. 'The weather was surprisingly nice and I had stalked them around for a few weeks to know their shift.'

'How dedicated of you.'

He chuckled darkly, 'I was forced to by the Dark Lord,' his eyes glazed over as if he were lost in a trance, 'It was this Mudbl – Muggle born witch. She has somehow pissed off Voldemort – not that it took much to piss him off.'

'Agreed'

'This happened right after Dumbledore's death. I still needed my _initiation _into the Death Eaters and that can only be done by drawing Muggle born blood. I heard his threats in my ears.' He mimicked Voldemort's voice, '_Kill, Draco, kill. Would you like your mother to take your place? No? How about a small Crucio to your dear mum?_ It was horrifying.'

'So what did you do?'

'I didn't have much choice, did I?' snapped Draco.

'Yes you did..' I shook myself off of him. 'Everyone has a choice. That's what makes us human.'

'I doubt you would've done much better in my place, Potter.' He spat. He briskly righted the fallen chair.

'_Potter?_' I repeated. 'Really Malfoy? Is this what it's come to? '

'It's the same thing it's always going to be, Potter. You're just a goody-two-shoes that has no idea what it was like out there in the real world!'

'NO IDEA?' I yelled at him. 'Are you bloody kidding me? I was out there running from the man _you _work for!'

'You didn't know what it was like.' He whispered as he collapsed into it, his head in his hands.

'Draco, I know what you went through. Maybe not exactly, but I still understand.'

'So you understand that I had no choice.' His voice was muffled by his hands.

'I understand that at the time you felt alone and that you had no way out and that you didn't want to see your mother hurt.'

'Thank you.' He took his face away from his hands and massaged the bridge of his nose.

'You felt as if you had no choice because you wanted to protect your mother…'

He looked up, '… But?'

'But what?'

'You sounded like you were going to put a but in there.'

'I could put my butt in there but it won't help the situation,' I winked.

He snorted.

'Draco, you did what you felt was right to do at the time. But, you could've proceeded differently.'

'Either way, Faith, someone was going to get hurt.'

'Yes, I am aware of that.'

'If I had said no then someone else would've done it and my mother scarred in some way.'

'I understand that.'

'Do you?'

I nodded.

He gripped my hand so tight his knuckles started turning white. 'After I had my first kill I became inhumane. I couldn't stop. It was like cutting to some people; a release. I became sociopathic. I didn't want to stop. Because if I stopped my mother would be hurt. My father humiliated. I didn't want that to happen. I didn't want anyone to get hurt anymore.'

'Except the people you killed.' I said flatly trying to wrench my aching wrist from his grip.

'I did it as painless as possible.'

'Avada Kedavra?'

He started shaking, his eyes wide with a haunted look. 'At least I didn't _Crucio _ them like Auntie Bella.'

'You still call her that?' I said, yet again trying to break his grip, 'Draco, let go, you're hurting me.' I tried not to whimper.

'Sorry, old habits die hard' His eyes softened a teensy bit and his grip slackened.

'It's okay,' I muttered.

'Want to know why I'm so great at speaking inside your head?'

'Why?'

'Occlumency.' He let go of my arm and sat down. 'My father taught me,'

'Why?'

'To maintain some kind of privacy from the Dark Lord and some weird power play thing. My father is fucked up in the head.'

'Oh.' I said, 'That's why. That makes perfect sense.'

He smirked and drew me into his arms.

'Yes?' I smiled faintly.

'I really love you.' He whispered as he pressed his forehead to mine.

'I really love you more,' I grinned widely.

'Is that a challenge?'

'It's not a challenge if I've already won.' I smirked.

'Don't you go smirking at me, love!' He grinned.

I turned and pressed my cheek to his. 'I really love you though.'

'I really love you too. I'm so glad you came into my life.'

'I was already in your life.' I giggled.

'You know what I mean.'

'Well I guess you're going to have to thank the Ministry then.' I smiled as I moved to kiss his nose.

'I will.' He sighed in contentment.

'Are we good?'

'Yes. Sorry I got aggressive there.'

'As long as it doesn't happen anymore.'

'I'll try. It's difficult what with the way my dad dealt with conflicts of that nature.'

'He threw a chair?'

'He threw worse.'

'Did he?' I wondered loudly as my hand stroked his face tenderly.

'Not my mum.'

'But –.'

'He sometimes threw a candleholder at me.'

'A candleholder specifically?'

'Or whatever was nearest.' He grinned grimly.

I pulled his face towards mine.

'Yes?'

'Draco, you mean the world to me. Don't block out who you are because you think that's what I want. I'm here if you ever just want to talk about the past and what happened. I'm always going to be here for you.'

'I just threw a temper tantrum' he raised an eyebrow.

'That may be.'

'But?'

'I don't have a but to bring into this conversation.'

'That's a shame really. I love when your butt is in the conversation,' He winked at me as he gently stroked my inner thigh.

I gasped as slight tremors took me. Wow, this pregnancy hormone sensory thing is out of whack.

'C'mon love,' I said as I pulled away from him and stood up.

'Awh we were so close.' He pouted, 'And I don't think we've christened this room yet.'

'You mean specifically this spot.' I grinned.

'Okay, fine, yes. Specifically this spot in this chair.' He smirked as he put his hands on my hips.

'Yeah, yeah.' I replied as I pulled him up. 'We have a busy week ahead of us. Christmas is soon.'

'Aughhh!' he groaned, 'No, I thought it was the week after!'

I shook my head. 'Nope,'

'Hey, weren't you going to do something with Danica on Yule?'

'She's MIA' I began to pull him near the staircase.

'MIA?'

'I keep forgetting that you don't know what I know. MIA is an acronym for Missing in Action.'

'She's missing?' He said bewildered.

'Yes, apparently she doesn't exist anymore.' I responded, 'The Healer didn't have her name anywhere.'

'I'm sorry to hear that.'

'It's okay, maybe it was all for the best.'

'Maybe.' He smiled as he kissed my ear.

'Apres vous, Monsieur,' I said as I opened the door to out bedroom with a flourish.

'How kind of you!' he said as he walked in.

'Well, you know what they say: Ladies first!'

'I am not a lady!' he huffed.

'Of course you aren't, baby,' I mocked, 'you just have more product then I do.'

'I hope you know you just called yourself a man!' He said as he crawled into bed.

'Good night, Draco.' I chuckled as I joined him.

_A/N: I'm sorry guys that I haven't posted in awhile. I got all your reviews and they made me happy though. Life happened (as usual with all authors). I became really busy then really uninspired to continue writing. But alas! Here I am! I have not edited or revised because I wanted to get this chapter to you guys ASAP. So please forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes. I'm very tired. Finals are this week._

_I'm going to just write and post as I can. I'm no longer going to write a huge 4000 word chapter to state that it has been one month. T/hey are still in the month of January and will be next chappie too! I missed this world, hope you missed me too! (heart)_

_Lots of love,_

_lovetobefaith_


End file.
